Freedom Flight
by FutureErotic
Summary: Eric finds something that interests him more than the alluring Sookie, In the form of a young Australian mystery named Gabriella; how will she react to a over bearing, arrogant and drop DEAD gorgeous Vampire declaring her his property.
1. Chapter 1

**Not quite sure what will happen with this story, just started writing it as one for myself, but felt weird not having a reason to write FanFic, so ladies and gentleman this is my Eric Story. Review, don't Review, doesn't really matter because dnt even know if I will share rest of story or horde lol **

**PS end ubrutly at the end of the page because, well just because figuring out how to phrase the next part, and if i do add onto it, chapters wont b as longggg as this one k :)) **

**Xoxo**

**Future**

"You know we have two Vampires in the store dear, oh it's so exciting" startled I looked up in shock from the clothes I had been packing away, Kathrynne (in her far too low top considering her age) was flushed red from excitement at her words.

"W..what do you mean" I only stammered these days when nerves, hopefully Kath wouldn't notice, then again she wouldn't notice if she caught on fire she was that thick.

"Well I was helping this gentleman and he told me he was a Vampire" she looked away embarrassed for a second, and I knew she was leaving something out. " I know you don't get many Vampires in Australia love, but don't look so dang scared, they're really very nice. Anyways this other tall man started talking to him, and oh Gabby you should have seen this man. He looked like one of them Viking folks, so of course he must be a Vampire too" before I could ask her anything more, Kath fluttered away in search of another person to tell.

Looking past the colourful racks of clothes I found who she was talking about easily. Both handsome they stood out among the ordinary people, one was tall with neat brown hair and almost black eyes, he reminded me of Rhett out of Gone With the Wind for some reason. The other was a giant, Kath hadn't been joking when she said he looked like a Viking, with his blond hair and blue eyes it was frightening the resemblance he had to the long dead culture. Even in the fashionable jumpsuit that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, he pulled it off and still managed to look like a predator.

Ducking down low, I used the rack as cover as they came closer, I could just make out their words above the noisy shoppers.

"Which is where Sookie comes in" muttered the blond one, immediately Gabby felt shivers cover her, she could sense his aura, and it was dark.

"No" growled the other with possession, his aura felt murky green, strange like he was hiding something important.

"As she's yours, I'm asking your permission to take her with me to Dallas" god the way they spoke you would think they were talking about cattle, not a person.

"Eric, you can do whatever you want with me... but I am not putting her in this position anymore. I cannot and I will not allow you to being her into these matters." I could sense the love in his voice, it was pure and beautiful, and that blond guys a real jerk for trying to force them apart, Gabby knew only too well how fake love could be sometimes.

"We made a deal, your human and I. That if I didn't kill anyone, she would work for me as often as I like. Now you remember this, don't you? You were there". Shocked at how cavalier the blond giant was regarding humans, I began sneaking away before they scented me, their kind always did find me easily.

"Honey what an earth are you doin" startled I slipped, hand hitting the side of the rack I looked down in horror at the blood seeping from my cut.

"O..h god" grabbing a top of the bargain bin, I slammed it onto my wound, hissing in pain I looked around quickly just praying that the Vampires where gone. They weren't, both where staring at her bleeding hand, fangs out and panting they looked like monsters. The blond one recovered first, teeth snapping back in he regarded me with anger.

"Where you listening to us human?" numb I shook my head, a quick movement and he was in front of me, gripping my wrist hard. Moaning I felt more blood seep out, dripping down it slowly trailed down onto his hand.

"Eric, she doesn't know anything. Let us leave before we attract more attention, the humans are already starting to notice." Surprised that the other Vampire was still there I looked up and around. He was right people where starting to look nervous, I could only hope one of them decided to call the cops. Eric didn't seem to notice though, or he just didn't care.

"I asked you a question human, where you listening" he tightened his hand so much I felt like it would break.

"No, p..please I just wanted to get a..away, I swear" tears began to leak from the corner of my eyes, I felt Eric's eyes on the clear liquid as it trailed down my cheek.

"Eric" snapped the other Vampire, "we must go. Leave the girl, she is nothing." I nearly wept in relief at his words; maybe they hadn't scented me properly, but it far more likely that Kath's strong perfume was blocking the air.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I have recently fed human" Eric released my wrist, but I didn't dare move. He stood up and began to walk away,

"You should get that looked at" came an old southern accent from next to me, shocked I looked at the other Vampire.

"Yes" not trusting myself to say more, he seemed to believe that I meant to go get help, strangely I felt secure around this Vampire.

"I am Bill, and I apologise for my... acquaintances behaviour, he is not one to favour humans." nodding to Bill I risked a glance at Eric; he was absorbed with talking to a blond woman, one who seemed to be smuggling watermelons under her top. Accepting Bills assistance I stood up, remembering what they had been talking about I was unable to stop myself from reaching for Bill's arm as he motioned to leave.

"Please I know you care for Sookie, but you cannot trust E..Eric, he is the darkness. Please, I know I sound crazy, but stay with her, no matter what" I couldn't believe what I had said; now he would wonder what I was to know something like that. I watched in fear, as confusion snapped across his features, but rather than tell Eric of my sudden prophecy, he just bowed his head in an old fashioned way and walked away.

Before the Vampire Bill could change his mind, I wrapped another shirt around my still bleeding hand and quickly as I could, got out of the store. It seemed hours before I finally got home, but I knew it hadn't even been fifteen minutes. Not that I really considered the flea bag motel/hotel home, crappy sheets and a shower that only ran cold where the best things about the room. But it was cheap, and that counted for more than hot water and a good night's sleep in my mind. Glancing at my phone on the way to the bathroom, there were several messages. Not seeing any reason to check them, it would just be Kath checking on me, and after all I would be leaving soon. It was never good to stay in one place for too long, especially if a big blond Viking Vampire had noticed you, even if for only a second. My pitiful first aid skills became tragically clear when I tried to tape my cut together, only to have the blood weaken my brilliant work. Sighing I knew I would need stitches, and that meant a hospital, which meant money. God sometimes I longed for my home country, where ordinary people could actually afford health insurance.

"Would you like assistance with that" startled I spun around, and hit a brick wall, a very Viking like brick wall wearing a black wife beater.

"What do you w...want" secretly I was proud of my almost lack of stutter, as the terrifying Eric stared down at me with hunger in his eyes. "And n..no I do not need ass..assistance" moving around him as best I could without touching, which was a feat in itself considering how small his presence made my crappy excuse for a bathroom.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious about why I am here human? Or have you figured that out?" Eric's eyes followed me as I slowly backed away from him, aiming for the general direction of the door, or a stake whichever was easier. I didn't need to answer him, his eyes locked on my neck and bleeding hand it was obvious, and id be damned if I let that happen.

"Yes I know Eric, a...and you can go to h...hell" I stammered out, finally my back met the door and I reached wildly for the doorknob. Before I even had it open and inch, Eric seemed to just appear in front of me and slam the door shut, his arms caging me in.

"Not a wise choice of words girl, don't you fear me? One would think you would know better than to anger a predator." I felt his teeth slide up my throat, eyes shut I refused to allow him to attempt to control me. Every time a Vampire tried that in the past, my body rebelled, what was left of the Vampire after that was not pretty. Eric nipped my neck bringing my mind back to the present, "Now tell me sweet one. Why do you smell different? You cannot be part werewolf, they hardly smell like strawberries, and shifters carry a distinct smell of dirt. Disgusting really" eyes at the floor I tried to figure out what to do, but sadly once again my smart mouth got the better of me.

"What and Vam...Vampires smell so much b...better" wishing I had a filter from my brain to my mouth I froze, I could feel Eric's aura fill with bright red anger.

"And what do you, a pathetic half breed thing think that Vampires smell like" growled Eric.

"Blood and pain" I whispered out the words, knowing lying would do no good. He chuckled and I felt yellow humour enter his aura, letting out a pent up breath I finally opened my eyes. Ice blue was the only word that came to my mind when he captured my gaze; I could feel his mind attempt to drag mine in.

"Don't, please. I do..don't want to harm you, if y..you try to glam...glamour me you will d...die" I managed to say that just as I felt the power rising in me. He may be here to kill me, but I wouldn't wish pain upon anyone. The pull I felt instantly left, feeling my power retreat I nearly fell over in relief, or would have if not for Eric holding me up.

"No matter, I like it better when there's a fight in it" before I could scream for help, Eric slammed his hand over my mouth and sank his fangs into my neck. Screaming into his palm, I felt tears trek down my cheeks and onto his hand, agony filled me. This was the worst sort of violation, unable to stop his hunger, I withered in pain as he moaned in pleasure at the taste of me, a taste I knew only too well he would come to crave. Finally he stopped, unable to hold my head up; I numbly let it roll to rest on my shoulder, never had I felt this weak and drained of energy in my entire life.

Unable to even cry, I sank to the floor silently when Eric released me. I could still feel the blood seeping out of me, Eric was stone still and I knew he was absorbing my blood. Just as my vision began to go dark, I saw Eric move back towards me; raising his wrist to his fangs I heard a sickening pop before more blood began dripping onto the floor from his wound.

"No" I gasped out as his lowered his bleeding wrist to my mouth, even as I said the words his sweet taste flooded my mouth.

"I have never tasted anything like you" he said by way of explanation for his actions as I looked up at him questionably. Unable to stop myself I began swallowing as much of his powerful blood as possible, and he was smiling while I was doing it. As I drank I could taste his life, he was extremely old, by far the oldest Vampire I had ever heard of. Visions of battle fields and a blood stained bodies littered my head, but before I could understand what I was seeing he pulled away his wrist slowly. Thankful I didn't have to see more of his horrific life I sank back, but was unable to stop the growl that filtered out of my throat at the sight of his wound closing. Eric smirked at the very animalistic noise coming from my throat, stupid nature. But before I could think about pouncing on him, he quickly looped some torn bits of sheet around my feet and hands. Opening my mouth to scream at him, Eric slipped the last bit of sheet into and around my mouth, effectively gagging me. Staring daggers at him I could do nothing as he lifted me up into his arms, and walked out of my crappy room.

Shocked I stared at the plain building in front of us; it had nothing really special about it except the neon flashing red sign that read _Fantasi_a. Well I suppose that was funny, to a grandmother or something. Fuming in Eric's arms I quickly found myself inside of the club. There was nothing particularly interesting about it, except the throne and way too obvious stripper poles. At the moment the club was empty, thankful that nobody could see me in my current predicament, because there was no way they could help me even if they did.

"Because I cannot trust you not to escape my pet, you will have to stay down here until I am done for the night." Lifting myself up as best as possible I stared at what he was doing, with a hidden flick he opened a door down into a basement.

"M...ffff.f" I yelled from behind my gag, something that loosely translated into "Let me go you bloodsucking fiend". True not my best words but given the situation, very appropriate. Without even pausing Eric began walking down the stairs, and I was instantly assaulted with the smell.

Screaming I looked down in horror at the torn apart body that lay on the floor. It looked like something had ripped it apart in hunger, like an animal...

"I apologise for the mess, he angered me." I looked up in horror at Eric's words, how could he do this to somebody, was this what he was going to do to me? Shuddering at the thought I blocked it out quickly, unwilling to think that far ahead. Kicking the body out of the way Eric made his way over to a group of poles sticking out of a turn wheel. Moaning from behind my gag, I believed he meant to chain me to one of the blood covered poles. Instead he walked over to a far wall, one that had a thin mattress on the floor next to a bucket. Laying me down on the almost not there mattress, Eric grabbed something from behind me and snapped it around my wrists. I didn't need to look down to see the shackles that now kept me trapped to the wall, tearing my binds of Eric finally took the gag out of my mouth. Without thought I spat in his face, no longer caring if he decided I wasn't worth the trouble. A rough hand grabbed me around the jaw, jerking my head up until I was forced to look him in the eyes.

"You shouldn't think that I have been cruel so far, however try something like that again and you will find out how cruel I can be" jerking my face forward he kissed me, it was hard and he nipped my lip. Hissing I bit him back, my darker side beginning to make an appearance. Shoving my face away Eric stood gracefully, "be good sweet". I almost wished he stayed, rather than leave me alone in the dark and stink of the basement. Almost needing to hold my hand over my mouth to stop myself from begging him not to leave me, I mealy shuddered in fear as his footsteps echoed away.

Eric ran a hand through his newly cut hair; maybe he shouldn't have let Pam cut it so short. Surprised he was able to even think about his hair considering what he had chained up downstairs, Eric walked into his office. It always amused him to see people's reactions when they saw how normal it was, like they expected floggers and chained up women, no he kept them elsewhere.

"Pam" calling to his Childe, Eric waited only a second before her heels clipped into his office.

"Yes and if this is about your usual meal, I am having her sent to your office later on" crossing her arms she tapped her foot like a petulant child. It really was adorable, and one of the reasons he turned her, she entertained him and never feared him. Not like the pathetic excuse for a creature chained up downstairs, he could practically smell the fear coming off her from where he was, but there was still something intriguing about her. 

"This is not about food Pam, I need you to get me some female clothes, we have a... guest" stated Eric relaxing behind his desk.

Raising an eye brow Pam smirked "Is she for me?"

"No" growled Eric, standing up instantly his hands slamming onto his desk.

"Hmmm we are touchy about this one. It wouldn't be Miss Stackhouse would it? She wouldn't like my fashion" said Pam running a hand down her three thousand dollar musk coloured dress.

"No Miss Stackhouse however will be joining us soon, the guest downstairs is something else" Pam made an exasperated noise at my words.

"I'm beginning to miss the days of ordinary people, you remember those Eric. The ones where creatures stayed hidden" with a lady like sniff, Pam sauntered out. Knowing her she would take as long as possible. Closing his eyes Eric aloud his senses to pick up the young lady he had captured. Small thing hardly reaching his collar bone, she was basically just big brown eyes that cried too easily and a stubborn stuttering mouth. But her blood was ambrosia, never in all his year had he ever tasted anything quite that perfect, and he intended to keep her forever if need be.

Slowing my breathing I realised I wasn't alone in my hell, there was a man huddled up in the corner, a man who looked like he had been her awhile.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella but most people call me Gabby" speaking clearly I sensed no danger from this poor person.

"Lafayette" croaked the man, he was clearly traumatized.

"Would you like to leave here Mr Lafayette?" I asked already knowing the answer as his eyes lit up. Smiling at his unspoken conformation, I assessed the chains around my wrists. It was obvious Eric had no idea what I was, or he wouldn't have left my eyes uncovered. Focusing my gaze on the metal constricting me, I felt my hands slowly start to fade. The cuffs fell to the ground with a loud 'clang', praying Eric hadn't heard I pulled myself up and slowly walked over to Lafayette. He was shaking badly as he looked between my hands and my no doubt glowing eyes.

"What the fuck are you" not taking offence to his words, I carefully checked his bondage. There was no way I could break this off, I was strong but not that strong.

"Where does he keep the key?" I whispered, Lafayette looked at me in wonder.

"In his pocket, I..I think anyways. Couldn't get a good look whenever he brought someone new down... Or took them up" I didn't have to wonder at what happened to the people who 'went up'. Realising this was nether the time or place to stage an escape, I walked back over to my corner. But not before giving Lafayette the mattress, his eyes filled with tears and I could only guess what he had been witness to down in Eric's prison. Walking back over to my chains I placed my wrists back over them and faded my hands in and out, soon I was back where I started, minus a mattress.

It seemed forever before Eric finally came back down, he had changed again into a black suit and damn did he not look bad in anything. From above I could hear new age music, and smell the sweat of crammed in bodies and sex; disgusting really that people act that way, I'm all for freedom but at least do it safely. Instead of walking over to me Eric instead hunched down in front of Lafayette, who was straining against his chains allowing it to break his skin without thought.

"Tell me Lafayette where did you get the mattress, because I distinctively remember that not being present before..." Eric only had to raise and eye brow and poor Lafayette was shaking like a leaf. Reaching out a hand Eric trailed in down Lafayette's arm, I knew then I couldn't let this go on.

"Obviously I...I gave him it" raising my chin I swallowed my fear. Quicker than my senses could detect Eric was in front of me.

"How, you are chained to a wall" stubbornly I refused to answer. Growling Eric wrapped his hand around my throat, chocking as he slowly tightened it I only had to look at Lafayette's scared face to realise Eric had enough people doing what he said, damned if I would be one.

"I will find out exactly what you are" Eric looked over at Lafayette "human what is her name?"

"Gabby" he said without a pause, I wasn't upset I knew a survivor when I saw one and I didn't blame Lafayette for wanting to live.

"Well Gabby, I think it is time we went upstairs" before I knew it Eric snapped my chains and we were in the main part of the club, I would never get used to how fast Vampires where. Every gothic wannabe Vampire groupie in the place ignored Eric as he carried me through to what I could only guess was his rooms, even the Vampires looked away out of respect for Eric, who exactly was he?

Rather than take me to his rooms like I expected, Eric walked into a spacious bathroom. Surprised I looked around in wonder at the wealth being portrayed, everything was white as snow and sparkling like new. The huge bathtub and spacious shower both had what appeared to be emeralds as decoration on them, and the walls had gold patterns made into the shapes of trees, it was simply magnificent.

"I see you approve of Pam's decorative skills, it's a bit rich for my tastes but she enjoys it" Curious I looked into Eric's eyes as he spoke, I could feel the love he had for Pam, but I knew from the colour of his Aura it was not passion but rather fatherly love; was it even possible to Vampires to have children?

"Pretty" I mumbled softly, Eric looked down at me in surprise with a strange look in his eyes.

"Very" seeing he wasn't looking around him but at me when he spoke, I blushed involuntary and looked away, and that shower sure did look inviting.

"Could I please have s...some privacy E..Eric?" I had a feeling that he wouldn't comply. True to his nature Eric just smirked, walking over to the spa with me still in his arms Eric clicked a button on the side and it began filling with water.

"You know your scent reminds me strawberries, it's so strange... Gabby" I looked up startled as he said my name, I had never heard it said like that, like it was treasured.

"Leave m...me alone, you monster" I growled as best I could, before I knew what was happening Eric dropped me. Squeaking in fright I landed on the floor, hard.

"You have twenty minutes" with those words Eric was gone. Not even waiting I jumped up and ran for the door, of course it was locked. The window was my next stop, only to pull back the curtains to find there are no windows.

"Dirty trick" I mumbled, that steaming bath did look nice. Sighing I walked over to it, the water stopped running by itself. I may be a twenty first century child, but sometimes technology freaked me out, things shouldn't just stop on their own, it's weird. Checking to make sure the door was still shut; I slipped out of my smelly clothes. Slipping into the bath I felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of Lafayette, shaking it away instantly, after all I knew I couldn't help him at the moment anyway, so I may as well enjoy myself. I had no idea how long I relaxed in that bath for, but it was not even ten minutes before Eric made his usual dramatic entrance. Squealing I covered my breasts as best I could with my hands, crossed my legs and sunk down into the spa; concealing myself as much as possible.

"Hmm very nice pet" drawled Eric, walking up to the spa he ran a finger through the water, "perfect". I took a second for it to register what he was doing, shocked I squeaked as he began taking of his clothes.

"What are you doing" hissing I didn't even notice my lack of stutter, I was too busy covering my eyes from his amazingly muscular physique. Eric didn't bother answer, and every time a piece of his clothing hit the floor I shuddered in fear.

"Oh g...god" I knew I was trapped, I could risk getting up but then Eric would notice the markings on my back...A dead giveaway. Pressing myself as far into the side of the spa as I could, I heard the relaxed groan of Eric as his body sank into the water; thankfully the big spa meant I didn't have to touch him.

"Pet, wash me" startled I looked up through my hands, and was struck dumb. He looked every part the Viking god even while in water, hell more so. His wildly muscular chest tampered down into a well defined stomach with deep arrows leading to his... Shocked I looked up; I had only seen photos of a cock on the internet, but going by that Eric was scarily well proportioned.

"If you are finished ogling me" Eric gestured to a wash cloth, grudgingly I picked it up and slowly drifter over to Eric's side of the spa, still trying to hide myself. Sighing in frustration Eric reached behind me and turned on the spa, relieved I felt the bubbles cover me from the chest down.

"Now human if you are done with your delusion that you have anything to show me that I have not already seen, and no doubt better versions thereof. Now wash me." Keeping my front to him I was unable to stop blushing at both Eric's words and our close proximity, but managed to bring the cloth up to his collar bone and start scrubbing. To my relief Eric closed his eyes, relaxing more I concentrated on washing Eric as quickly as possible. Soon I had finished washing his chest; hesitating to go lower I simply moved behind him and began washing his back.

"So what are you Gabby, shifter? Or something more, you will tell me eventually." Yelping I found myself face to face with Eric, he seemed to have gotten bored with my excellent washing capabilities. Shrinking back I tried to find an escape from the very real and naked Vampire in the spa with me, but every time I backed up, he simply followed like an annoying mirror image.

"I am n...nothing" I said the words easily; after all they had been repeated and forced into my head since I was old enough to understand them.

"Oh you are something" Eric grabbed my wrists one in each massive hand, and spread them wide. Forcing me to arch my back, I squealed and struggled when my breasts slowly revealed themselves. Chuckling Eric popped his fangs up, I froze.

"If nothing else you are certainly pretty" with my eyes closed, I could only feel as Eric's fangs trailed down my throat and to the side of my breast. I heard a slight hiss and knew he was about to bite down, not realising it my body fazed in and out. Watching in shock I felt Eric go through me and hit the side of the spa, ignoring the no doubt hilarious look he had on his face I pushed myself out of the spa, grabbing a towel on my escape route I quickly jumped out the door before Eric realised I was even gone from the spa, hells yeah one point to super speed. Deadlocking the door behind me, I nearly laughed to see the door and lock where both silver, meaning Eric was trapped; though why he would put silver locks on his own door was a mystery, and no doubt one he was now regretting. Thankfully for my kind silver only halted our powers and temporarily at that; it didn't harm us like it did Vampires.

Darting between doorways I quickly found Eric's office, it was surprisingly bland; I would have expected chained up women, but then he probably kept them in the basement like he tried to keep me. Breathing in and out I tried to calm myself down, and not hyperventilate while doing it, so not an easy task. Ok a big bad Vampire knows where I live, work and no doubt exercise, he wouldn't have taken me without finding everything he could about me. Which meant I was officially screwed, like major goodbye Gabriella kinda screwed; running my hands down my face I pictured all the people I knew, and none would help me... _I need new friends _I thought to myself in slight amusement, so it would have to be somebody I didn't know who could help me. _Yeah brilliant Gabby, so who is this mysterious person who will help a complete stranger _then it hit me _**Bill**_. From what I could tell the Vampire Bill loved his Sookie unconditionally, stupid name and all. Maybe my little pre- warning would garner some sort of debt, and if that didn't work I'm sure I could predict something else for him, hell it was what I did best. Ok next step, find clothing. There were several red shirts on Eric's desk, without checking I threw one on. Looking down I read the words _**Bite Me**_, oh how original. Snorting in disgust I rifled through a few more of Eric's belongings, finding a little cash and luckily enough a list of all the Vampires in Eric's domain, finding the one quickly that said Bill Compton Bon Temps. Ok so I had a location, money and what might be called a mid thigh dress; now just gotta escape a Vampire infested club full of fang bangers and god knows what else, hell I should fit right in with my spanking new bite marks and shirt. Shaking my head I wished I was this spunky around other people and not just myself, I sure could have used it whenever Eric spoke to me and I stuttered, but hey that guy is terrifying.

Before I could figure out how I was going to get out of this hell, the door to Eric's office opened. Startled I spun around expecting to see a furious and still dripping wet Eric, instead a pretty blond was looking at me with the general opinion of disinterest.

"Eric had retired for the night, we no longer require you services. Keep the shirt" the blond women's voice was high class, wait _services _did she think I was a hooker. _Wow I must look slutty in this shirt _I simply nodded my head, not trusting myself not to stutter.

"I will escort you off the premises, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you" talking as she walked away, I quickly realised I was supposed to follow. Hurrying after her with my money and address hidden, the Vampire led me through the gyrating crowd and out the door, practically throwing me, not that I minded as long as I was out.

The streets where dark and un-welcoming, but a thousand times better than the monster that awaited her inside the aptly named _Fangtasia_. Already I could sense Eric begin to awake, a slight tick in my mind, damn he must have hit his head hard; stifling a laugh I quickly assessed the parking lot. Until I could find a witch to remove the blood bond, Eric would know where I am...Always.

Which meant I needed a car, there were several to choose from, but the really nice red sports car spoke to me.

"Come to momma" laughing I ran up to it, and sure enough the keys were in the ignition. Arrogant Vampires thought that no one would dare steal from them, well I was already screwed so might as well do it in a damn fine car. Sitting in it I immediately noticed the scent left in the car, double good luck I chose Eric's car, maybe I can smash it; later of course and after my brilliant and well planned escape. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rather than leave straight away like my body was begging me to, I took a second to breath, hell a second was all I had with a psychopath Vampire after me. Thankfully Eric's nifty little ride had GPS, _thank god for technology _typing in Bon Temps I quickly found Eric had been there before, heck he had a little red line leading right to the Compton house. Sadly if he had GPS in his car, then the slick bastard probably had a tracker or something, not that it mattered I really just had to get into a house owned by a human and the only way Eric could get me then was if he bulldozed it, or killed the owner. Gulping I strapped into the car quickly, made sure to do a huge black skid mark in their perfect car park, and high tailed it the hell outa dodge. The drive to Bon Temps was not to put a finer word on it, boring and tense. I half expected Eric to crash into the 150 kph car and leave me there to bleed out my insides, but no such attack happened all too quickly I found myself off the highway and heading into Bon Temps. It only took me a few minutes to arrive at Mr Compton's after that, he had a huge white plantation house, very old and situated near a cemetery, so overall didn't disappoint like Eric had in the scary Vampire homes section. I had only just gotten out of Eric's car, when Bill came running out of his house; he seemed shocked to see me to say the least.

"No that it isn't a pleasure to see you again Miss, but may I ask what you are doing here, is it about Sookie?" Bill's cultured voice rolled over me like butter; it took me a second to think of what to tell him, then I sensed it his fear for Sookie.

"Well you see Mr Compton, I really need your help hiding from Eric" Bill didn't seem surprised at my admission, merely curious. "And I can tell you are worried about Sookie" reaching forward I placed my hand on his arm and closed my eyes, quickly reaching into his thoughts. "She is with your Childe Jessica" a dark, broody and hooded look suddenly flowed into Bill's features.

"Thank you Miss..." he held out his hand, without thought I took it and shook, even he seemed surprised with my acceptance of shaking a Vampires hand; but hey I wasn't bias towards anything, except arrogance and pushy Viking Vampires, the short dark haired ones didn't worry me half as much.

"My home is not technically owned by one that is living" Bill smiled "but you are welcome to stay in Sookie's house. She is right near here, I will put it into your GPS" leaning into Eric's car, Bill keyed in the address. Bowing slightly, there was a slight shift in the wind and he was gone. I wished that I could run that fast, but my kind was known for other things, sadly super speed was not among them.

It only took me a few minutes to get to Sookie's house, rather than walk on in I knocked, from the casual observer there probably didn't seem to be much point, but my mum raised me right. As I expected there was no answer and the door was locked, sighing I let my hand go through the door and carefully aloud part of my hand to solidify, nothing worse than getting half caught through something. The door clicked open, sighing I let my whole hand become solid, I really hated doing that; it sapped my energy like nothing else. The house was actually quite cute on the inside, even if it had the faint smell of old lady soap. Rather than look for an empty bedroom, I immediately crashed down onto the couch. _Too bad it's so damn lumpy _I shuffled slightly on it _ah well better than being bitch girl to Eric_. But even despite the lumpy couch and strange smell, I still felt safe here and to be honest that frightened me. Last time I let my guard down enough to feel safe... Shaking my head I forced it away from the memories of screaming and death, nothing could change what happened to me, but I could at least ignore it.

The sun filtered through the curtain, startled I jumped up and looked around. _Right big bad Vampire, Sookie's house_, rubbing the sleep from my eyes best I could I stumbled up. I always hated the morning, especially being woken up by rays of light in my eyes. I mean don't get me wrong, I needed the light like a Werewolf needed the moon, but that didn't mean I wanted it shining in my eyes. Awkwardly I walked up the stairs, instantly finding Sookie's very nice and neat room.

"Huh most people I know are slobs" I walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a dress, silently promising I would buy her a new one. I wasn't even sure if it would fit me, rolling myself into it I came to the instant conclusion that this Sookie girl was very much smaller than me. Well not around the waist, in that factor we could have been twins.

The light blue cotton dress flowed down my body like it was made of silk, it was made far shorter by the fact that it tightened around my breasts and butt though. Over all it set of my long brown hair and doe eyes quite nicely, it even suited my light brown colouring (an unexpected bonus). Feeling better than I had in awhile, I went downstairs and started getting breakfast ready, I wanted to make a good impression if Sookie was going to be back soon, after all I sort of invaded her home and really had no idea how she would take it.

Eric looked down in well hidden fascination at Miss Stackhouse's back; there were four long and extremely jagged marks that spanned her back. He vaguely realised Dr Ludwig and Bill were talking, but Eric was too busy trying to figure out exactly what had attacked Sookie; but also what the hell Gabby was. Eric was in no rush to go after the infuriating thing, sure he had been furious at first after realising she had somehow vanished from his grasp and locked him in; still Eric couldn't help but be slightly impressed at her impertinence and his own self control regarding ripping of her head. In his mind all the creatures he had seen and met in his life flashed through his mind, and none of them fit either Gabby's skills or the claw marks that covered Sookie's back.

"Give us some privacy. I need to remove her clothing." Dr Ludwig was a stickler for such proper behaviour, so without argue Eric slowly hopped up and walked into his office; knowing Bill would follow.

Stalking around the room Eric contemplated what Bill had just told him, "Head of a bull."

"That's what she said." Going over all the creatures in his head a second time, Eric realised that Sookie had been attack by something unknown to him, how fascinating... "It was dark it all happened in seconds" stated Bill, he always did have a thing for saying the obvious.

"So you didn't see this bull man?" to anyone else they may have thought Eric was joking, thankfully for Bill he knew some of Eric's moods.

"No"

"And you gave her your blood?" Eric smirked to himself, already knowing what Bill would say, it was simply entertaining to hear him admit it.

"It didn't work, you ever heard of anything like this?"

For once Eric decided there was no advantage in lying, "surprisingly, no." Resting back in his chair Eric called for his new worker and his childe, they appeared almost instantly. And after only a short argument with Pam, he managed to get both Chow and her to go search the woods where Sookie was attacked, if there was one thing he hated it was the unknown.

It had been hours since I made breakfast and it seemed that Sookie was as prone to disappearing as I am, the sun was now high in the sky and so feeling brave I hesitantly went outside. It really was a lovely spot here and I hated the thought of leaving it, but it would be stupid to stay for more than a few nights. Getting into my car I drove down the street, there was a side road leading to a nice looking bar called Merlotte's. Parking in front I quickly walked inside, surprisingly it was packed. Not much to it except a bar, eating area and a pool table, but it was nice and seemed reasonably priced.

"Are you here to eat? Or just drinking sweetie" startled at the familiarity in the voice, I looked at the stick thin red headed waitress; she reminded me a lot of Kathrynne, so I smiled.

"Just a drink please" I answered not bothering to disguise my accent, like I thought she smiled instantly.

"Oh my gosh your Australian, you folk are always so nice" by nice I knew she meant tipped well "you just come on in and sit down by the bar, Sam will look after ya." Doing as she said I sat at the bar, a good looking man with rakishly ruffled hair and beautiful blue eyes was cleaning the taps in front of me.

"Well hey there welcome to Merlotte's, I'm Sam owner and torturer of this fine staff, nice to meet you Miss..." I took the hand offered, usually bar workers just ignored customers unless they ordered.

"G'day I'm Gabby" I laid the accent on well, enjoying the reactions already.

"Lovely to meet you Gabby, what can I get you?" _too bad the legal age is 21 here_.

"I'll have a lemon squash please" it only took about a minute and I had a lovely looking glass of pure sugar in front of me, smiling I sipped relishing the flavour. Reaching into the pocket of my dress I paid Sam, cheap drink to.

"So where you heading to?" I smiled innocently at the question; I had become an expert at avoiding personal queries and lying at a very young age.

"Well I'm here on a holiday, avoiding all the cities and just going the back way" laughing I flipped my hair back "just hoping to see the real America." Sam seemed pleased with my answer, giving me a drink on the house before I left.

I had spent a good hour in the bar just talking to Sam, he really seemed a decent guy. He didn't make me stutter or nervous and I was pretty sure that if I wasn't on the run from a blood obsessed Vampire; I probably would have asked him out. He had seemed frazzled at one point, like he was waiting for me to leave so he could go pack or something. So it was probably a good thing I had Eric chasing me in that retrospect, that being that I couldn't ask out a man who probably had issues, or his aura certainly seemed to speak of either broken thoughts or torn ideals; either way it was no good.

Shaking my head I walked into the car park, the sun wouldn't be far from setting and I had no wish to be caught outside alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some is from the season 2 of True Blood, but some has been altered to fit Gabriella into the story. This is a short chapter I know, but I wanted a space in between this one and the next one where Eric finally catches Gabby (Or does he)? Don't be mad at me for the shortness though, I am working on the next chapter, and I hope it will be out very soon.**

**Xoxo **

**Future **

Sookie's house was much the same as I left it, aka lack of Sookie; I was kinda bummed I still hadn't met her; she must be an extraordinary person to elicit such responses from Vampires like Bill and Eric. And if she was such a person, she may be willing to help me get Lafayette out of Eric's hell.

"Uh hi I'm Jessica, Bill asked me to come and check on you" gasping I spun around at the voice, in the lounge room there was a very pretty red headed Vampire in a bright yellow dress, strangely enough her Aura seemed to be of confusion, which meant a new Vampire. Mentally shaking my head I forced myself not to try and read her more, instead I smiled and watched in pleasure as her Aura changed into a less unhappy mood.

"Hey I'm Gabriella" I wasn't sure why I told her my long name, it just seemed right.

"Oh Bill called you Gabby, well never mind. Oh Bill asked me to tell you that **Sookie is detained at the moment**" I giggled accordingly at her apt impersonation of Bill's incredibly old fashioned speech.

"Is she alright, it's just I wanted to meet her before I..." I snapped my mouth shut before I mentioned where I had decided to move on to, you never knew who was listening; thankfully Jessica didn't pry.

"Ah Sookie is fine now, I think... Well with Bill looking after her she must be. Ok well I just came to tell you that, I'm sorry I wanted to go and check out the town, I would love for you to come" I smiled at her innocent excitement, hell the only interesting thing she would find here was, well nothing actually.

"Well I really appreciate you passing on the message from Bill and thanks for the offer to hang out, but I can't I'm sorry, maybe another time" Jessica seemed disappointed but she was a young Vampire, nothing stayed in their heads for long. Sure enough she shrugged and disappeared, laughing under my breath I considered making dinner, but eating someone else's food just didn't sit right with me; so I grabbed a book of a nearby table and settled down on my makeshift bed.

Eric smirked at the words he was overhearing, looks like dear little Sookie found out about Lafayette in the basement, no matter.

Eric walked out from where he had been listening, figuring her might as well make this an advantage to him.

"She's referring to the human in my basement. The human that traded sexual services with a Vampire... In order to sell his blood. Which as you know, is a grave offence." Eric waited not even seconds for the outburst he knew was coming.

"His name is Lafayette, you ought be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him" he knew her hand was coming to expresses herself, humans where so predictable, well except Gabby but then she was not entirely human.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, and might I add that colour suits you very well" Eric smirked to himself, there was nothing like watching a human women fire up and Sookie didn't disappoint.

"Go to hell" Eric ignored Bills next words; he was hardly worth notice really.

"Oh it is not nearly enough, they tortured him and bitten him and shot him... And kept him down there in his own filth for weeks"

It surprised Eric to see Bill shocked by this; really you would think the man didn't know him. "This is true?"

"Others would have done far worse, and you know it" what Sookie said next did surprise him however, she actually demanded something.

"You're going to let him go right now, or I swear I will go to the police" furious Eric snapped out his fangs, crowding the insolent little bitch.

"I do not respond well to threats, but perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement" (**This is where I start to change it) **Eric watched in amusement as Bill walked forward in front of Sookie. "There will be no arrangement Eric."

"Oh and why is that, do you believe yourself in possession of something I want more" Eric almost laughed at the audacity of Bill believing he has something of greater importance than using Sookie's abilities to find Godric. It was in the second that Eric noticed a scent of Bill, one that had literally escaped him not long ago. Grabbing the front of Bill's shirt, Eric ignored the annoying screech of Sookie objecting.

"Where is she" yelled Eric, infuriatingly Bill merely smiled, while Sookie looked confused.

"She is safe, for now. But ask this of Sookie and you will never see her again" spoke Bill calmly.

"What makes you think I wish of her that much" Eric released Bill, his face relaxing into one of indifference.

"Apart from you reaction now, I happen to know how you hate it when something escapes you...Even when you don't own it in the first place" Eric followed Bill's gaze to Sookie, he estimated her objections to everything being said to erupt any second now...

"Bill what is going on, who the heck is Eric talking about?" Sookie moved in front of Eric to face Bill as she spoke, it amused Eric to see Sookie trust Bill so much only to have it constantly be let down; and she was always surprised by it.

Bill sighed "Eric has showed interest in a young women, she is different. Like you are Sookie" he caressed her cheek "only far less precious" much to Eric's enjoyment she pushed his hand away, Bill really should know better than to coddle her.

"Now you listen here Bill Compton, I won't have some poor girl sacrificed to save me from owing Eric a damned favour" she turned to look at Eric.

"What is it you want, for Lafayette and the girl's safety from you" she spat out the last part like his name was dirt.

"Your assistance will only allow you the safety of one person, unless you wish to give me more than a mere favour" Eric ran a finger down her arm, already knowing how Bill would react. Snarling he grabbed Eric's hand, "Gabriella is at Sookie's house".

"Miss Stackhouse feel free to release your friend Lafayette, I look forward to our future deals" before they even realised it Eric was gone, he had a score to settle before he left for Dallas.

Sookie stared at where Eric had been seconds before, "you realise he just manipulated you Bill". She was furious at both Eric and Bill's audacity, before he could speak she held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear it Bill, every time I turn my back you have some new secret. Help me get Lafayette, we need to get him safe and let's just pray that Gabriella stayed inside my house where Eric can't get her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Little bitty bit of dark Eric in this, none of this is in the Show. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks to all who are subscribing and reviewing, it means a lot. **

**Xoxo **

**Future**

Startled from my happy dreams, ones in which I was jumping in a chocolate world singing 'I am the Queen' (random much) but hell what dreams about chocolate aren't happy? I felt something outside, normally my instincts where only shocked like this when something horrible was out there, which was probably good incentive to stay right where I was... Sitting up I walked to the door, _stupid curiosity_. The door made one of those horrible horror movie creaks as it opened, the same kind that happened right before the heroine was killed or captured by the monster. The second I opened it Eric appeared, shocked wasn't a strong enough word to say how I felt, but I think the squealing, falling and scrambling backwards from him expressed my distaste. In truth I wasn't entirely surprised to see him; I was more shocked that Bill had betrayed me. But then Eric could have threatened Sookie... Realising I had been staring for several seconds I shook my head.

"You...you can't come i...in" damn stammer, funny how it only seemed to appear around Eric these days; probably because he was coincidentally representing what I feared the most, that being capture.

"I realise that, do you think I would be out here if I could be in there with you" he popped his fangs out; my hand instinctively went to where he had bitten me. "I just wanted to thank you for making it so easy to find you. I mean honestly, who hides in the house of the women her new master is trying to procure the services of" he kneeled down so he was facing me, his stupid arrogant eye brow raised in amusement. "Not very intelligent" rather than talk I simply hissed in response. "See it is those reactions that make me wonder if you are in fact a Shifter of some sort, but never mind you will tell me eventually; even if I have to rip it out of you" his voice raised slightly at the tearing implication, flinching inside I refused to let him see my fear. _I am so screwed_.

"Go to h..hell Eric, you marauding arrogant and conceited pig" to my increasing fury he simply clapped at my words.

"Well done only one stutter, good I have no wish for pets with deformities. But then maybe I will simply take away your voice, I have to punish you in some way for your escaping and theft."

Standing I looked down on him, "go bother so...someone who actually gi...giv...gives a damn about your threats. Because th..that's all they a..are, you can't get in" I motioned towards the invisible wall keeping Eric out, one that I was thankful for. I could actually see the colour of his Aura radiating off him and while he may seem calm, I was under no illusions that he wouldn't rip of my head given half a chance.

He made an almost annoyed grunt "true, but you can't stay in there forever Gabriella" I actually shivered when he said my name. "Do yourself a favour and come to me; I will be sure to make your punishment considerably less... Final."

"You won't kill m...me" I knew that with absolute certainty and I wasn't still alive because of my perky nipples either, Eric only wanted me for my blood and of course revenge.

He stood slamming his hands into the door frame in anger "You overestimate your value."

"And you un...under...underestimate it" I managed to ground out feeling cocky with the wall between us. " I know yo..you wonder w...what I am, I wo..would think you would want to keep me al...al..alive just to find out what I am?" flinching at my intolerable '**deformity**' as he called it, I noticed it had increased when mentioning my origin.

"Finally I see some intelligence, true I might not kill you. But think of this Gabriella... I am over a thousand years old; just imagine what I have learnt in that time" I didn't have to wonder at his meaning, that being the torture and possible maiming of myself. Gulping I looked at my hands, my mother always used to tell me that my hands where gifts; meant to heal and protect those I loved. If I told Eric what I was I would be betraying her memory, there was no way in hell I would let that happen; I would sooner die and by the increasingly angry look in Eric's eyes, I probably soon would.

"So what is your choice Gabriella, life or pain" he held out his hand, I tried to still the shaking in my body but it betrayed my in a small sob.

"You will never know what I am" I screamed, my voice pure and beautiful; even Eric seemed shocked, his hand dropping.

"Eric" Bill's voice suddenly entered my crazed mind, _oh god_.

"Ah Bill so nice to see you again, but where is dear Sookie?" Eric spun around to face Bill, my vision instantly obscured by Eric's huge frame.

"She is tending to her friend, what are you doing to this girl Eric? She is terrified" I almost wept at the compassion in Bill's voice, considering he betrayed me he certainly seemed to care.

"Obviously not terrified enough, be a dear and fetch her for me... Or shall I tell Sookie our deal is off, and I will have Lafayette back in my basement, along with your precious Sookie" even I was surprised at Eric's cruelty.

"Eric please reconsider, she is nothing... A mere human" I was almost offended for my mother's sake at those words 'mere human', nobody was ever 'mere' when it came to mankind.

Eric must have given Bill his extra scary/threatening glare, because with a slight shift of wind Bill was behind me. His hands gripping my arms he began pushing me towards the smirking Eric, "No Bill please E..Eric will kill me...Or cause bodily harm, probably both" he was almost at the door "Oh god."

I heard Bill mummer "I'm sorry" before he thrust me into Eric's hard grip. The second he had me in his grasp Eric lifted me by the arms until I was forced to look him in the eyes.

"Hello again Gabriella" screaming and kicking I had no warning before he suddenly launched into the air, screaming I threw my arms around his neck; before the bastard decided to drop me. Much to my disgust I wrapped my legs around him to, my thoughts only on surviving. Eric however had no objections to my closeness, his hands caressing my bottom... Even squeezing to my ultimate humiliation, in retaliation I let my nails sink into his back; probably just excited the sadist though.

After what felt like hours Eric finally stopped flying, I mean who the fuck randomly flies somewhere. I wasted no time throwing myself off him; he merely looked down at me amused as I struggled to figure out where we were.

"We are in Dallas" at my questioning look he elaborated "I decided to take or disagreement to somewhere more private." Eric motioned behind me, turning I looked at the very nice very rich looking house. "Before you ask it isn't mine, it is a...Friends home. But don't worry we won't be disturbed" I felt Eric's hands on my shoulder, painfully digging in as he led me towards the house/new prison.

**Warning Dark Eric... Turn back now if you don't like him meaner, and I apologise to all offended but this is needed for my story... so suck it up. **

Eric tried to calm his mind, he hadn't been this angry since that foolish human male redneck threw a silver cross on his face. While he was going to punish Gabriella, he had no wish to kill her; at least not until he got what he wanted of her. That being her origin and the far more pressing matter of her blood, after all he found himself unable to stomach that crap called **True Blood** and for some reason the idea of drinking a human who was not Gabriella made him sick, which really didn't surprise him, he had tasted heaven in her. Amazingly she was making no objections as he pulled her towards the house, he would have thought she would be screaming and begging; maybe she knew that any attention attracted would result in a harsher punishment and death for the person attracted.

Ignoring the pain in my arm as Eric pulled me; I got a glimpse into one of the windows of a nearby house. There was a family in there watching TV, completely oblivious to the horrible experience I was no doubt to about to endure. So not making a sound I allowed Eric to pull me into the large house, it was actually quite nice. Very modern yet cosy, I could smell another Vampires scent but he hadn't been here for awhile.

"Where is he" Eric stop pulling me, releasing my hand he switched on the fireplace; call me old fashioned but I liked the idea of making your own fire, rather than relying on electricity. Thinking Eric didn't understand me I elaborated, "I can scent him. Your f...friend, where i..Is he?" before I could blink Eric grabbed the front of my dress. Yelping I found myself level with his furious eyes.

"Where I you, I would not mention my 'friend' again" he dropped me, but not before I got a glimpse into his true feelings. Inside he was broken up, I could feel his pain for who was obviously his maker, but wisely I kept my mouth shut. I watched curious from where I had dropped, as Eric grabbed a chair. Blushing I saw him take his top off, I heard something rip. Looking up curious I saw his bare back as he did something to the chair, smirking he turned so I could see. The strong chair now had four bits of cloth attached, perfect for holding somebody down.

Much to his obvious enjoyment I scrambled up, my mind only on the door. Not that I couldn't escape his bonds, but I had no wish to elaborate some of my powers anymore. I could hear him chuckle behind me, screaming I felt my body slam into the door. I knew the side of my face would be bruised come morning, but that was the least of my problems.

"Bad Gabriella" he threw me back into the room I had escaped, unfortunately I hit every object along the way. Groaning I landed in a heap in front of the chair, refusing to stay down however I ignored the blood dripping down from my head and struggled up again.

Eric suddenly appeared in front of me, I winced as his hand touched my wound; then shuddered as he brought his bloodied finger up to his mouth, sucking with relish.

"S...Stop" I ground out as he moved his hand up again, Eric looked at me like he was surprised I was there; kinda a strange reaction when you where licking up the person's blood. His eyes darkened in anger and I braced myself to be chucked around again, but he merely shoved me into the chair. Grunting as I hit, Eric wasted no time tying my hands down. I would have been amused but then he walked over to a nearby bookcase, reaching for something on them I watched in horror as he drew on gloves, thinking he was going to strangle me and didn't want any finger prints. He watched in obvious amusement at the terror in my face and reached for something else, they looked like silver necklaces.

Eric walked towards me "most supernatural beings are effected by silver" he laid one against my cheek, I managed to make no obvious movements as I felt it begin to weaken my powers. "It doesn't do any outward harm to you, you must think me a fool not to notice the change in your heart rate; it slows and weakens." Smirking he tied them around my hands, locking me in place.

"No" I whispered under my breath as I tried to force my hands out of focus, of course it wouldn't work, just as my mother warned me. "Now you will eventually tell me what you are Gabriella, but for now I have more urgent needs" he ran his hand down my neck. "Open your legs".

Shocked I looked at him "w...what?"

Reaching down his hands caressed my knees, "open your legs Gabriella." Shaking my head I waited for the punishment, it didn't take long. He lightly gripped my wrist and pushed, screaming I felt it bend to the point of snapping, _God I hate torture_. Without words I opened my legs, sobbing as he released my wrist.

"Good pet" so it was back to pet now was it, with all the strength I could muster I kicked up. Eric groaned his hand on his crotch, I knew he would hurt me severely for this but I was not a pet.

"Not wise Gabriella" snarling with fangs out Eric grabbed me around the throat, braising myself for death; I was disappointed when he ripped the front of Sookie's dress of me, baring me to him.

"No" I screamed my voice pure again and I had the satisfaction of watching his face become confused again.

"I suggest that you do not anger me again Gabriella, It would not go well for you" he ran his hand down my breasts, watching as involuntary goose bumps appeared.

"Yeah c...cause my l...life has be...been peachy up till now" I was no longer afraid to speak my mind, what more could he do to me. Growling Eric once again gripped my wrist and pushed, squeaking I wisely opened my legs, it would be impossible for me to escape if I was broken.

"Good Gabriella" _looks like he can be taught too_. The thought quickly left my mind when he kneeled down in front of me, moving his hands around my back he pushed me forward so only the slightest part of my bottom was holding me up on the chair. Squeaking I could do nothing as he flipped back my dress, I moaned in embarrassment as I was bared for him to see.

"Why Gabriella I had no idea you were so...Naughty" I instantly knew what he was refiring to, but I couldn't bring myself to speak through my bright red face. Without thinking I instinctively kicked out, smart git that he was used it to his advantage; lifting my knees so they rested on his ridiculously wide shoulders. Defeated I completely relaxed my body, turned my face away and imagined myself in a happy land where no pillaging Viking Vampires could force me to do his will. I was lost in my mind when it finally sank in that Eric hadn't touched me other than to lift my legs, opening my eyes slowly I was shocked to see him just staring at my face.

"W...what?" in response he popped out his fangs, my eyes widened in fear.

"I preferred you present for your punishment" he growled. Quicker than my eyes could follow, but my body felt; his fangs sank into my thigh. Screaming quickly turned into sobbing as he viciously twisted his fangs into my flesh, obviously deciding he had made a big enough gash he began sucking up the blood. Moaning as his hands tightened to the point of pain on my thighs, I slowly stopped screaming to sink into sobbing as my body became weaker. I couldn't imagine how people could actually enjoy this, fang bangers where insane to crave this pain. Head falling back I watched beneath heavy lids as Eric finally stopped drinking, he looked into my half dead eyes and actually smirked. Had I the strength I would have kicked the parasite again, biting into his wrist he forced more of his blood down my throat. But pulled away before I could regain strength, obviously the bastard wanted me weak. And weak I was, he dropped my knees carefully down and stood. Grabbing the gloves he untied me and lifted my body into his arms, it was a funny thing to notice at the time but I couldn't help but admire the monsters physique. _Stupid bad guy _head lolling he smirked at the anger in my eyes, leaning down he kissed me on the lips. I could taste my own blood on them and more tears leaked out of my eyes as a result, landing on his stupidly muscular chest.

"That wasn't so bad" said Eric, his voice filled with strength from my blood. I managed a few words before I sunk into unconsciousness "Fuck you" then I had the pleasure of seeing his face confused at the pureness in my vulgar words, before my head sunk onto his chest and darkness ensured my rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has a slight mention of God in it, I personally do not believe but respect those who have enough faith too. So anything that may be offensive it was not intended to be that way, rather a continuation on the story. **

**Xoxo **

**Future**

Eric laid the unconscious young women on Godric's bed; he wouldn't mind his borrowing of it. After all not only was the bed huge, but it was in a room with no windows; so Eric could keep a closer watch on his Pet, should she decide to wake during the day. Eric did not believe that likely, the amount of blood he had taken she was lucky to be alive. But then she wasn't human, not entirely anyway. Ignoring the increasingly annoying hard on he seemed to constantly have around Gabriella, he slowly removed her dress. She really was quite beautiful, built like women where before it became fashionable to look like a manikin. Large breasts topped with light brown nipples, a soft stomach that had a delightful navel piercing that Eric couldn't wait to play with, and maybe he would make her get matching nipple rings. Groaning as the image made him harder; Eric forced his mind back to the task at hand, that being discovering exactly what Gabriella was. Satisfied she had no noticeable birth marks on the front of her body, he carefully flipped her onto her stomach. Eric felt his stomach quiver, a strange reaction considering he didn't eat; but what he was viewing on her back explained his strange reactions.

Going from the tips of her shoulders to the tip of her delectable bottom, were wings. Or incredibly detailed markings that portrayed wings in a inky black substance, the thing that made these different from other markings however was the fact that the wings where actually moving. With each breath Gabriella took, the wings ruffled and feathers overlapped each other, like the wings where real rather than markings. Eric had only ever heard rumours of Angels, barely even rumours more like myths. Myths speaking of creatures that graced the earth, said to be the protectors and healers of all creatures, or they were before they were hunted down and captured by humans and supernatural creatures alike. In awe Eric ran his hand down her back, shocked at the soft feel of it. Gabriella moaned in response; Eric was willing to bet nobody had ever touched her back, unable to stop himself he leaned down and kissed where the wings met.

He heard Gabriella shudder in response, laughing to himself he realised he had found her weak spot. But not only that, he had finally discovered the truth about his little Pet and there was no way he was letting her escape the coop again.

I could feel something stirring along my back, it felt like heaven. Never in my entire life had I let anyone see my back (besides my mother), let alone touch it, these where always the best dreams. Opening my eyes slowly I realised something was wrong when the sensation of being touched, didn't go away with my dream; I flipped over instantly.

"My you slept all through the day" I was too shocked to move as the big blond Viking ran one elegant finger down my arm, "my little Angel."

Without pause I threw him backwards, no longer afraid to hide my particular abilities from him. Eric went flying into the wall; it took him about a second to calmly climb out of the wall. Rather than run away I grabbed the blanket, holding it to cover my chest. If I was about to be attacked or fed upon, I would rather do it with some dignity.

"That was inconvenient, this isn't even my house" smirking Eric settled on the end of the bed. Seemingly smart enough to know that if he got any closer, I would kick him so hard his Childe would hear him squeal like a little bitch from miles away. But he couldn't hide the monster I knew was roaring inside of him, pride was a big thing for Vampires; and I just tossed him through a wall, so he was bound to be pissed.

"So w...what now" I prided myself on staying calm, when my instincts and my mother's teaching where screaming at me to run and hide under a big fucking rock.

"How are you even here" Eric stood and moved so he was standing next to my sitting form. While I was busy congratulating myself on not attacking an obviously superior opponent, Eric began to talk again. "Angel's are a myth, so how Pet are you here?" I tilted my head at his question; I never really thought to ask my mother how I was even here. I mean she was obviously not the Virgin Mary and I was no messiah, not that I am claiming to be a child of god in the literal sense; but how an earth did she manage to meet an Angel and conceive me.

"What d...do you m...mean Angel?" playing dumb really seemed like my best bet at the moment, until Eric popped out his fangs that is.

"Do not think that I am a fool Gabrielle" _shiver _"the markings on your back can mean only one thing..."

"What, that I d...didn't get them d...done overseas" roaring he grabbed the sheet of me, squealing I tried to cover as much as I could from his annoyingly aware gaze; but I was a big girl with stupidly Petite hands.

"How can you even be in existence" growled Eric, grabbing my hands he forced them above my head. Going red in embarrassment I stubbornly refused to answer, hell he already knew my secret and that was the worst possible thing he could do to me. "If you are a living breathing Angel, then tell me Pet. Do you know god or gods, or am I correct in my belief that the world is just one big mess with no one to clean it?" I was tempted to roll my eyes at his question, I mean honestly. You have a living breathing Angel (all be it half blood), in your bed and you want to talk about god and how he hasn't helped you in your particular insignificant life. Snarling like a damned dog when I refused to answer, Eric reached under me. I was unable to stop the scream of pain when he roughly pressed on my markings; it felt like he was snapping actual bones.

"S...stop" his hand merely increased at my pleading "Oh p...please E...Eric stop." His hand loosened up slightly, sobbing in relief I hardly noticed when he removed his hand from holding mine above my head. He carefully rolled me onto my stomach, he muttered something under his breath in another language; I knew what he was seeing. It wasn't the first time someone had hurt me in the back, although those times where accident.

Eric stared down at the mess on Gabriella's back; he shouldn't have harmed her that way, or at least thought it through, maybe snapped a finger or two to get his answers. Muttering a curse word under his breath, Eric smoothed his hand down her back. The feather markings on her back were all awkward and twisted, like he had actually harmed real wings, rather than markings; it seemed whatever was done to her back imaged itself onto her winged patterns. He would have to feed her more of his blood before she would be ready for questioning again, Eric glanced at her face. Gabriella's large eyes were staring at him in a mix of hatred and fear, normally something he loved... But it felt wrong seeing it in her eyes, shaking of his too human emotions; Eric gracefully hopped up. Grabbing the gloves and silver chains, he carefully wrapped them around Gabriella's wrists and tied them to the head board. Despite her protests he tilted her head to the side, fully intending to force feed her his blood. But a noise from another room in the house stopped him; Eric vaguely noticed Gabriella's ears twitch, which meant she had advanced hearing as well. Looking forward to when he could learn more of her, Eric decided to forgo the force feeding her. In favour of investigating the noise, knowing his luck it was that fool Stan; which meant he had to keep his Pet out of sight. So rather than fill her mouth with blood, he made a makeshift gag and stuffed it in her mouth. Eric made a mental note to tie her up for far more pleasurable reasons next time; she really did look delicious with her back in full view and bottom bared for his pleasure. The vulnerability coming off her nearly made him taste her before he left, but there would be time for that later. It took seconds to dress, looking down at his Pet once more; Eric ran a hand down her back, carful of her wounds. Then grabbing the sheet he flipped it over her back, kissed her on the head and walked out the door. After all he wasn't in Dallas for the fine compony; he had a Sire to find and fully intended to use Gabriella to help him reach that goal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again this chapter slight mention of TrueBlood story line, ok a fair bit. BUT also a lot of my own additions, figured I better put this in so the nice people in suing land done decide to take me for all the money I do NOT have :X I do not own any of these characters, those being Eric, Sookie, Bill, Jessica, Pam and any I may decide to add from the TB series. I do however own Gabriella, so suck bitches. **

I froze, too scared that any movement would prompt Eric to hurt me further. I knew somewhere in the back of his mind, that he could have no idea how sensitive and fragile my back was. But at the moment all I wanted to do was sob in agony and then promptly rip Eric's arrogant head off. Anger slowly began to replace fear, as Eric ran a hand down my back; thankfully dodging the harmed bits. Dimly I heard a noise, Eric's freezing of touching me meant he had heard it too; that it wasn't a figment of my increasingly insane mind. I wasn't dumb enough to believe that the mysterious creature or creatures where here to rescue me, but I did have high hopes that they were here to slaughter Eric; hey a girl can dream right?

But before I could voice my opinion I felt my arms being carefully drawn above my head, awkward angle I can tell you. Once Eric seemed happy with my bondage, he put the cherry on top of the cake with a gag shoved into my mouth. It tasted like him, which mean he tore up his Armani shirt. _Hope your pocket book feels the pain _that was basically all I could think of, as Eric grabbed his wife beater from off the floor. Put it on. And promptly left me stewing in my anger and pain... Prick.

A harsh voice echoed throughout the house, startled I was awoken from my pain induced sleep.

"We take them all out at once. Pre-emptive strike" the Texan accent or that's what I assumed it was; seemed to me a bit like a petulant child and I couldn't even see his aura. The next voice that spoke reminded me so much of a female version of Dracula, I almost laughed; but that seemed inappropriate considering my current predicament of hands above head and buck naked.

"Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back into the Middle Ages" dimly I wondered what the European woman was talking about, who was getting bombed? _Ok if I get bombed I'm kicking Eric's arse_.

"Things were better then..." Ok so not only was I kidnapped by a particularly old fashioned Vampire, now I was in a fucking house with many...Brilliant.

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave, you ranchero poser."

Eric's frustrated yell smashed its way through the house, along with the smashing of a no doubt expensive object.

"Godric has protected you... Made you rich and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants" despite all my hatred for that particular Vampire, I still felt sorry for him; it was obvious even if only to me, that he cared for his Maker more than his own life. Suddenly Bill's voice entered the fray, so naturally I zoned out... Until I heard another distinct feminie voice and my ears perked up, could this be the illusive Sookie?

"Somebody tried to kidnap me from the airport" ok if this was Sookie I had to admit I was disappointed, I mean one kidnapping and she feels the need to mention it..._sigh humans_.

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming" Bill sounded angry, so nothing new; it was Eric's words that made me feel a spark of jealousy.

"Explain" Ok so not so much the words, more the manner. But it made no sense for me to care about Eric, and then it hit me _Stockholm syndrome_.

"What Stockholm syndrome? Eric why is there a voice coming from the bedroom?" Sookie's voice overcame Dracula women and Texans voices. Startled I felt something in the corner of my mind, almost un-detectable to most, but then I obviously wasn't most. Reacting to the invasion instinctively I pushed at it, not in vain it seemed as a startled cry was sounded from the next room.

"Stan Isabel, I must ask you to leave" the tone that came from Eric's mouth was so volatile, that I almost went to leave.

I felt the other Vampire's leave, then a almost silent whoosh in the air alerted me to Eric's oh so charming presence at my door.

"Eric why is there a naked girl tied to your bed" questioned the voice of who I knew was Sookie without a doubt.

"She is mine... Gabriella meet Sookie" I motioned a hand, sort of a friendly wave; and quite a accomplishment considering my current bondage.

"Eric is this really necessary?" questioned Bill.

"Obviously it is considering the pain my Pet just caused yours" Eric sarcastic voice was made all the better by Sookie's outraged objections to being called a pet; I guess I was getting used to it.

"I am not Bill's Pet and this young lady is not yours, she is a person Eric and deserves to be treated as such." I smirked from behind my gag at Sookie's words; maybe I liked her a little.

"Trust me Sookie, she is no person..." I felt a chill in by bones at Eric's words, if he thought me less than human did that mean I would be forever chained. The Angel in me rebelled at the idea; we needed sunlight and freedom to live, without it I would slowly become a shell of my former self.

"That still doesn't give you the right" snapped out my hero Sookie, strangely throughout this entire exchange Bill was silent. Eric didn't even bother responding to the mention of rights. He did however run a hand down my back. Whimpering I tried to escape the pain I now knew he was aware of inflicting.

"She is mine... Bill I suggest you get your Pet out of here, before I decide to feed her to mine" I was in too much pain to be offended at the implication that I ate people, hell he drank their damn blood.

But it had the desired effect as I felt Sookie draw back from me, like I was diseased. I would have shaken my head in objection to Eric's words, but he placed his hand on my neck before I could.

"Before you go Sookie, I should inform you that your new job will require a small amount of intelligence on your part. You and Gabriella here will penetrate the Fellowship of the Sun and find out what you can about Godric and his disappearance" Sookie must have made a worried noise at Eric wish for her to work with a supposed cannibal, because he added "don't worry she will be trained by then."

It took me only a second to know that Sookie and Bill were gone; my main clue was Eric removing the sheet from my body.

"Tisk tisk my darling, you seem to have hurt yourself" I felt his fingers ruffle the uninjured side of my markings, but his words had the desired effect of a very pissed little Angel.

"Yeah n...no t...thanks to you" I regretted my words almost instantly, Eric pushed down on the unharmed side. Whimpering I prayed he stopped before he broke them for good, not that they were any real use.

Eric leaned down so he could whisper in my ear, "now Pet you must learn to be polite, maybe a night alone will help you accomplish this."

Before I could stop myself I yelled out a word, a word that made me want to pull it back into my mouth the second I said it.

"Please... Oh g...gods p...please don't Eric" I knew that if I let my wings heal in the twisted way they where now, then I would be in pain forever.

"Is it possible your asking for my blood" Eric kissed the side of my throat as he spoke, I shivered despite myself.

"I...I don't want to be broken" I ground out, hoping he would appreciate how difficult it was for me not to stutter. To my amazement Eric slipped on the gloves and took the chains off me, he even helped me get into a sitting position, facing him of course...and minus a sheet to cover me. Cheeks red with embarrassment I looked him in the eyes, Eric tilted his neck without a word.

"I need y...you to..." I made a cutting motion with my finger, Eric merely smirked.

"No no sweet, like most creatures of our nature I am guessing you have sharp little teeth" my eyes opened wide at his words, how could he possibly know? Rather than fight him on this however, as I could feel my wounds begin to heal wrong. I popped my teeth down from my gums, much in the same way a Vampire would. Only I had far shorter length, but a great number more teeth that a Vampire. People would be surprised to know that Angel's where warriors in the old days, less lead man towards gods supposed will; more lead other creatures to their death. So we were equipped with the means to steal their capabilities, blood was one way.

Rather than force myself through the pain of reaching for Eric, I forced him to come to my level and he did so with no objection but great amusement. Lowering my mouth towards his neck, I gave him the curtsey numbing solution hidden under glands in my tongue and sank my teeth into his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok ladies and Gentleman, Gabby gets a little of her own back here. Oh and for those of you who enjoyed the Captive/Captor roles I have going on, it will get a little lessened here (may bring back harder than ever later on...Who knows ; ) **

**Eric is still in control BUT Gabby will have more power than before which I hope you will enjoy as much as I will.**

Eric allowed Gabriella to draw him closer to her; even he knew he owed her that after harming her wrings and then continuing to taunt her with it. Her teeth were quite strange, they came from her gums like a Vampires; but were greater in quantity and quite sharp. He was glad he was correct in assuming she had some means of feeding, it meant he had some knowledge of her natural abilities. He had heard rumours that Angels could feed on others; of course his information was over eight hundred years old; so probably lacking in its truth but it was better than nothing.

Eric stopped himself from hissing in pleasure as he felt her tongue caress him softly, leaving a surprising lack of sensation in his neck. Not wondering at the need for it Eric relaxed as her teeth poised over him, after all he had been bitten while fucking another Vampire many times; it was a kind of sexual release for his species. Yes Eric wasn't worried, until she bit down and the pain shocked through his system like lightening through water.

Even though I despise the monster, I do feel bad when he cried out at the pain that accompanies my bite. Not that the initial bite itself is painful, more the poison infecting his system is. No matter what type of creature I am forced to feed on, I find a sort of toxin is poured throughout their bodies. Not dangerous in any way, it does however make the original 'borrowing' of abilities easier for a particular type of Angel to transition. And sadly for Eric, I happened to be that particular type of creature. I could feel Eric's muscles tense in preparation for tossing me off him, pride or not I knew he wasn't willing to endure the agony I was unintentionally inflicting upon him. Hoping I had gotten enough of his strength I shoved Eric down, clambered on top of him body, pinned down his arms and held on for the ride of my life as I got my fill of him. I knew it wouldn't be much longer before the toxin/poison overcame his defences and was accepted, I hoped it would also come with the occasionally useful benefit of making it possible for me to sense him when he was near; handy considering I needed to get the hell outa here, because he was gunna be pissed...

I felt Eric's considerable form finally relax beneath me, but I could practically feel him vibrate with fury beneath me; a Vampire as old as Eric would be able to sense what I took a chunk of. I had no real control of my teeth like other creatures; they simply retracted when I had healed; handy if you didn't want to kill, but bad when you did. Still holding down Eric's ridiculously bulging arms, I slowly sat up on him, looked him in the eyes and said the only thing I could think of.

"Thanks" I was to full of energy to even think about stuttering, hell at the moment I was Queen of this fucking hill, Eric being the hill, which actually wasn't far off the mark considering his height...

"I would suggest you release my arms Gabriella" I knew from his oh so calm voice, that the second I released him, I would be a literal Angel in Heaven.

"Not right now" I wanted to make the most of strong speech me, before fate took it away again. Eric tried once again to get loose, but my years of rodeo on a fake bull in a bar for money paid off; and I hung on...Barely, he must be really mad to almost topple me off him given my current strength.

"Why am I weaker?" growled Eric, damn I was hoping he wouldn't notice that.

"Well when I was uh guess you would call it 'feeding', I sort of borrowed some of your strength" at his furious look I quickly added "It will come back once you feed, or sleep..."

"Release me" he roared, I gulped at the noise... It was almost like the roar of a lion, only somehow sexy. _Bad Gabby stop being attracted to evil killing Viking pricks_, shaking my head I somehow managed to reply to him.

"Yeah because I'd be ignorant enough to release a thousand year old Vampire... One with a blood grudge... I'm young not stupid."

"You were foolish enough to steal from me" ground out Eric. I didn't even bother pointing out that I borrowed not stole his strength and he offered in the first place, he would never listen considering the state he was in. I had a feeling I was going to be playing rodeo with Eric for awhile, so I settled down more comfortable on his chest.

"You know Eric, you should think about gaining a little weight. Hate to tell you this, but you're about as comfortable as sitting on a rocky hill." At my words Eric stopped struggling enough to raise one annoyingly sardonic eyebrow, suspicion entered his eyes quickly after.

"How is it you suddenly do not stutter like a mouse?" I narrowed my eyes at the comparison of me to a mouse, it was just mean.

Sitting up on him again, I somehow transferred both his wrists into one hand (impressive considering their width); the other unconsciously making circles on his chest with small fingers. "One mice do not stutter and two whenever I happen to feed... I just lose it naturally, not sure why."

I glanced up from my doodling into Eric's eyes, they where no longer filled with anger but realisation. Startled I stopped my hand movements instantly, "what?"

"You don't quite know what you're capable of, do you?" I was shocked, how he could possibly know that; scared out of my mind I quickly went on the defence.

"Of course I know what I am doing; I'm an Angel for Christ's sake and yes I know I probably just blasphemed or whatever."

Eric's next question surprised me more "How old are you?"

"What? I'm eighteen if you must know, what has that to do with anything. I would think you would be more concerned with the fact that a girl has you pinned like a bitch" I knew it was stupid, but an angry Eric was better than a curious one. Unfortunately he completely ignored my comments, he merely looked amused.

I squeezed on his wrists in anger, "What the hell is so damned funny?"

He didn't even flinch, just laughed. "I find it ironic that a baby managed to completely interest me like you have. That and the fact that besides the fact that you're an Angel with an annoying habit of thieving when feeding; you have no idea what you are capable of."

"Oh and what am I capable of?" For once my voice was not sarcastic or angry, I was genially curious about what he knew; because despite my wishes, I really had no idea what I could do... Not fully anyway.

"That Gabriella is what I intend to find out" I shivered at the promise in his words, also the appraising look he gave my breasts might have had something to do with the shiver too. Then I did something that shocked both of us. I released his hands and allowed them to rest on my waist. Rather than try and throw me off, Eric stayed where he was; his hands lightly making circles on my hips.

"Why would you release me Gabriella, you of all creatures should know what I am capable of" his hand tightened around me as he spoke. But I still didn't move, I suppose I was thinking or considering.

"At the moment I am stronger than you Eric, even if you managed to harm me I would still be able to rip you apart." To my shock I sensed a small amount of realisation enter Eric, which meant that he had forgotten I was stronger... so why hadn't he attacked?

"I don't believe I wish to attack you...Strange" I was riled at the constant curious look in Eric's eyes, like I was a creature in a lab to be studied and prodded; but at the moment what I could feel prodding me, was not exactly a scientific object.

"How is that strange, I'm a l...loveable creature" I gasped in dismay at my stutter, which meant sooner rather than later my enhanced strength would be gone and I would be defenceless. Eric smirked at my speech, so I gave him my best 'bring it' look. Sadly he was wise enough not to attack me while I was still strong, no he wouldn't attack me now; he would wait until I was curled up in a bed then bundle me into a sack and toss me off a very big bridge.

"You really must learn to school you facial expressions, I can taste the fear on you" growled Eric, his fangs popping down.

"I. Am. Not. Afraid" punctuating each word with a very satisfying shove on his muscled chest, so really did no damage whatsoever. Eric just laughed, I realised then he was enjoying himself. Then it occurred to me why, here I was on top of him naked as the day I was born. Squealing I jumped off him and grabbed the sheet, wrapping it around my body. Unbelievable, I was so busy enjoying my power I didn't even realise I was flaunting myself; damned blood the power in it made my oblivious to my more shy side, which was basically my only side normally.

Still laughing Eric lounged into a sitting position, he knew he was starting to gain the upper hand again; that's if he ever really lost it.

"Why didn't you say something" I ground out, furious at both myself and him.

"Now why would I do that when the view is so... Delicious" I felt his eyes on my back as I practically ran into the bathroom. Screaming "I am not a damned chew toy" as I slammed the door; sadly not before I heard him say "No but you are mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is rather short and placed so close to the other one because I kept writing, so it is really a finisher to the last chapter. So I can get on with the goodie story line in the next chapter (hopefully) shout out to ****Rainy Day baby**** for pointing out the flaw in my description, so thanks for that I made the correction. Oh and much love to all reviews and lovers of this story, if I could I would swap places with Gabriella. :X **

**Xoxo**

**Future**

Eric heard the shower turn on and resisted the temptation to watch her bathe; he sensed she needed some time to adjust to him not trying to attack her, or drink her. But really what was the point at the moment, he could tell she was a soft heart, even if it was a little feisty. This meant she would help him find Godric, for no other reason than the adventure that would surly unfold. Eric had no doubt that the Fellowship of the Sun had him, he just didn't understand how. And if Gabriella could escape any locks not made of silver, then it would be easier for her to help Godric (and herself if she got caught.) Eric felt something tighten inside of him at the thought of her being harmed, so he made a silent promise to himself to kill any who tried; she was after all his and he looked after her property.

I had the overwhelming urge to scream, I could feel it bubbling up inside of me. But knew if I did Eric would undoubtedly barge in and demand and explanation, I didn't really feel like explaining to him the reasons why he is a complete Neanderthal, so I let my scream out as a small hiss as I hopped into the shower. I had to admit; while I was showering I did wonder why Eric hadn't tried to break down the door; probably because I was trapped in a room without windows and chance of escape. _Stupid Vampires_, but even with the locked door I still washed as quickly as possible. Hoping out of the shower I grabbed two black towels, one for me and one to wipe the steam of the window. Once it was cleared enough, I turned to inspect my back. Mouth hanging open I stared in amazement at it, each marking of a feather was tipped with red on the end; it looked like I had taken a blood bath. Horrified I managed to find a bath robe, shucking it on I stormed back into the bedroom. Eric was exactly where I had left him and still had that insufferable smirk, ignoring him completely I grabbed a loose top out of the wardrobe. It was pitch black; somehow I managed to dress without revealing myself **willingly **to Eric. I could practically feel his amusement at my attempts at modesty, not that the shirt really covered much. It went to just above my knees, but any pants I found would no doubt be too big; even if I was slightly on the large side. Realising I couldn't possibly delay any longer without Eric deciding to take action, I turned to face him.

And even I had to admit, my famous first words were hardly unoriginal "So what now?" I winced inward at how much I sounded like a clingy women after a one night stand, hell even a clingy man.

"You realise now of course that you are mine" I snorted at his words but Eric continued. "You are mine and as such you will help me to find my Maker." I looked up shocked at his words, why would I possibly help him in any way shape or form, well besides help him turn into a squidgy pile of insides.

"What could I possibly gain from helping you" obviously Eric must have had enough of my petulant attitude, I quickly found myself slammed into the bathroom door; Eric's hand nearly suspending my off the ground by my throat.

Eric popped out his fangs and ran them lightly up my neck, "How about life."

Snarling I shoved him off, thankful I was still stronger. Hand rubbing my aching neck I surveyed him through my long hair, I had to admit he was in a way right; despite my wishes I was in every sense of the word his...Well almost every. The laws between non-human creatures are burry to say the least, less modern more old fashioned unfortunately. To my dismay Eric's declaration of myself as his to Bill, meant that if I somehow did escape (very possible at the moment) and word got out, then any non-human creature would willingly and happily return me to Eric...Or force me back as it probably would be.

"How about a d...deal?" I threw back, as I knew it would it intrigued him.

Eric brushed some invisible lint of his pants and appeared right in front of me. "Why would I possibly deal with you, when I can simply take what I want?"

"Well... I am no good to you dead, so I am simply electing a different s...solution, one that ensures we b...both get what we want" I knew my stutter would only get worse from here, and the fact that Eric was running a finger down my cheek didn't help.

"You couldn't possibly know what I want" unfortunately for him I did and while his desire for me was overwhelmingly strong, I could sense his love for his Maker eclipsed any desire for me...Thank God.

"You want me, but you can't have me E...Eric. So despite you medieval m...methods I am w...willing to offer you my services in finding your Maker." At his smirk I decided to lay down the ground rules, "but there will be no s...sex of any kind. Or biting. Or tossing through w...walls. If you agree than I p...promise to be fu...fully compliant in any other w...wishes you may have." I knew for certain there was one rule he would object to.

"Well while those are interesting options, let me offer a counter..." furious I stopped him before he could continue. "No" yelling I made my most devilish look, kinda a hard thing to do considering the Angel status; o in a quieter voice I added "No Eric. There is no c...counter", to my annoyance I found myself pressed against the door once again.

"I will agree to your terms Gabriella" before I could celebrate with a subtle dance, he added. "But I will not negotiate on my rights to your blood, you are mine and as such you know I am allotted this."

"Fine, but..." I ground out mimicking him "I get to chose where you bite me." I could only pray he agreed to this one, I didn't think I could bare it if he bit me in the thigh again; I still shuddered at the thought of the pain.

"Agreed, but Gabriella there will be no biting from you" smirking Eric added "unless in pleasure."

"D...dream on Viking and I only need to f...feed when I am injured" _normally_ I added silently.

"Very well, now get on the bed" it took a second for Eric's words to be understood.

"I thought we a...agreed no s...sex" or I hope we did, my mind had trouble staying on track with so much naked golden skin in front of me.

"I need to feed, you drained me Pet" I snorted at his use of naming, but didn't bother arguing against it; I did however have something to say on the bed matter.

"You can feed s...standing up c...correct...?"Eric nodded, so I tilted my neck to the side. When he didn't move I brought a nail up to my neck, cutting in exactly the right place and just wanting this over with so I could eat some proper food.

Eric hissed and I heard the telltale sound of his fangs popping down. "You don't play fair Gabriella" whispered Eric as his arms wrapped around my back, I shrugged then shuddered as he brought me to stand between his legs. Almost tenderly he licked the blood that was undoubtedly dripping down my neck, I was about to pull away when I felt his fangs sink into my neck. Rather than tear and rip, they carefully sank in. I moaned a little at the sharp pain, but as far as bites go this was not the worse. Eric groaned at the taste of me and I found my back against the wall, despite myself I aloud Eric to draw me up so I was forced to wrap my leg around his tree trunk waist. He growled content at the feeling and sank into a slow pull; I knew he was going to drink enough to ensure my sleeping during the day. But at the moment I didn't care, well as long as I got some food in me before I collapsed. I soon relaxed under the feeling of him feeding; it was neither painful nor pleasurable but a strange in-between. One that suited our current deal, so I was pleased. I let my head roll down onto Eric's neck as he slowly stopped drinking; he chuckled but didn't release me as I expected.

"Food" I managed to ground out, sighing Eric laid me on the bed; and despite my wishes my eyes closed instantly. I had strange dreams of being fed cheese on bread, then much later dreams of a cold body slipping in to cradle mine as I was finally able to relax and sleep fully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Changed from story line, not to worry though. Oh and I will be adding another chapter soon, it just seemed like a good place to end this one tho. But enjoy. **

**Xoxo **

**Future**

It was the very next day that I found myself with Sookie; after being rudely awoken by Eric, suffice to say I was still tired. We were driving to some mad church called the Fellowship of the Sun. In my opinion, one good thing about Australia is how accepting we are. I mean I can say with absolute honesty, that there are no Vampire hating/kidnapping churches in my country; just the occasional men (and if I'm honest women) who wear thongs too often and drink way too much Carlton Draught. It was a rather long trip to the Church, but after I had convinced Sookie that I did not eat people, well she was a lot more accommodating.

"I mean not that I have any problem with Vampires drinking blood, but eating actual people... It's a little messed up, ya know" Sookie had been saying stuff like that for awhile now. And despite how much I tried to convince her I didn't think she was being a hypocrite, she didn't seem to believe me; must be the accent, it throws some folks. But I wasn't about to complain, I may have lost Eric's strength, but I had gained the sun. Even as Sookie's words and soft Aura washed over me, I felt the sun giving me hope. Hope that maybe I wouldn't become the permanent slave to a no doubt mass murdering Vampire, one with an Aura that made the air thick around me. Shaking away the memory I tried to think about the positive and with that remembered what I wanted to ask Sookie.

"How is it you read my mind Sookie, I have met many different creatures but nothing with as strong mental powers as you?"

I felt Sookie's shoulders stiffen with the question and again I felt the prodding in my mind, knowing that she was no threat I gently pushed her back into her own mind, rather than shove her away like last time.

"I could ask you the same question Gabby, how is it you can even feel my presence" I laughed at her obvious avoidance of the question. But I didn't really require an answer, I knew what she was. I just wanted to see if she knew, so knowing that she didn't, I did what any good person would... Kept my mouth shut.

"Guess we are just strong minded women" both laughing, we fell into easy conversation. That is until we were greeted with the imaged of a vanilla pudding Women, at the Fellowship church entrance.

"You know in real life she looks a lot like vanilla pudding" glancing over at Sookie, I wondered for a second if perhaps she could read my mind.

We had already decided Sookie would do all the talking; I after all did have my badly timed stutter to be concerned with.

"Hi there. I just happened to be looking out the window as you were driving up. I thought I'd come on out and greet you myself" the vanilla pudding ladies voice seemed to grate on my nerves, kind of like hearing nails run down a blackboard; sadly for me she didn't stop there. "I'm Sarah Newlin. And you all are?" ah so this is that self-righteous Steve Newlin's wife, I'm sorry but the thought of that man just made me shiver.

"Hi, Holly Simpson; this is my friend all the way from Australia. Frankie here just couldn't wait to meet a church that supported her beliefs, most people in the Down Under are pro Vampire" I almost laughed at Sookie's brilliance at sucking Sarah in. I felt the compassion wave of her, just halting my gag reflex from being so close to the pious Mrs Newlin. I allowed her to take my hand in emotion, "Oh you poor dear. Well we always welcome new cultures to our dear church, and who knows maybe we will inspire you to join us in Fellowship with your Australian brothers and sisters." _Wow _I thought silently, _this women thinks the sun comes out of her husband's arse, lighting up their cause_.

"Now, how about you all follow me in and we'll see if Steve is available. I'm sure he'd just love to meet you both." I fell in behind them and decided to start doing my job, or whatever the hell I had with Eric. Sensing where I was going, rather than actually seeing. I aloud my mind to branch out. It was a little trick I had learnt when on the run with my mother, It gave me the slight (and I meant slight) chance of sensing another empty mind; or rather dead one in the case of Vampires. I could feel a slight dark spot from somewhere beneath the structure, but I could also sense it was in no danger. Curious I simply followed Sookie into the horrible little room where Steve Newlin presided over his cult.

I listened to Mr Newlin for as long as I could stand, but the way he was throwing the word God around along with "detests" and "Homosexual", as if God would ever hate something for simply being what it was.

Not soon enough I found myself being bundled up and taken for a tour, Sookie was doing well on keeping up the conversation; as of yet no one had noticed my inclination to be silent. I watched in amusement as Steve's phone rang, his Aura changed dramatically. And I knew it was time, glancing sideways at Sookie, I knew she had the same instinct I did. That being that things were about to get rough and not in a good way for us, but I had sworn I would do all I could to reunite Eric with his Maker. Even if that meant getting slapped around a little, not that Steve looked like he could do any damage; well besides bore me to death.

Sarah and Steve positioned themselves dramatically in front of some closed doors, "careful now. Sometimes so much love comes pouring out of her, it just knocks you down" once again resisting the urge to gag, I smiled prettily instead (applauding myself for my control). Then they opened the doors and even I was shocked, I had expected a stone church with a dull little man reading sermons about demons and repentance. Instead there was an empty church, made entirely of wood and windows. And much to my chagrin, it was beautiful. The sunlight shone through so brightly, that I only just resisted its pull; and only then with the help of Sookie's hand subtly subduing me. I could only hope that they let me walk through the light, before probably putting me into a prison or basement.

"You wanted to see me?" Sookie and I both startled at the voice, I instantly knew that this man was evil. Only it wasn't quite like Eric's special blend, this man's evil was dirty and wrong. Stiffing I cast my eyes to the floor, for the moment content to play the shy friend.

"Oh good. Holly, Frankie. I'd like you to meet an aide of mine" Steve slapped the bald one on the back in friendship, I had no doubt that Steve wouldn't be willing to touch him if he could see what I could. "This is Gabe." I startled at the name, before I realised the bald one was named Gabe, go figures.

"Hi" I could instantly hear the trepidation in Sookie's voice as she shook Gabe's hand, if anything it put me on edge more.

"Gabe here is gonna be joining us for the rest of the tour" as he spoke Steve led us to another part if the church; I was sure the only reason I could even leave the wonderful window room was because the sun had nearly set. "Now I'd like to take y'all to see a very special part of the church."

"There's more?" awh great, nothing could hide the nervousness in Sookie's tone.

"Yes, my father's tomb, it's on the lower level" _so this is their plan, lure us in and trap us_.

"Honey, are you sure?" Mrs Newlin hastened ahead a little to catch her husband, _so the wife doesn't know_.

"Absolutely darling" Steve opened the door; there were some ominous looking stairs.

"Steve, I just don't see why we need to take them down there." As I expected Steve ignored his wife, obviously she was just for show.

"You can literally feel the presence of his sprit" curling up my lip I glanced around, the last thing I needed was a religious ghost trying to talk to me.

"It's okay. We don't n...need to see it" for once I spoke up. Not because I thought he would actually let us go; but to see if he would try something in front of his perfectly done up wife.

"Oh I insist, it's the rock out church was built on. Much like St. Peters tomb in the Catholic Church, only without being polluted by evil" _this guy actually considers his father a Saint... Can you say cooko. _"Did you know that there was actually a vampire pope, back in the middle ages?" No doubt Steve would be surprised to know that I did actually know about that, and the man happened to be a very good pope.

Steve motioned towards the door, Sookie and I took a tiny step forward.

"What's the matter?" we glanced up at Steve's voice, was he not seeing the evil wooden stairs.

"We really should be going" Sookie began backing away, her hand grabbed mine.

Steve's face went blank, "No, Gabe." As he spoke he grabbed Sookie, I felt Gabe's huge arms wrap around me like iron. Slamming my foot down on his instep, I twirled around and snapped the arch of my hand into his nose. Yelling out Gabe grabbed his face, wailing like a little girl when I kicked him in the nuts. Sidestepping Steve's attempt at grasping me I punched him also in the face, Sookie shoved his arms of her violently.

"Run" yelling at Sookie, I was relieved to see her actually start to listen.

"Aren't you coming?" she shouted back at me, as Steve once again tried to grab me.

"I have to get Godric, go tell Eric where he i..." I felt something hard slam me in the face, pain darted through the nerves in my face and arms once again grabbed me; this time I felt something snap in my chest. Screamed I heard "Got you bitch" before my vision faded, thankfully not before I saw Sookie bolting out of the church.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rather long chapter this one, mostly from the series (expected though considering it is FanFiction) but some differences to fit my character. **

**Xoxo **

**Future**

Rather than wake up slowly and confused like most would after just being punched and broken, I woke up with a scream. Gasping at the pain it caused me in my chest, I glanced around. I was in a cage made from metal, _a good sign_. Forcing myself to stand, I searched quickly for water. All I found where board games called "**Jesus Christ: Vampire Exterminator"**, _so sick teaching Kids to hate like that_. Shaking my head in wonder I came to the quick conclusion that there would be no water found here, "just my luck." Wincing I held my chest as I hobbled over to the metal door, breathing deep I concentrated on phasing out. Moaning at the pain it caused me, I managed to get my entire body through the wire. "Bastard" groaning I held my ribs, I knew it would do no good, but it made me feel a little less like I would start sobbing. 

Ignoring the pain I forced myself to think of happy things, like Eric's face when he had to release me after I bring him Godric. _Godric _I startled in remembering exactly what I was doing in this hell. Closing my eyes I concentrated on the dark spot I had felt before, finding it quickly I began walking in the general direction. Only to realise it was coming for me, and fast.

"Hello" I sucking in a breath of fright, suddenly a young man appeared in front of me. And I mean young; he couldn't have been eighteen when he was turned. I absently noticed the tattoos covering his chest; he was a beautiful and deadly creature.

"E...Eric sent me" I knew I didn't have time for pleasantries, if the look I had recognised in Gabe's eyes is correct, then I knew he would soon be visiting and it wouldn't be to say a pleasant hello.

A loving look passed through Godric's eyes, once again I was shocked. He did not seem to mind showing emotion, whereas Eric was like an icicle in his manner.

"You care f...for h...him" I blurted/stuttered out before I could stop myself, but I was shocked anybody could feel anything but hatred for Eric. Godric smiled and I felt strange, like I was suddenly warm without even realising I had been cold.

"He is unique Eric and I'm afraid not everyone is suited to him." I smiled at Godric's fondly spoken words, looks like I wasn't the only person to hold dislike for Eric Northman (big shocker that one). Then something occurred to me, Godric was free. There were no chains or markings on him of any nature, nothing to suggest he had been held captive...which meant.

"Why d...did you let t...them take you?" I could sense Godric was surprised at my remark, but then I had always been observant.

Godric opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a gust of wind. Startled I jumped back with a yelp, as my (**my**? Where had that come from) blond giant knelt in front of the younger man.

Eric had a look that could only be described as reverence, as he stared at his Maker.

"Godric" I slowly backed away from the pair, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." _At least that's one Vampire that doesn't know my heritage. _

"I had no other choice. These savages" for once I agreed with Eric "they... They seek to destroy you." To my shock I noticed for the first time how haggard Eric looked, if he had been a human I would have said he was fretting too much with too little sleep.

"I'm aware of what they have planned." I realised Eric had no idea that his Maker wanted to die, my heart broke for him...for a little while anyway.

"How long had it been since you last fed?" Eric's eyes drifted to me, Godric's soon followed.

"Oh no, I a..agreed to help y...you f...find Godric, that d...doesn't include allowing your M...Maker to feed from me. Sorry" I added looking in Godric's direction. Eric didn't rise from his spot and feed me to the wolves so to speak, as I had thought he would.

"Forgive me for my Pet Godric, she is not quite broken in" mumbled out Eric, _man am I going to get it later_.

"Yes I can see that" Godric smiled fondly at me and despite myself I smiled back. "I require very little blood anymore." A loud alarm blared through the air, the fellowships reaction to Eric's not so subtle entrance. "Save the human, go on" _Oh hell no I'm getting out of here alone_.

"Thanks a..all the s...same Godric, but I'm p...perfectly capable of e...escaping alone" I started to walk towards the stairs, when a hand grabbed me painfully around the wrist. I was so shocked that Eric had actually left Godric's side to grab me, that I let him drag me a few paces back before fighting back.

"L...let me go, you g...great b...bloody Viking" Eric merely clamped down harder, squeaking I _allowed _him to lead me.

"What a strange human you have Eric" commented Godric vaguely. I noticed his nostrils move; which meant he smelt me, _damn_.

"If only she where full human Godric" they were acting rather cavalier, especially considering the alarm was still blaring.

"A half breed, how enticing" _oh great now I have two Vampire's on my scent_. Eric began pulling me back towards the stairs. "Spill no blood on your way out" Eric simply nodded in response, but something told me he would listen out of loyalty.

Eric led me up the stairs, but quickly hid behind a strategic wall when he noticed the multitudes of people coming from the church. Steve Newlin's irritating voice echoed through the walls, attempting to calm the masses, so to speak.

"I could have you out in seconds" I rolled my eyes at Eric's patronizing words.

"We b..both know I w...would already b...be gone, that is I...If you h...hadn't grabbed my arm" I sighed when he ignored me _insufferable Vampire_. "Besides t...there is innocent k...kids out t...there."

"They are only humans, ones that wouldn't think twice about hurting us." _God he really hates humans, no wonder he despises a half breed_.

"Doesn't m...mean they deserve to die" my strength to see no one harmed gave me strength. Strength that is to reach and grab Eric's arm, he jumped at my voluntary touch. "Hit me" I snarled out, Eric seemed shocked to say the least before shaking his head. Rolling my eyes I did the first thing that came to mind, slammed my forehead directly into his. Eric of course came out unscathed, I was not so fortunate. Hoping Eric could control himself, I let the blood drip down my face from my cut.

"F...follow my lead" before he could argue I pulled him with me, towards the guarded doors; I could feel his hunger as he looked at my blood.

Using all my acting skills, (none) I managed to fake sob as we got closer to the guards.

"O...oh thank g...goodness" men expect women to be nervous when covered in blood, so my stutter came in handy for once.

"Miss what happened" a young man, (far too young to be in a war) stepped forward first.

"A V...Vampire t...tried to eat me" sobbing in Eric's arms dramatically I looked lovingly at him. "My sweet Wilbert s...saved me, b...but the horrid c...creature got away" Eric looked slightly pissed at his new name, but my story had the desired effect.

"Which way did Satan's creature escape to Miss?" _God I feel like I am in a bad movie_. I pointed behind us, pretending to be too distraught to speak. The three guards went of running in the direction, each one patting Eric/Wilbert on their way through. The second they were gone, I threw myself out of Eric's arms (almost as dramatically as I had thrown myself in them).

"N...now what" I was fully willing to let Eric take over, just to see how he would get us out of here. Shaking his head, a slight smile on his lips; Eric opened the door outside, before slamming it shut.

"This way" grabbing my hand he pulled me into the church. I had to jog to keep up with him, as he walked briskly down the aisle.

"Where is the exit?" I muttered _back there_, before the irritating voice of Steve Newlin overcame mine.

"There are several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell" _Oh such a bad line_ I thought. Then as if the self sanctified Steve Newlin had planned it, all the doors to the church opened and what I could only assume where they army, marched on in. Covered in silver chains, holding wooden stakes and a few cross bows; they actually managed to intimidate me, but that was probably because I could see their hateful Aura's. Because of that I was not stupid enough to think that these people would let us leave, or even attempt to save themselves before Eric went all blood bath on their arses.

"The war has begun you Vampire and your evil whore of Satan"_harsh_"you Vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon"

"The V...Vampire you're h...holding prisoner got away. He is b...bound to get help" _plus there was Sookie_.

"Oh that's precious, a whore of Satan with a stutter. Godric is no threat to us little girl" Steve and his army burst out laughing, I felt like I was in third grade again. Unable to help my reaction my nails lengthened and my fangs popped out, snarling I charged at Steve. Only to be cut short when Eric grabbed me around the waist and for some reason my body instantly calmed. Despite myself I leaned back against him, my body needing the serenity he sometimes offered.

"Well looks like the whore has fangs." If Eric hadn't had been already holding me I would have gutted the little prick right then and there. "Looks like we have two of Satan's worshipers to sacrifice, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

It seemed to happen in a matter of minutes, Eric was chained face up on the alter; his skin burning from the silver chains. Whereas I was being secured to the side by Gabe, my hands also in silver chains; I could do nothing but whimper in pain as he began twisting and groping my breasts, away from Steve's view of course. I could feel Eric's gaze on me, tuning my face I looked into his eyes as Gabe's disgusting tongue slivered its way up my neck. Shuddering I let my eyes drop shut, unable to look into Eric's intense and furious gaze any longer.

"You see. Just as our lord, our saviour was betrayed for thirty pieces of silver... A few ounces of silver can betray the children of Satan to the World."

"I...I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom. And the girl as well" my eyes snapped open at Eric's words, as if it had only just sunk in that me was sacrificing himself.

"That's noble, but she is as much evil as you are. She hardly deserves mercy, maybe we should tie her to you, so you can meet the sun together. Bet this marshmallow would roast up nicely" Steve walked over to me, it was obvious he did not care that Gabe was currently abusing me. A noise from outside stopped both of them however, the church doors burst open and Bill came running in with Sookie.

"Gabriella" screaming Sookie ran towards me, I had never felt such relief. At least until a gun was quickly pointed at my head.

"Not one more step" Steve crocked the gun, suddenly a bang was heard and the gun dropped away. Clutching his now green hand Steve looked in wonder and pain at the man who caused it, he had blond hair and was standing off to the side; wearing a Light of Day Institute jumper.

"What the..." a green blotch hit Steve in the head before he could continue.

"Nobody hurts my sister's friends" ground out the young man, Sookie stared in wonder at him before springing into action. Before Gabe could pull another gun on me, she had freed Eric. Snarling he launched himself as Gabe, grabbing him by the neck Eric ground out "nobody touches what is mine" before snapping his neck. Moving cautiously around Eric, Sookie un-locked my cuffs; breathing in relief I felt my strength begin to return. Tossing Gabe to the side Eric ran a hand down my cheek, before turning on Steve. Slamming him into the stairs, Eric bared his fangs.

"Go ahead murder us, murder us before God. We are willing to die" at Steve's words I glanced at the scared faces of his army. Rumbling was heard from outside the church, _what now_?

The doors opened dramatically and a Vampire in a cowboy hat strolled in, followed by many others.

"Steve Newlin" I recognised the voice of Stan, "you have pushed us too far. You expect us to just sit on our thumbs, while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first, same way we did your father." Sookie mumbled "Oh, God, No" before all hell broke loose. Snarling like rabid dogs the Vampires all attacked, I could already see how this battle would end.

"Enough" Godric's pure voice ran out across the church, Vampires and humans froze in wonder at his angelic figure. "You came for me I assume?"

"Yeah, sheriff "answered Stan reluctantly, a human still in his grips.

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist. We will leave you in peace Mr Newlin, none of your people are willing to die; do not make them."

"Kill me, I am willing to die" Newlin spread his arms, before Godric suddenly appeared behind him. Grabbing Steve by the scruff of his neck, like a little boy; Godric displayed him to his army.

"Good people, this man wishes you only to die for his insanity. I would not have it so... go home to your families" Godric's calming voice worked on Vampires and Humans. Slowly the predators released their pray, allowing them to scurry away.

"Come" Godric released Steve, once all the humans where gone or leaving; but before he could walk away Stan stepped in front of him. "Sir, after all these humans have done to you?"

"I said come" Stan moved out of Godric's way and followed him out of the church. It still shocked me the power the outwardly young looking Vampire had. Sookie rushed over to me, embracing me fondly. And for a very long time, I willingly hugged somebody back.

"Thank you for coming back" I whispered, she smiled and held my hand tightly for a second before releasing it.

"Come" I turned at Eric's voice, noting that Sookie and Bill had vanished; probably back to Bon Temps.

"O...our deal is done E...Eric" I ground out, while I was grateful for his saving me from Gabe, I had no wish to return and be chained again.

"Gabriella I have no wish to fight, either way you are returning with me. Whether it be chained or free is your choice" at Eric's words I snarled at him.

"Y...you cannot k...keep me" suddenly my so called owner was in front of me. He looked into my eyes, I knew he was testing my disobedience. Growling I punched him in the face, ignoring the throbbing in my hand I forced myself to not run away.

Eric sighed, running a single finger down my cheek. "Why do you always make the wrong decisions Gabriella?" Ignoring my screams of fury he tossed me over his shoulder and walked out of the church. My gaze landed on Steve's, he had a rather bewildered look on his face; and it gave me slight amusement before I was reminded of where I was going, back to hell.

**Ok ladies and Gentlemen, should I kill Godric or let him live. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the short chapter, but when you gotta end one, you gotta end it :). Don't worry the next one will be longer, so don't expect it to come out tomorrow :P unless my social life seriously fails in the next day or so, I probably won't update for a week. I have a concert and a formal to go to; but in my spare time will be writing, so don't fear. **

**I really appreciate all your reviews, and the over whelming response regarding my question in the last chapter; has pretty much sealed the deal on what I will do. But who knows maybe I will change my mind... **

**Xoxo **

**Future **

Eric looked around Godric's glass house in boredom, but then his mind was not on the party; Eric was thinking about the tasty morsel that was currently seated (forcibly) next to Godric. Eric remembered with amusement the first thing she had done when he brought her here, take a shower. Understandable considering she had been molested at the Church, by a so called religious man; Eric recognised a sadist when he saw one, hell takes one to know one.

Leaving Gabriella no other choice upon her exit from the shower, he had placed a deep red dress for her to change into. And despite the disgusted look that graced her face, Eric couldn't help but wish he was the silk caressing her skin at the moment. Having already paid homage to Godric, Eric was left waiting for him to release Gabriella to his care. Eric had thought it strange when Godric appointed himself the protector of his Angel, snatching her up before Eric could feed. Even though he had offered Gabriella to his Maker to feed from, Eric was now regretting that decision. Somehow the idea of another Vampire partaking in what is his possession; even if it was his Maker...disturbed him. Shaking his head in disbelief at his laps in thought, Eric wondered over to Gabriella's side; enjoying as her eyes widened at his presence. Standing next to her, Eric ran a finger tip down her neck.

"Eric, Gabriella tells me you two had an agreement." At Godric's words Eric's hand tightened on her neck, how dare she try to undermine him? Satisfied he had frightened her (the pulse quickening under his thumb alerting him to her alarm). Eric relaxed his hand, a silent promise of retribution in his head.

I stared around the room, despite not being the only (supposed) human in the room; she was currently the only one being glared at. I could feel both Eric and Stan's eyes racking over me from across the room, I could even feel Godric's eyes burn my neck. Despite the party going on around me, I was understandably depressed. Sookie had gone, along with Bill and her brother; so I felt even more out of place than normal. It didn't help that I knew Eric would waste no time in capturing me again, but for the moment Godric seemed to be keeping him at bay.

"Tell me Gabriella, why is Eric so attached to you?" startled I stared into Godric's calming eyes.

Huffing I crossed my arms, "I h...have no idea. He l...likes my t...taste, but he p...promised to release m...me if I found you, or that w...was my understanding."

Before we could discuss the matter further, I felt a hand rest on my neck. Stiffening instantly, I quickly recognised Eric's touch and a little tension left me, well before Godric uttered his next words.

"Eric, Gabriella tells me you two had an agreement." I bit back a squeak of pain as Eric's hand tightened; he seemed satisfied with my response though; and went back to lightly touching me.

"Godric you and I both know, that the second I release Gabriella she will become a target for every hungry Vampire out there." _That arrogant self satisfied prick, he is trying to make it sound like he is doing me a favour_.

"This is true" Godric turned to me, once again I fell into the spell that where his eyes; _pretty_. "Surely you would be happier with Eric child, safer at least.

Shaking my head I scoffed, obviously Godric did not know his own Childe. "The last place in the world I am safe, is with Eric Northman. Please I just want to leave, you will never hear from me again. And I have my ways for avoiding Vampires, it has never let me down before" _well before Eric anyways_.

"Even so, you are mine Gabriella. We made no deal that I would release you once you assisted me, merely that I would resist my more carnal needs while in your presence." I shivered at Eric's words, realising the truth in them. " And now that Godric is safe, our deal is off" suddenly I realised what he was implying.

"You fucking bastard" snarling I threw Eric's hand of with surprising strength and stood, every inch of me in a threatening stance. "If you think for one second that I am just going to allow you to **claim **me, then you spent too much time getting bopped on the head as a child." Before my eyes I watched, along with most of the people/Vampires in the room; as Eric's eyes flashed with fury. But before he made a move, I was thrown backwards by some force. Screaming I slammed into the wall, or went through it; I was too hazy to tell. A great gust of heat threatened to melt my face, when suddenly I was covered by a huge cold piece of marble. Squeaking I felt every inch of Eric press up against me, I vaguely heard his hiss of pain as shrapnel hit his back. Then as suddenly as the loud noise began, it was gone.

Coughing I shoved Eric of me, he groaned in pain as his back hit the ground. I supposed I should have cared, considering he had just saved me from a lot of pain; but I was more concerned with the screaming and moaning people around me. Fighting back the bile in my throat as I noticed a severed/blown apart hand, I walked swiftly around it assessing the damage to the rooms. Suffice to say this was not the first attack I had been in, and after seeing no one who was not being helped. I calmly I made my way back to Eric. To my shock he hadn't moved, leaning down I shoved his shoulder.

"Eric" kicked his shoulder this time "Eric, g...get up" he just sort of moaned out a word that sounded like _cant_. Sighing I went down to his level, (pulling on his probably now sore shoulder) I managed to get him onto his side.

"Gods" I breathed out. His entire back was a bloody mess, literally. Every part that I looked at had bits of silver and wood in it, it was a miracle that he was even alive. Thankfully because of the blood all around, Eric's fangs where out. _Damned conscience _I thought, before swiping my wrist across Eric's fang; hissing in pain as I did it. As the scent of my blood hit the room, every hungry head flipped up into my direction. Thankfully I was saved by the figure of Godric, he stepped calmly in front of myself and Eric; effectively guarding us from predators.

"Help him Gabriella" whispered Godric, nodding I lowered my bleeding wrist into Eric's mouth. Almost instantly his fangs clamped down, yelping I forced myself not to move as he fed. _This better get me some serious brownie points_, leaning my head back against the wall; I allowed Eric to drink his fill. Finally he seemed to regain some of his former self and slowed down the feeding. His eyes staring into my slightly woozy ones, as he released my wrist with a 'pop'. Moaning I held it to my chest; noticing all the guests had left, or run away.

Eric groaned as he sat up. The slight 'pinging' of something hitting the floor, alerted me to the silver shrapnel leaving his body.

"Godric" whispered Eric weakly, suddenly Godric's arms wrapped around me. Grabbing my wrist he lifted it to his mouth, shuddering I felt him lick it.

"Curious" releasing my wrist as he spoke, he quickly bit into his. Before I could protest he placed it carefully into my mouth. Gagging I was forced to swallow his blood, tears filled my eyes at the thought of being another toy to a far more powerful Vampire.

"Godric" this time Eric's voice had strength in it, so the wrist was removed from my mouth instantly.

Sighing Godric released me, his strength filled me quickly; but I hadn't had time to steal any of his abilities properly.

"Eric we will return to the hotel, they have been alerted to our accident. Once there I think you should tell me exactly what Gabriella is" Godric's words filled me with purpose, I had to escape.

The Hotel Godric took us to, was actually quite nice. Made less nice by the fact that I was wrapped in silver chains and being carried by one of Godric's human bodyguards, but from what I could see from my upside down position; it was a damn fine Hotel.

"Eric take Gabriella up to your room, make sure she is secure. We must meet with Ms Flanagan, I believe she is upset with me" I could feel the sadness in Godric's voice, and knew he blamed himself for the deaths back at his home. I felt the body carrying me release its hold, with an yelp I landed on the ground. I watched in mild amusement as the bully who dropped me was picked up and dropped himself by Eric.

"You do not harm my property" _ok there goes any good points he got_. Before I could scream that I was not his, Eric pulled on some gloves and took the silver of me. Poised to run, I was stopped by a hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked furious into Godric's eyes, before Eric wrapped his arms around my waist and swung me up (in front of all the Hotel guests) over his shoulder and went to what I presumed was our room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Little bit of Eric and Gabriella smut here, figured it had been awhile since I had any. And seeing as how this is an M rated story, that it should have some sexy moments like this. Plus who doesn't want to read about a sexy Eric and "fragile" Gabby? :P **

**Xoxo**

**Future **

**PS: WARNING SMUT AHOY, IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ...(I love though ;) **

Snarling I kicked and shoved as best I could, but hanging upside down was not the ideal position to perform bodily harm. In the end I just settled for occasionally punching his back, a ringing slap hit the air. It took a second for my brain to actually understand what was happening, Eric had actually spanked me. It took me another second to start screaming, best as I could anyway.

"H...how dare you, I am n...not a petulant c...child to be spanked" even as I said it I realised how stupid what I said was, after all in some small part of my mind I knew I was acting exactly like a child. All I received for my words was another spank, so furious I settled down. _I can't believe people aren't having a fit, I mean I am being KIDNAPPED_. It still hadn't entered my mind that it was a Vampire Hotel and screaming people were probably everyday occurrences, _stupid Vampires_.

With the help of an elevator we reached Eric's room quickly, faster than I would have liked anyway. Screeching again I kicked enough to actually get Eric to release me, landing with a painful thump I glared back up at Eric the Bastard.

"Are you quite done yet?" he sounded so serious that I actually froze, staring up at him I quickly found my gaze at the floor; it was impossible to keep such a cold glare.

"Yes" I mumbled out, I heard a vague 'good' before finding myself face down on his lap. Screeching like a Banshee I tried desperately to escape, but Eric flipped my dress up and had my panties down in seconds. I felt a whoosh of air before Eric's hand imprinted my arse, crying out I struggled against the grip that had me pinned. That was no love tap, that was full on punishment slap and one that I knew would bruise.

"That was for worrying me in the church" what Eric said barely entered my brain, I was too busy thinking _fuckkkkk_. Another slap landed higher on my arse, followed by several all over; suffice to say by the end I was begging him to stop.

"And that was for trying to get Godric to help you" he lightly ran a hand over the marks he had left. "You belong to me Gabriella" Eric ran a finger between the cheeks of my arse, screeching I buckled against him. "Stop squirming" surprisingly enough I did, _must have been the tone in his voice_

. Forcing myself not to move, I let him softly touch my bright red marks. Whimpering when he got too rough and sighing when his hand softened in response. Suddenly I felt his hand pass precariously close to the lips of my pussy, too shocked to move as I felt him slip one thick finger into me.

Suffice to say the shock didn't last long after that, hissing at the rough invasion I bit down on his thigh. To my relief he removed his finger, wincing at how much it had hurt I wondered how most women dealt with sex; it seemed uncomfortable to say the least. Squirming I released the part of his leg I held captive, as I opened my mouth to demand release I felt a piece of cloth slip over it and tie at the back of my head. Screaming I tried again to bite down, but Eric's plan worked as my mouth couldn't find grip.

"I would have enjoyed hearing your voice moan in pleasure" Eric's hand landed on my aching arse again. "But I will make do with hearing your screams from behind your gag." Terrified I arched up against him, but that just gave him leeway to flip me onto my back. Even the soft covers on the bed did not stop the pain from my abused backside, pain sparked up my back like fire. Breathing quickly though my nose I watched Eric appraise me; and I had to admit I was damned glad that my dress had slipped over to cover my more private areas. Smirking Eric leaned over me, every inch of his body laid across mine like a blanket. With eyes that swore revenge, I slammed my forehead into his; or tried to. Taking advantage of my weakened state, Eric used his speed to dodge what should have caused an amazing bruise.

"This time I choose" it took me a second to realise what he meant, in fact I only fully understood when he ripped my dress clean off my body.

Screaming I slammed my fists into his face, chest and sides; basically anything that may cause damage. And Eric let me, soon I began to feel exhaustion slip in; panting heavily my weak arms dropped to the side. Chuckling under his breath, Eric shoved my thighs apart; settling comfortably in the space between. Starting at my neck he slowly sucked the skin, a teasing of a bite. Mentally exhausted I just lay there, knowing I was no match (at the moment) for his strength. Almost gently he made his way, licking and nipping down my neck to my breasts. Moaning involuntarily as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, I unknowingly arched my hips into his. Eric of course felt it instantly and pushed back, causing a rippling effect of pleasure to streak to where he was suckling me.

"Mine" whispering in what seemed like aware, I had a split second warning before his fangs sunk into the skin around my nipple. Screeching in pleasure from behind the gag, my hands found their way into his hair; trying to pull him closer. All too soon his bite was over, moaning in disappointment I looked down into his smug face; his lips tinged with the redness of my blood. Thinking he was about to leave, I braced myself to be knocked out or something worse. Instead his lips followed the trail his hand made before, nipping slowly around my navel before settling just above my pussy. With each of his un-necessary breaths, I felt cool air hit my clit. For the sake of my honour I made one last attempt at escape, but we both knew my heart wasn't in it; after all this time of being alone, I just had to know what it felt like...To be touched and tasted in such a way.

Eric and I moaned in pleasure as his tongue made a first swipe between my lips, then settling into a pattern, he slowly circled my clit with his tongue; never using the same style twice. Soon enough he had me moaning from behind my gag, my hands once again in his hair; desperate for a finger, tongue, anything to fill the emptiness inside of me. To my delight Eric began slipping his tongue into me, moaning I wrapped my thighs around his head; not having to worry about him suffocating was a relief I barely even noticed. Never having felt anything as amazing as Eric's tongue, I knew that my pathetic attempts at masturbation paled considerably in comparison. Growling in frustration as he removed his tongue, I was quickly compensated with a finger. This time there was no discomfort, only a feeling of pleasure. Roughly he began pumping it into me, while a zigzagging pattern was picked up by his tongue to play over my swollen clit. Quickly slipping another finger in, I knew Eric was waiting for me to beg. Looking down my eyes connected with his heat filled blue ones; my eyes must have done the begging for me. Because suddenly he used his famous speed to pound his digits into me, screaming I felt my body contract around them. Tears falling freely down my cheeks, I embraced the white hot pleasure as it echoed through my body; sending ever nerve into frenzy. I must have blacked out for a second because next thing I knew, Eric's ice eyes where looking level into mine. My entire body was numb; it was all I could do not to thank Eric for the peace right then and there.

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips, to my amazement I could taste myself on him. Blushing I hid my face in his shoulder, it was then I noticed the absence of my gag.

"I have to go now Angel, duty calls. But don't worry I will be back soon" I almost scoffed at the condescending tone in his voice; before I realised I was still clinging to him. Embarrassed I forced my arms and hands out of there death grip, ignoring the amused glance Eric sent me as he hopped up. To my amazement he pulled the covers up and over my naked body, like he didn't want to chance anyone else seeing it.

"Don't bother trying to escape, I chose a room with silver covered inside doors. And we are on one of the highest floor, so unless you can sprout actual wings? Don't try the window" I watched too exhausted to move as Eric straightened his clothes, thankfully he had the courtesy to wash his hands; I didn't want any other Vampires smelling such a personal thing on him. I drifted off to sleep before he could even say goodbye, at the moment it was sleep not escape that revolved around my mind.

**Ok first heavy smut scene, wanted this out before plot continues. The sexual tension between those two was killing me, maybe now I can introduce a little Godric play (mwahahaha) ok so anyway wrote this late at night, so hope it is ok. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is where I separate myself from most of the True blood storyline for the time being, done so that I could establish a stronger relationship between Gabriella, Godric and Eric. YES I LET GODRIC LIVE, for now mwahahaha. No but seriously I find him as hot as you all do, so enjoy him from here on out. **

**Xoxo **

**Future**

Eric sat tense, watching the exchange between his Maker and Nan Flannigan. Godric was far more powerful than Ms Flannigan, but he allowed her to talk to him in this manner. Eric could fondly remember the days they slaughtered, tortured, fed and fucked their way though most of the world; now Godric seemed to have calmed, which meant Eric himself was far more docile than he had been before.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards" Ms Flannigan was pissed, any Vampire with half a brain could tell; but Eric had no intention of allowing her to blame everything on his Maker.

"Stan went to the church on his own; none of us knew anything about it." Ms Flannigan's face just seemed more pissed at Eric's words.

"Oh really? Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans" Eric knew she was right, hell he himself had gone on a feeding frenzy with Stan once or twice. "But you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue."

"And how were we to know that this time he meant it?" Eric distantly noticed Isabella's words; his mind was on his pet a few rooms over. He could sense she had just fallen asleep properly, how quant.

"Not my problem, yours" Ms Flannigan looked pointedly at Godric, Eric felt fury fill him; how dare she speak to him so.

"Don't talk to him that way" growled Eric, Ms Flannigan barely even responded.

"Don't talk to me that way" lifting his head slightly, Eric sensed the threat in her words. "Let's get to the point. How'd they manage to abduct you?" she turned back to Godric.

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself" Eric barely restrained the panic from entering his face, Godric wanted to die.

"Why"

"Why not" answered Godric simply to Ms Flannigan, in a condescending tone she added.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?"

"What do you think?" the rest of their words faded to the back of Eric's mind. All that circled it was thoughts of Godric dead, determined he reasoned that there must be some way for Eric to get him to live again, to feel alive as a dead person could. Eric knew what would happen next, Godric would lose his status in the Vampire community; and then he would kill himself, which would not be allowed. As they all rose Eric gracefully moved in front of Godric, "No".

"Look in my heart" Eric already knew that Godric had decided to give up, but he refused to back down.

"You have to listen to me"

"There is nothing to say" becoming desperate Eric did the only thing he could think of.

"There is, listen to me Godric. The young women I have under my... care, is half Angel. Think of the power she holds" as Godric moved to get around him Eric put a hand on his chest. "I would give her to you Godric, an Angel, a symbol of hope. Please just don't leave me" at his words Godric stopped, Eric could sense his interest.

"I will think on this Eric, but I could never take her from you. But if you would allow, I would like to learn her." Eric nodded, Godric merely wished to understand his pet; what she is and where she comes from. Eric himself wished to know that, but she would never trust him enough to speak; so this would work out well. "Eric when I am with her it will be for several days of the week, I will study and help her gain her powers. You may have her for the rest; I must admit I am rather excited. It has been to long since something has interested me. I will come for her next evening, ensure she is ready; we will be going back to your town Eric; she will be at my home however." Relief evident Eric bid Godric goodbye, his Maker would not destroy himself this night; and he had Gabriella to thank, not that he ever would. Smirking Eric made his way back to his room, he had to rest if he was going to ensure Gabriella was ready to leave.

Tossing and turning, I knew something was wrong in my mind. The Vampire Godric was next to me, in front of us was the old lake my mother used to take me to when I was young; and it was dark. The moon reflected of the surface making the whiteness of Godric even more pale and beautiful, sighing I laid down in the grass.

"What is wrong Gabriella, are you cold" I nodded and Godric opened his arms, I felt myself float into them almost. Wrapped in his strangely warm eyes I stared up into the sky, he smelt like rain after drought and I felt like I was back home.

"I'm dreaming a...aren't I? And your here because you made me drink my blood" I whispered it, mostly because I almost didn't want to know the truth.

"Yes you are dreaming, but that does not mean you cannot enjoy yourself Gabriella. Do you never just relax?" I knew this was strange, weren't people supposed to have sex Vampire dreams, not talking ones.

"I'm the supposed p...pet of a V...Vampire sheriff, a V...Viking no less" laughing I added "of c...course I don't r...relax."

I felt Godric's chest rumbled in laughter under me, he was nice comfortable I had to admit and something about him felt right. But then if I was honest with myself, sometimes things with Eric felt simply right as well.

"Gabriella, you mustn't think so much; you will give yourself a headache" moaning in relaxation I felt Godric's fingers nimbly massage my temples. I had never felt anything so peaceful in my entire life; I could almost feel my worries and concerns seeping away.

"So sensitive" murmured Godric, somehow in my dream I had ended up sitting with my back to Godric, his hands working magic on my temples.

"Yes she is" yelping I opened my eyes, Eric was sitting in front of me. Suddenly I found myself unable to speak, the shear idea of being between such powerful creatures frightened and aroused me.

"Eric you must learn not to startle your Pet so, she is... sensitive to more than just touch" Eric smirked at Godric's words; somehow I felt his hand run up my leg. Looking down I realised the touch was coming from outside of my mind, somebody was touching me why I slept and looking into phantom Eric's smug face, I knew who it was.

"G...Godric wake me up" I stammered out, the hand was slowly rising higher up my leg, almost at my inner thigh. When I felt it almost at my apex I cried out, "Godric". Screaming the name still I suddenly knew I was awake, Eric was lying in the bed next to me and he didn't seem too happy with the fact that I had just screamed out his Makers name.

"No w...wait" holding my hands to Eric's chest when I felt his anger grow, I instantly wished I hadn't as it simply escalated. "I...I was dreaming, p...please it wasn't my f...fault" at my words Eric's Aura slowly went back to neutral.

"Very well" one huge arm wrapped around my waist, pulling my back to his front, my markings fluttered nervously at his close proximity. "Tomorrow you will go with Godric to his home, he has expressed a wish to know you better." At Eric's words fear consumed me, Godric wanted to know what I was, how I was even alive and I had no answers. Would he torture me when I couldn't help him, or worse?

"Calm your mind pet, I told Godric you know nothing of your heritage, you are safe and he would never harm something like you, not anymore anyway." I noticed how Eric sounded regretful at the last, did he want me dead or did he simply want his vicious maker to come back and replace the far kinder one. I nodded to tell Eric I understood, knowing no amount of struggling would get him to release me, I settled down; I would need sleep if I am to find out the truth about myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hmm I'm updating well, thanks to all who have reviewed. It honestly inspires me to write more, I know right never saw it coming. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it when I was surposed to be doing a LIT SAC. :P**

**Xoxo **

**Future**

Some annoying finger was trailing down my cheek, snarling and with eyes still shut I flicked it away.

"Five more minutes mum" murmuring I cuddled closer to my pillow, my entire body nearly wrapped around it.

"Does she always sleep this deeply, I hope she isn't attached to that pillow Eric" I opened an eye at the strange male voice. I wasn't at home and mother wasn't waking me, I was in fact being stared at quite intently by two Vampires. Groaning I pulled the pillow over my head, "G...Go away". Both Eric and Godric chuckled at my comment; throwing the pillow at them I noticed it was night time already. _Damned Vampires making me adjust to their sleeping times, don't they realise I need sunlight?_ It was then I looked into Eric's eyes, blushing I remembered exactly what he had done to me the other night, how he had made me feel.

"Eric I believe you are making her uncomfortable" my head snapped up at Godric's words, before I could stop it my mouth began vomiting out words.

"No t...the fact that I am n...naked in a bed, with t...two Vampires watching me is m...making me u...uncomfortable." Once again the arrogant pricks chuckled at my words, well they may have seen millions of naked women between them; that didn't mean I wanted them to see me naked...Again.

"Come Godric, I know my Pet. She will not co-operate until she is dressed, your clothes are already in the bathroom Angel" _God I hate his condescending tone_. Hissing as I walked past them in my sheet/toga, I practically bolted for the bathroom; slamming and locking the door behind me. Wishing I had the ability to gain control of my life, I sighed in frustration at the clothes Eric had gotten me, they screamed slut.

Poking my head out the door I threw the offending mini skirt, high heels and tank top at Eric's fat head.

"D...despite what you believe, I am n...not a slut E...Eric. Get me p...proper clothes" furious I slammed the door behind me. Figuring it would take them awhile I was surprised when the door opened and Godric stood there, his gaze assessed me before finally landing on my face. In his arms where clothes, baggy and comfortable clothes that I couldn't wait to wear. Leaping forward I grabbed them out of his arm, muttered a thank you before waiting for him to leave. To my annoyance he didn't, at least Eric was gone though.

"Could I have s...some privacy p...please?" Godric seemed surprised at my request, then understanding.

"Of course child, I forget that humans are far more touchy about the naked form then Vampires; accept my apology." Bowing slightly to me, I was relieved to see him turn. Huffing slightly I pulled on the clothes, relieved to find a bra among the offering; it just wasn't nice for a girl my size to go strutting around without support. I mumbled at thank you as I handed Godric my clothes.

"What h...happened to E...Eric" I only cared because he was such a violent creature, had nothing to do with how he had made me feel.

"I sent Eric away; I feel that he makes you more nervous. Come little Angel let me show you my home" nodding I held onto the arm that Godric offered, but I had to admit I was getting sick of the nicknames from both the pig headed Vampires in my life. I was a little frightened when Godric lead me to the balcony, I felt arms wrap around my waist. Looking into Godric's arms I didn't have to ask what he was doing, nodding I wrapped my arms around his neck. Seconds later we shot up into the air, _fuck I hate this_. Shutting my eyes I prayed that he wouldn't drop me, I had no wish to become a splatter on the ground in the middle of nowhere. It took Godric a lot less time than I would have guessed to land, shivering at the cold I looked around. We were back at _Fangtasia_, groaning I ran my hand down my face.

"Do not worry Gabriella, we are merely picking up some items" Godric took my hand and quickly made his way to the front of the line. To my amusement Vampires and humans alike seemed to sense his power, they backed off and didn't argue with his decision to hop the queue.

"Godric" Pam's posh voice was heard before we walked inside, _God I hate this place_. It was just as vulgar as I remembered; it shocked me that people found it exciting to even be here. Eric was sitting on his thrown as we entered, it took him a second to reach our side; I felt his eyes on me, but refused to return the glance.

"Has she displeased you already Godric, shall I have her punished?" growled Eric as he looked at me, furious I looked up; which must have been his goal as he looked pleased with my acknowledgment of his existence.

"She has been perfect Eric; I am here to pick up some items and to talk to you. May we retire to your office?" I felt Godric's arm release me, looking down in shock I noticed that they were leaving me while they went to talk. I could escape, _stupid Vampires_. As if sensing what my mind was thinking Eric added, "Pam will be watching the doors. Take advantage of my hospitality Gabriella and have a drink, do not try and escape." Mimicking his voice like a child, I walked towards the bar. There was a rather large Vampire tending the bar, shrugging I sat down.

"What can I get you?" startled I looked up, _time to take advantage_.

"Could I please have a shot of vodka and keep them coming" to be honest I had never tried Vodka, but it had a unique name so why the hell not? Wrinkling my nose at the smell, I gulped it down in one. Coughing and spluttering like a fool, to the obvious amusement of the bar man I didn't back out on drinking the other three he had lined up. Pretty soon I was giggling and handing of the bar, it had been a long time since I had been this relaxed.

"Care to dance" startled out of my happy place, I stared at the obvious Vampire who had asked me. He was cute in a boy next door sort of way, but even I could tell that he was a young one. Smiling in what I assumed was a sexy manner, I grabbed his offered hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Looking at him from beneath my lashes I began dancing up against him, pretty soon he caught on and we where grinding next to other couples before I knew it.

"What is your name Sweet" I smiled coyly at his name, grabbing him around the neck I whispered in his ear. "Gabriella" he growled under his breath at my name, hell even I got turned on hearing it spoken in my new sultry tone.

"You smell delicious Gabriella" as he said it my boy next door, ran his tongue up my neck. Moaning at the feeling I had a flash in my mind of Eric doing the same, before shoving it down; to my annoyance one of Godric merely took its place. "Come with me" In my drunken state I followed Mr innocent into the corner of the room, I heard a strange pop. Startled I realised he was about to feed on me, murmuring 'No' I shoved against his chest. But in my intoxicated state it was rather like hitting a lion with a feather, Mr Evil simply laughed and pinned my hands to the side. Unable to defend myself I felt the brush of his fangs on my neck, but before he could bite down he was thrown across the room. Laughing madly I watched in drunken amusement as Eric threw Mr Evil around the room, people were screaming and running past me in their rush for the door. The Vampires just watched the scene, doing nothing to help the offending Vampire. I looked around for Godric; nearly dying of shock when I realised he was next to me.

"Gotta get you a bell" laughing at my own joke I grabbed his arm to stop myself from falling over.

"Eric" I barely heard the word come from Godric, but Eric must have because he stopped his attack; growling "Get out" to the entire crowd. Once they had left I yawned, _well now I'm bored_. Then to my delight I realised that the bar man had left the Vodka bottle on the bar, _yay_. Letting go of Godric I began walking to the bar, stupid Eric got in my way so I shoved him out of it.

"Good" grabbing the bottle as I spoke, even I had to admit the taste left much to be desired.

"Glahamafa" shaking my head, I became amused at my words again, laughing and twirling around.

"Well it appears that alcohol effects her strongly" I saunter over to Godric at his words, giggling I gave him a very proper kiss on the lips.

"No offence Vampo boy, but the amount of Vodka I have drunk; would affect even you" throwing myself off him I landed into something hard.

Eric's arms where holding me in place, "Huh, Eric lemme go...I wanna dance" when it became clear that he wouldn't I sighed and made his arms wrap around me. I felt him chuckle beneath his breath. "We should get her drunk more often. She is far more affectionate" I laughed again at the image of me being cuddly, a cute cuddly Angel; what a cliché. But I had to admit, Eric's cold body felt nice against my hot one.

Closing my eyes I leaned back against his chest even more, suddenly extremely tired.

"Come Gabriella" Godric was standing in front of me, smiling I quickly moved from Eric's giant form into Godric's comforting embrace. I may have imagined it but I was quite sure I heard Eric growl, _stupid Vampires_.

Godric began leading me towards some couches in the corner, sighing in enjoyment I sank into one; Godric positioned himself so he could hold me up, Eric sat down across from us.

"Tell me Gabriella, how are you even alive" _Oh great more with the questions_.

"Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other this much" I motioned with my hands "they hold each other real tight, and nine months later a baby is born." Rather than laugh at my brilliant joke they just seemed frustrated, so I decided to cut them a break.

"I don't know ok, mum never told me; she just kept me hidden" _note to self alcohol decreases stutter 100%_.

"Where did she hide you Angel" ground out Eric, obviously frustrated.

"Oh, all over the place; with all kinds of names. I have been Antoinette, Julie, Victoria and Francesca, all in one year. I liked Antoinette the best; mum did to, but then she died." I felt a hand under my chin, I met Godric's eyes.

"How did she die Gabriella?" the question brought up painful memories, ones I had tried desperately to burry with the fake name I had been using at the time.

"She just died ok. So I moved to America and became Gabriella again, wasn't expecting to be kidnapped by a giant blond buffoon." Eric growled at my last comment, to add a cherry on top I poked out my tongue at him.

"Did Vampires kill her?" _what is it with them and mum_. I felt my mind dash back to that horrible night, knowing that nothing would stop the repeat in my mind.

"_**Gabriella pack your bags, we have to get out of here now" startled at my mother's voice I looked at her in my doorway. I didn't ask questions, having learnt long ago that stopping meant death for somebody I knew; now I didn't know anyone. Jumping up I grabbed my always packed bag, we had lived in this house for months, the longest time we had stayed in one place for a very long time. Down the hallway I heard a giant crash, looking up I yelped in pain as mum shoved me to the ground. Slamming the door to my bedroom she grabbed her gun, keeping it level with the door. **_

"_**Come on now ladies, is there really any point" the very Australian voice came from outside my door. Squeaking in fear I also grabbed my gun, levelling it at the door. **_

"_**Fuck you" my mum sounded scary even to me, but then she had always been that way. Forever the warrior protector, really more bodyguard than family; but she did what it took to protect me.**_

_**The voice behind the door chuckled. **_

"_**Now really Helen, no need to be rude; just give us the girl and you won't be harmed." In answer mum shot at the door, there was a muffled yelp of pain and a splattering sound. Yes mum and I weren't stupid, we loaded our guns with silver and wooden bullets. **_

"_**Damn that was my best man" growled the voice. Screaming I watched as the door was kicked open, the entire thing slamming into my mother; before the Vampire in question shot a very real gun at mums form on the floor. **_

"_**No" sobbing I crawled over to her body, ignoring the Vampires completely. I knew that before I got there that she was dead, I couldn't sense her Aura; not even a flicker. Pushing her hair of her face, I stared into the lifeless eyes that where so like mine. **_

"_**Come on now girly, we don't have all night" turning my head I got my first good look at the Vampire who murdered my mother. He wasn't what one would call impressive in stature or face, just ordinary; well except his Aura. He had the same wild patterns that I had only seen once before, in the form of an insane mass rapist my mother took me to see once; just so I knew what the Aura was. Recoiling in fear I quickly found my back against the wall, it was then I remembered the gun in my hand. **_

"_**N...Not a s...step closer" my voice was nothing to my mothers, and the Vampires knew it. They all laughed; flushed with anger I fired the gun. It missed my target, instead hitting the Vampire next to him square in the chest; it was the first time I had ever killed, I got a strange sense of satisfaction seeing him blow up like a water balloon.**_

"_**Now calm down, you don't want to do anything you might regret" I looked down at my mother's body as the Vampire spoke, screaming I levelled the gun at the guy next to him; this one also blew up. I knew how I must look with my crazy hair, blood soaked clothes and mad glint in my eyes; but I didn't care. **_

"_**Fuck you" screaming it, I had the intense satisfaction at seeing the wonder on his face at my voice; before I shot him in the head. Sadly at the same time he chose to shoot as well, screaming in pain I felt it enter my upper thigh. Gasping I reeled backwards, thinking I would hit the ground; but instead slamming into the window. Not supposed to withstand human weight, it shattered and my entire body went flying out of it. **_

Shaking my head I realised I had been staring into space. Godric and to my everlasting shock Eric, both had concerned looks on their faces.

"Yes, s...she was k...killed by Vampires" beseeching I looked into Godric's eyes, "please n...no more q...questions?" he nodded to my gratitude, Eric looked like he would argue but stopped at stern look from Godric.

"She has had enough Eric, when she is yours in two days hence; you may question her however long you wish. But until then she is mine" Eric nodded at Godric's words. Smirking I felt Godric pick me up, _Vampires are stupidly strong_. But too drunk to care I leaned my head on his shoulder, just wanting some peace and quiet; Godric could supply it. Maybe once I was feeling better after some days of rest (I was certain Godric would not hassle me), I could handle Eric then; but not now. __


	15. Chapter 15

It shouldn't have surprised me that a Vampire, who was over two thousand years old, would have such a magnificent home. I suppose I still held the belief that all things dead must live in coffins surrounded by cobwebs, Godric's home was quite the opposite. Extremely old fashioned on the outside, it had remarkably new possessions on the inside. Still in Godric's arms I looked around in wonder, the alcohol still in my system. Then something amazing caught my eyes, struggling out of Godric's arms, I stumbled towards the room that held my attention. Eyes wide I stared around at the massive assortment of books he possessed. Wall to wall book cases lined the room; to my delight he had every genre available.

"In my life I have found it a pleasure to read, after all I will live for a very long time." Chuckling at Godric's words, I realised how comfortable I felt around him compared to how I felt around Eric.

"I l...love books" lovingly I ran my hand over the plays of Shakespeare. "Mother always made sure that I had a good education, even when we where escaping those who hunted us." I felt Godric's presence behind me, his hand laid on my shoulder in support.

"What is your favourite play?" chuckling at his question I pulled out the volume Hamlet, I knew Godric was smiling at my choice.

"I knew Shakespeare when he wrote it, he was an extraordinary man; had a wonderful vision for the future." I spun around to face Godric; _wow he met the actual Shakespeare_.

"Who else have you met?" I smiled to myself at my lack of stutter, Godric no longer frightened me. He seemed to also notice, as his eyes took on a new light.

"I have met many and have great respect for all of them; Einstein was a particular privilege to meet." Smiling at his words, I reached for another book, only to stagger. Godric was behind me in a second, his hand wrapping around my waist to steady me.

"Thank you, I seem to have drunk too much" Godric helped me into a chair, and then settled in one of them opposite me. "How is it, Godric, that you are so kind, while Eric is so cruel?"

"I am afraid I made him that way, moulded him into an image of myself" the regret in Godric's voice was obvious, but still I was shocked. Godric was once as evil as Eric, perhaps more so considering that you would have to be truly malicious to want to make a replica of yourself.

"Why?" I couldn't stop my mouth from uttering the words, however Godric didn't seem angry, just amused with my innocent question.

"You have to understand Gabriella; I have been alive an extremely long time, longer than any creature has a right to. When I saw Eric, he was fighting in a manner that I hadn't seen for an age; so rather than let him die, I turned him. But I was angry, I hated the world and the wars that always seemed to murder thousands of innocents; not that I hadn't killed my own share of innocents. I admit to making a mistake with Eric, but I could never had imagined that he would continue to be so vicious; I am sorry" I knew he was sorry, even in my semi drunk state I understood this. But I couldn't bring myself to offer support, Eric was a monster and he was created by Godric.

**NEXT DAY**

Groaning I held my head as pain throbbed through it, coughing like a horse I fell out of the spacious bed Godric gave me. Unable to even look around the room, I stumbled over into the bathroom. Slipping of my clothes and jumping in the shower, I felt a moment of relief as the hot water hit me. But every time I moved I nearly cried, my head ached.

"Here Miss" squealing I wrapped my body in the shower curtain, glaring at the young maid who was interrupting my pain.

"Who the h...hell are you" for once my stammer was cause by pain.

The girl bobbed a curtsy much to my dismay, then held out some sort of pill to me. Recognising it as some sort of Panadol, I snatched it from her hand. Thankfully the maid didn't stay to dress me, rather left right away; not even fazed that she had just seen me naked. Thankfully the pill she gave me worked quickly and I was able to dress without feeling sick or in pain. To my shock when I went to the window, it was day time. Throwing it open I let the sun run over my body, I could every part of me weeping in relief. Despite everything I didn't know about my heritage, I knew that I needed sunlight to almost fuel me. Which was probably why I had been sleeping so much lately, that and the annoying lack of blood I had.

"This way Miss" startled once again I looked behind me; the same maid was standing next to an open door. Smiling I followed her out, all too willing to be pampered; I had been through hell only recently after all. The dining room was as beautifully made up as the rest of the house, to my increasing delight there was mountain loads of food on the table. Without waiting to invite I ran over to the table, piling as much food as I possibly could onto my plate. It seemed to take me seconds to finish eating, as my stomach grumbled I reasoned that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to eat so much so fast.

"Master Godric wishes you to know that you are safe here and free to leave, but to please return before nightfall; as rumours of unruly Werewolf packs have been spoken of." The Maid handed me a handful of bills as she spoke, shocked I just remembered to thank her as she walked away. Back at the clothing shop, I had been working for eight dollars and hour; now I had over five thousand in my hand. The thought of escaping with this money crossed my mind, but to be honest I liked Godric; he was kind and kept me from Eric.

To my delight as I stepped outside, there was a driver to take me to whatever shop I wanted. I just answered Main Street, hell I'm a country girl and Main Street generally means all shops. Sadly this town contained about five main streets, so I got the driver to take me around to each one; buying whatever took my fancy, from clothes to a present for Godric. As a joke I picked up a lovely silver Celtic cross, it had a deep red ruby in the middle of it; the shop man sold it to me with a knowing look at the fang marks on my neck; damn Eric to hell. I arrived back at Godric's home just as the sun was setting; as I walked inside he was even there to help me with my bags. Gushing I told him all about my day, the things I had brought and I presented him with my little gift.

"I know it's not much and you probably already have one, but I wanted you to understand how grateful I am." That and the Gift was really more of a joke thing, I watched amazed as Godric cradled the thing like it was gold.

"Thank you Gabriella, now when you leave me I will have something to remind me of our time together." Secretly I was glad he understood the sentimentality behind the joke, the figurine I gave him was of an Angel; nothing special and no words on it, it was simply a boring old little figure.

Smirking I walked over and kissed Godric on the cheek, ignoring the flutter in my stomach as I did it.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked, trying to act like nothing had happened; butterflies flown away so to speak.

"I was thinking we could spend the time here, I know my home is not much; but I enjoyed our time together last night. We could perhaps play chess?" laughing at his suggestion, I was forced to admit I had never played the game.

"Well I shall enjoy teaching you" answered Godric. Then in a very gentlemanly way he offered me his arm, to escort me. Blushing like a school girl, I took it.

Godric and I played chess well into the night, until I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was gently awoken at about four in the morning, yawning I took the offered hand and stood.

"Thank you for teaching me how to play chess Godric, I really enjoyed it." We spoke as he escorted me to my bedroom, I felt like I had known him my entire life; it was the strangest thing.

Outside my door he went to kiss my hand, laughing I pulled it back. His sad look disappeared when I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It didn't take him long to respond, seconds later I found my back against the door (in a gentle non Eric way) and his lips pushing back on mine, Moaning I allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth, confident that he would go no further than a kiss. Slowly his lips and tongue flicked over mine; laughing under my breath at his playful manner I stroked his lips. Knowing our kiss was coming to an end, I slipped my tongue into his mouth; he tasted strangely enough like strawberries. Panting Godric laid his head against my flustered one; I kissed him chastely once more.

"Thank you Gabriella" curious at his words I pulled my head back from his, so as to look in his eyes.

"What for? If anything I should be thanking you, you have been so incredibly kind to me."

"You make me feel human again, something I thought never possible. It makes me sad that I must return you to Eric tomorrow night" shocked at his words I spluttered for a second.

"What no, Godric please don't make me go back to him; he hurts me. I won't be any trouble, I'll even try and help you understand what I am, how I am even in existence; just don't send me back" I felt tears run down my cheeks, but it didn't seem fair that I would have to endure all the pain with Eric again; after knowing the enjoyment with Godric.

"I am sorry child, but I made a promise to Eric. Even if it pains me I must follow it, but you will see me again; next week you will be here again..." sobbing in frustration I pushed Godric away, surprising both of us with my strength.

"Yes I will be back and I will enjoy myself and laugh and not be treated like a pet. And then I will have to leave again, god's Godric..." I threw my hands into the air in frustration "how can I be around him again, even if he makes me feel..." I stopped myself from going any further, stopped myself from adding 'makes me feel like you make me feel'. The guilt on Godric's face almost undid me, breathing deeply I opened my bedroom door.

"Thank you for this evening Godric, It meant a lot." I closed the door on him, unable to listen to him anymore; it hurt too much. Tears falling freely I allowed myself to imagine how horrible it would be to be back with Eric, he would probably chain me to the wall; allow other Vampires to feed from me. Sobbing I sank onto my warm bed, crawled under the covers and let my mind run wild with what Eric would do to me come next nightfall; all options where bad.

**See I'm a little stumped people, I know what will happen next, but not in the long run. Should Gabriella be with Eric or Godric (or both), I don't want this to me a smut filled only book and would a Ménage **_**à**___**trios make it too smutty. Also for those that want Gabriella to escape, it will happen soon (maybe) I just got to figure out what her relationship with both the sexy Eric and soulful Godric will be. **

**Xoxo**

**Future **


	16. Chapter 16

**Two days ago **

_It is strange to actually miss something_ thought Eric, but nothing in his long life had prepared him for this strange and new emotion. He had felt a need for revenge at his families' murder, a need for payback at his Makers kidnapping and a need for justice when he watched Pam (before she was turned) being beaten by a customer; never had he felt this soft emotion called longing. But he did, Eric Northman thousand years old Vampire actually missed a defiant and completely delicious Angel named Gabriella; what was the world coming to.

"Eric" tilting his head in Pam's direction, he looked uninterested at the willing female she had next to her. "Eric you have to feed" she threw the female at his feet, immediately the blood addict began rubbing against his legs. It did nothing however, he wanted a struggle, the thrill of the chase and his inevitable win; he needed Gabriella. Sighing Eric leaned down and looked the female in her eyes.

"Go back to the club, you will find what you are looking for their" Eric didn't know why he said the last bit; it was very out of character.

"Jesus Eric, What. The. Fuck. Are you doing, you are starving yourself for some piece of shit Angel." Barely finishing her sentence, Pam found herself with a hand wrapped around her throat. To say she was shocked would be an understatement, never had Eric truly tried to harm her; hell he saved her from the inevitable diseases that would have killed her.

"You will not speak of Gabriella so" Eric released his Childes throat, he cared for Pam but often stepped out of place; Eric believed it was because he spoilt her so. Growling he ran his hand through his short hair, the pain in his body reminding him of his need to feed; and it was two days until Gabriella was his again. "I apologise Pam" ground out Eric, after he noticed her hurt expression; well as much of an expression as her face seemed capable of making. "I am going out" without waiting for a reply, Eric quickly ran out of his club. The moon greeted him, Eric knew where he wanted to go; but he could not break his promise to Godric, Gabriella was not his for the time being. Eric could only hope that she had the instincts not to fully trust Godric, true he was now kind, but it had not always been so. So instead of going to Gabriella, he concentrated and searched for something that resembled her. Finding his prey walking back from a night class, she was perfect; well almost. From the behind she resembled Gabriella in figure, but her hair was shorter, her nose not as cute and her eyes not as bewitching; but she would do. Without alerting anyone else to his presence, Eric snatched the now screaming girl of the side walk. Placing a hand over her mouth, he pressed her front against the dirty wall of an alleyway.

"Be quite and I may decide to let you live" if anything his reassurance made her scream louder. Sighing Eric thanked god that Gabriella's voice was not so shrill and sunk his fangs into the girls neck, compared to his Pet; this girl was lacking. It was like comparing Gasoline to Ambrosia, but Eric forced himself to swallow it. Soon enough he felt her heart rate weaken, rather than finish her off like he normally would, Eric stopped. The fact that she reminded him of another is what saved her life, placing her unconscious body where somebody would spot it; Eric flew off into the air. Desperate to get as far away from Gabriella as possible, if he couldn't have her for two days, then he would be damned if he would suffer to be in the same town as her.

**Two Days Later**

I could practically feel his presence; Eric had been downstairs talking to Godric for about half an hour; while I of course hid bravely in my wardrobe. True not the most thought out hiding spot, but it had its merits; those being the lacking of Vampires. I knew I would have to go down at some point, but at the moment I was contemplating the window as an escape route. I did heal quicker than the average human, being that I was not fully human; so I probably would survive the two story drop (I'm afraid of heights alright). I then noticed the voices where rising, sticking my head out of my hidey hole, I listened.

"You cannot simply treat her like an object Eric, she is a person." I truly adored Godric, sure he was technically evil; but he was a nice kind of evil.

"Wrong Godric, she is my person. We had a deal now hand her over, I promise you will have her back next week in relatively one piece." _Burn in hell Vampire Eric_, hissing I jumped out of my completely secret and not obvious hide out. Walking to the window, I noticed for the first time that there was a giant oak next to my window.

"How the hell" I whispered, I was sure that I would have noticed that. Throwing open my window, I swallowed a twinge of fear at the height, I'm an Angel for Christs sake. Throwing a leg over the sill, I carefully grabbed one of the branches. Or tried to, thick arms wrapped around my waist and before I could so much as gasp, I was pulled back through the window. I knew it was Eric holding me, by the strength I could feel in his chest.

"No" screaming I slammed my elbow back into his stomach; all I got was an exasperated sigh for my efforts.

"You didn't do a very good job of keeping her from escaping; did you forget there was a giant tree next to this window Godric? Or did you purposely wish to keep her from me?" By the end Eric's voice had raised, even I shivered in fear.

"Of course not my Childe, that tree is new and planted only a few days ago. I have a feeling that the girl you are holding had something to do with its increased height." I was upset at Godric's words; he was actually blaming the growth of a forty foot tree on me.

"Is this true Angel, did you make a tree grow." Eric's hand caressed my neck as he spoke, the threat clear.

"And h...how exactly a...am I supposed t...to have d...done that " I ground out, ignoring the tightening of the hand.

"Eric release her neck, this is my home and I will not have my guests so threatened." I breathed a sigh of relief, as with Godric's words the hand left my neck and I was released. Spinning I backed myself against the wall, needing as much space between me and Eric. To be honest though he looked horrible, there was blood coming from his nose and ears, as well as actually bags under his eyes. But through all that, his eyes shone with hunger and undeniable lust. "Gabriella" Godric reached forward, I without thought allowed him to take my hand and lead me to the centre of the room. Eric growled as I walked past him, my hand still in Godric's. "I have been researching your kind my sweet and it seems that you have only just tapped into your power. As we know you can 'borrow' the strengths of other creatures, but being a creature of light it is only a defence mechanism. You can also escape any locks if I am correct, except silver; which may mean that you have some spirit ancestry in you, or Angels also possess that gift. What is less well known is your ability to bring things life, I believe that , though unwittingly, you gave extra life to that tree." Stunned I looked out at the tree, it did seem to glow; how hadn't I noticed that. "But that begs the question Gabriella, can you also take life?" Curious at his words, I walked without thought over to the window. Now that I was not consumed by fear, I could feel the tree. It had an actual Aura and it was singing, the sight and feel of it brought tears to my eyes; I didn't want to take the life away.

"If I a...am able to t...take life, I w...would never wish t...too" I said the words with complete honesty, everything deserved to be alive. I tuned back to Godric, having almost forgotten Eric's presence. A little more dread filled me with the reminder, if only I could take his life; but you cannot kill the already dead. Eric seemed to have had enough of discussion, as he reached forward and grabbed my arm. I instantly knew there would be bruises; it was like he couldn't control himself around me.

"She will see you next week Godric" Eric nodded to his Maker, as he pulled me out. I could sense Godric's struggle with himself at letting me go, but in the end I knew that his honour and deal with Eric his Childe would win out.

The trip back to Eric's home was quick, but I had expected no less; I could feel his need to feed. He roughly pulled me inside; it was too dark to even catch a glimpse of the style of home he possessed. But inside was surprisingly welcoming, from what I could see, as Eric pulled me through to what I only assumed was his bedroom; was every room had a very large fireplace, with comfortable looking chairs next to or in front of it. Eric pulled me through a door way, his bedroom was mostly what I had expected. Deep red walls with a massive four poster bed in the centre, it immediately claimed attention away from the rest of the bedroom. Rather than throw me onto the bed as I expected, Eric stood in front of me; his eyes running over my clothed body.

"I missed you" startled I looked into his eyes, realising the truth in them. It made me mad that he felt he could say such things, after all that he had done.

"Wrong, you m...missed my blood E...Eric. Well enjoy, I a...apparently have no choice in t...the matter of whom I let h...have it" tilting my head to the side, I roughly threw my long hair out of the way.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way" the pain in his voice made me look at him again, but this time I felt no anger.

"Eric it will always be this w...way, you are a monster a...and that's just what y...you are." At my words Eric's whole exterior changed, his eyes hardened and his fangs popped down.

"I am a monster because our precious Godric made me so, now undress" I was secretly glad he was back to the old Eric, hatred and resentment I did well.

"F...Fuck you" snarling I kicked up with my knee, of course the bastard blocked it. Then disappeared, frightened I spun around expecting to see him there; instead the tricky bastard's arms locked around me from behind. His fang immediately pierced my neck, screaming I tried to shove him off. But he just snarled and drew deeper from the small indentations, panting I focused on not fainting in fright and fury. Just as I felt my heart rate slow and felt the slightest hope that this time he would kill me, Eric stopped feeding. His arms immediately released me and I fell to the floor, moaning on impact.

I flicked my hair out of my eyes and stared up at the bastard Vampire, his looked down on me with the strangest look in his eyes.

"Get some sleep. There are guards throughout my home, as well as on the exterior; ordered to shoot on sight." I didn't understand why he warned me of the last part, but wasn't about to ask as he disappeared from my sight again. Thankful for the small reprieve, I pulled myself over to the couch that was in front of a very warm fire. Crawling onto it, I simply stared at the flames. Refusing to fall asleep, god only knew what else big bad things where waiting to eat me in Eric's home.

**Oh you guys though I was finally going to let Eric have his way with Gabriella, not yet... ;) but soon. Thanks to you all for your Godric/Eric ideas and shout out to **_**Egyptian Kiss**_, **loved the idea of showing a softer side of Eric with Pam, so thanks so much 4 the suggestion :) And for those who think my Eric is too harsh, I am sorry but my idea was for Gabriella to make him lose control of his basic instincts; one of the things I always wanted Eric to do in the TRUBLOOD tv show; was to just lose control.**

**Xoxo **

**Future **


	17. Chapter 17

**I leave it to you to decide and review this one, not totally happy with it and may become the first one I decide to change. **

**Xoxo **

**Future**

Eric stormed out of his room, it wasn't right. Why was he feeling bad for only taking what was his right? Gabriella was his by law, well Vampire law anyway. He should just march back in there, throw her onto the bed and sink into bliss for a few hours; instead Eric found himself walking calmly into the kitchen.

"What do Angels eat?" mumbling to himself Eric searched through the fridge, all that was there was True Blood; which he was damn sure she couldn't sustain herself on. Slamming the door shut in frustration, after all a Vampire as old as he was should be able to provide basic needs for his pet. Grabbing his phone he dialled Chow, no doubt Pam would ask questions to why he needed food.

"Yes Eric" Eric wasn't over all surprised that Chow picked up on the first ring; the man/Vampire really didn't have a life.

"Chow I need you to acquire some human food for me" there was a slight pause on the other end, but no questions.

"What sort" Sighing Eric vaguely missed the times when a good meal was soup and bread.

"Whatever young ladies enjoy eating. Figure. It. Out Chow" hanging up the phone, Eric wished he could pitch it at a wall; but it was a real pain trying to remember numbers again. Sighing Eric walked into the office he had set up at his home, or one of his homes. Settling into his chair he waited for Chow, why he didn't know; only that he needed to stay away from Gabriella until he was ready. Seconds after the thought entered his mind, Chow entered his office with his arms full of bags of food.

"I decided to get a bit of everything" deciding not to show he was impressed, Eric directed Chow towards the kitchen. Where Chow would then put away the food into what was hopefully the correct spot, while Eric would watch him, purely out of curiosity of course. He had no real idea what human's ate these days. But from what he had heard, it was mostly food that would eventually cause bad health or even death; thankfully Chow had gotten mostly fruit, vegetables and meat.

"Chow I need you to hire somebody to cook this food." Eric purposely looked at his fingers to make it obvious Chow could now leave, he really was all muscle no brain; but thankfully he took the hint and left.

Suddenly feeling elated Eric walked towards his bedroom, silently of course; as he now knew Angel's had good hearing. As he entered his room, Eric, not to his surprise, noticed that Gabriella had elected to sleep on the couch, rather than his bed. Smirking at the reason she had given him to touch her, he walked carefully over to her silent figure.

She had that intent look on her face like she had tried not to fall asleep, but it had happened anyway. So rather than disturb her and face another fight, Eric gently sat down on the couch next to her. Without the yelling and constant disobedience, she was actually quite nice, if a little boring. Amused with the idea that he enjoyed her feisty side, Eric removed a strand of hair of her face. He had never noticed how soft it was, rather like running silk through ones fingertips. Her skin was equally smooth and amazed him every time he touched it, sadly that was usually when he was holding her down. Checking she was still sleeping, Eric began un-doing the buttons on her dress; a dress that Godric had given her. Repressing a growl at the thought, Eric only managed not to go into a rage because her breasts where suddenly bared to him. He really would never get sick of seeing them, the thought of making her a Vampire to ensure her body stayed the same had occurred to him; but somehow Eric felt she may resent that. Carefully he undid the rest of the buttons, until she was naked but a small pair of white panties. Watching Gabriella's face carefully, Eric easily snapped the bands hiding her from his view. When she was completely revealed Eric sucked in a breath, groaning under his breath; Eric carefully picked Gabriella up and placed her on the bed. She looked like she was born to reside on his bed, with her body surrounded by dark satin sheets. Gabriella murmured a bit at the hustling, but thankfully her deep sleeping meant that it was not enough to awaken her. Eric had never understood the need women felt to remove all hair from their bodies, but he had to admit it did offer certain advantage when wanting to look at the more private areas on the female body. Eric watched fascinated as Gabriella arched up slightly in her sleep, a slight moan alerting him to the type of dream she was having. Lighting running his hand down her stomach, Eric teased it between her labia; sure enough his finger came out wet. Lifting it to his mouth Eric tasted her unique flavour, she really was delectable all over; more musky than sweet but enjoyable because of it. Barely resisting the urge to feast upon her, Eric contented himself with simply teasing her clit with the tip of a finger. Every time he moved it a certain way she let out a huff of breath and raised her hips, but before he went too far Eric forced his hand away. For god's sake he was a thousand year old Vampire, pining over an Angel who wasn't even twenty five. Suddenly angry at Gabriella for forcing him to feel anything, Eric walked briskly over to a cupboard in the corner. Opening it he quickly selected the instruments he wanted (ignoring the pain it caused him to hold them), deciding to leave the doors to his toy chest open, all the better to frighten his young Pet with.

And she would be frightened, slowly grabbing her arms Eric bound them to the headboard; he didn't need her squirming around. Not even bothering to glance down to ensure his hands had healed from the silver handcuffs, Eric was glad to see her eyes slowly open. He had the distinct pleasure of watching them widen in fear, then terror as he slowly began taking of his clothes.

I felt somebody move my arms, but the sensation faded as I wished my lovely dream back. I was being worshiped by a faceless man; it was a complete coincidence that he happened to be built like Eric. I felt the dream begin to take hold again, but a rustling around me forced my eyes open; what I saw nearly made me cry. Eric was next to me, I was on a bed, naked and tied to it and he was slowly removing his clothes.

"No E...Eric I don't w...want..." I was cut of mid sentence by a hand over my mouth, Eric was furious and I instinctively tried to sink into the mattress.

"What you wish does not matter... You are nothing to me except convenient, perhaps Godric wishes to treat you like a fun new toy; but to me your are more disgusting than humans and only good for two reasons. Your body" I shuddered in fear and pain when Eric tugged on my nipple, the traitor pebbled despite my wishes though; an involuntary reaction I knew pleased Eric. Not to my amusement, Eric's hand trailed up to my neck, one finger twirled around my pulse. "And your blood of course is delectable, for those reasons alone I let you live." Despite myself I felt pain at his words and self disgust, in my mind nothing is worse than wanting somebody who despised you, for the simple reason of you heritage. "Now do as I say Gabriella and I promise you will enjoy this" _Yeah right_, but I didn't dare speak my thoughts; Eric was too dangerous and I had to figure out a way to escape. Taking his hand away from my mouth, Eric once again began slowly taking of his clothes. Despite myself I was unable to look away, he was an Adonis. Thick muscled arms that somehow looked graceful, tampered waist and chiselled chest and to top it all of incredibly broad shoulders. And that was before he removed his pants, shocked I looked away, but not before I glimpsed an extremely aroused part of him; one that almost made me sob in fear. Eric had always come close to doing this to me, hell many people had tried to anyway; but so far none had succeeded. Keeping my eyes shut I breathed, _in and out just breath _repeated itself in my mind constantly. A hand began trailing up my leg, unable to take the tension I let my instincts take hold; I believe Eric may have been surprised. My eyes snapped open and I kicked out at him, teeth popping down (much to my shock), but it gave me extra badassness considering I was hissing. Obviously Eric had expected me to go quietly, but I hadn't held onto my 'virtue' for so long, only to have it taken from me by a Viking that had obvious issues with the word NO.

"Stop this Gabriella" to my annoyance my teeth once again listen to him, retracting into my mouth; as if he was not a true threat. Eric seemed pleased with the result of his oh so inspired words, feeling pissed I decided to give him a few of my own.

"Go f...fuck yourself. Y...You overgrown V...Viking throwback, dark a...aged prick" I gave a good kick out to show him my anger again, what I didn't expect was his reaction. Roaring like a damned Banshee, Eric grabbed the nearest furniture and tossed it, or to be more precise, he threw it through the wall.

"Do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to kill you?" Still shouting Eric appeared next to the bed and grabbed my throat. "You would be dead before you could blink and still you defy me at every fucking turn, do you want to die? Because I promise you this Gabriella, If I ever do kill you, it will be an extremely. Painful. Experience" Eric tightened his hand with each word, so by the time he was done talking I was not a pretty sight. My face was undoubtedly deep red/purple, mouth gaping like a fish and legs flailing; thankfully he released me. Gasping in breath I hardly noticed when he shoved my thighs open and by the time I did notice I was trapped, Eric had my legs on either side of his sitting body. Clever bastard had sat back on his feet so he could place my legs around his and widen them at his pleasure, at the moment they where widened so far I felt them strain. Exhausted, scared and angry, I looked away from him; unable to even glance into his eyes as he assessed me again so privately.

"Do you know I touched you while you slept" shocked I looked back at him, _how dare he do that_. I was about to start screaming bloody murder, when I felt a single finger shove inside of me. My back arched at the intrusion as I was confronted with how aroused I was, it amazed me that one single finger could feel so large. Slowly Eric twisted it in a curled motion, crying out I felt him hit something inside of me that I simply couldn't reach. "You moaned and begged, while my finger slipped around and around your pussy" sobbing and embarrassed I tried to move my legs. Eric simply shoved them wider; bring a cry of pain into the air.

So rather than struggle, I settled for a "you're lying. T...That's all y...you ever do." In response another finger was added, screeching I tried urgently to escape what he was expertly forcing upon me. "Your back arched like it is right now" both his fingers where now curling, and another was tapping my clit lightly. Helpless in his cage, I did the only thing I could think of; and I needed a little revenge.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT GODRIC" screaming I felt my body so close to release, white fire was building in my stomach...and it stopped. Tears on my cheeks I stared into Eric's face. I could have sworn it was almost heartbroken I saw mirrored back at me, before it became fury and indifference. With his fingers wet from my body, Eric gripped his cock and covered it with the slippery liquid. By the time I realised what he was doing, it was too late. Leaning forward Eric still gripping his cock aligned it with my pussy and started pushing in.

"N...No" screaming I felt the huge head of it slip in, well less slip more force. Vaguely I knew I had brought this upon myself, but at that second I was too terrified to even move.

"Mine" snarling Eric shoved his way into my body, ignoring my screaming and begging, he simply barged in until his hips met mine.

Eric couldn't remember anything except a need for revenge, Gabriella had said his Makers name; and his vision had clouded over. Distantly he recalled covering his cock with her cum and shoving into her, it was only when he felt the small resistance when he realised what he had done. But he was Eric Northman and while this was the first time he had done this to a women, Eric couldn't bring himself to apologise for raping her while he was still inside of her. Gabriella felt too damned good, it was like a velvet vice was holding his cock. She obviously did not find it as pleasant, Gabriella had tears tracking down her cheeks and she had bitten into her lip trying to hold back her screams. Feeling blood lust take over, Eric dived down and sucked her abused mouth softly. And in her attempts to escape him, she shifted. Hissing Eric felt her ripple around him, nothing should feel that good. Abandoning her lip Eric lightly moved his hips against hers; instinctively her legs gripped his flanks.

"P...Please, it h...hurts" surprised Eric looked down into Gabriella's eyes, she was telling the truth. For the first time ever Eric felt disgust at himself, leaning down he ignore her blood and kissed her lightly on the lips.

I was defeated, Eric was everywhere. In my blood, mind and now in my body; he was everything around me and to my overwhelming disgust, I was not completely against it. His lips where soft on mine and I responded despite myself, but I just wanted the pain gone. It was radiating up my body, when my mother told me the first time hurt, she wasn't joking; a hot poker couldn't have hurt any more than this. But then he began to move, lightly at first as if he were actually considerate enough to not cause me anymore pain. I sucked in a breath when I felt his cock slide against the same things his fingers had been curling into, whimpering like a injured animal when he repeated it. Then he didn't move, I glanced up into his eyes to see him smiling down at me. Furious I was seconds away from somehow causing him bodily harm, when he pulled all the way out of me and slammed back in. A shocking keen was ripped from my throat as I felt something tighten in my stomach; my nipples and cit all felt sensitized to his movements. Eric increased his tempo above me, his cock sinking in and out of me with unrelenting savagery. He had me stretched to the point of pain and I was begging for more, if I could have I would have planted my nails into his backside, to force him to go faster. Suddenly I felt something burning inside of me, a burning that increased every time Eric moved.

"No s...stop it b...burns" at my words Eric only increased his speed, throughout this his gaze hadn't left mine. I felt my legs being flipped over Eric's shoulders, groaning at the new position Eric increased his speed. Sobbing I felt him touch every part of me, I was possessed by a strange new creature and it wanted Eric...required him.

"Please I...I need" panting the words through my sore throat, I could have cried in relief when Eric reached between our bodies. His fingers strummed lightly on my clit once and pinched lightly, with that I felt myself fall apart. Screaming, my body clenched and un-clenched around Eric's cock. With a shout, for the first time Eric's eyes left mine and he roared at the ceiling. My body arched into a second orgasm in response to his ferocity, I heard a click and knew Eric's fangs had popped down. Without thought my pleasure filled body tilted its neck to him, without fault I felt something piece it. Panting through my mouth, I could simultaneously feel Eric's cum in me and my blood leaving his body, as if in exchange. Finally my body collapsed beneath his, no longer attempting to strain away or closer. My legs carefully sank back into a proper position, or as proper as I could with Eric still inside of me. I felt Eric's tongue on my neck, licking up the last drops; or trying to say thank you, I had no idea anymore. Finally Eric rolled onto his side away from me, thinking he was going to leave me chained, I closed my eyes and turned away; instead I felt the cuffs holding me in place be released. Eric's huge cold arms pulled me onto my side so I was cuddled up against him, wincing slightly at the pain it caused me; I still let my head rest on his chest. Looking up into Eric's face, I expected to see gloating and arrogance. Instead he looked at me in wonder, I could feel his hand stroking my back softly.

"Never letting you go" mumbled Eric, almost as if to himself. I would have argued, but considering the good mood he was in I didn't want to ruin it. My reluctance had nothing to do with the fact that I was feeling something other than hatred for him, _yes it has absolutely nothing to do with that_.

**I normally don't ask, but please review. I need to know wether of not I should change anything in it...Or all of it :P **


	18. Not the ending

**I hope this ties the end of the last chapter together a little better, as per request I added a little soft Eric here. Sorry it is so short, I mean like not worthy of a second glance short (if ya get my drift) ;). **

**But I felt the need to write this, I don't know why, but I hope it reads well. **

**Xoxo **

**Future **

My body wouldn't stop ticking, or at least it felt that way. I was pressed against Eric and by his breathing I knew he also was not sleeping, but what could possibly be said. I had effectively been raped in a way and much to my embarrassment I enjoyed it, but then with a thousand years experience Eric was bound to know his way around a female form; hell, probably a males as well . I felt Eric shift under me and knew he was going to get up, so wincing in pain I shifted off him. Rather than leave though, Eric stood next to the bed (completely naked) and carefully picked me up. I must have made a whimper of distress, for Eric stopped for a second before continuing.

"Would you like a bath" Eric's now softened voice came from above me, shocked I looked around thinking he was talking to somebody else; normally Eric would have just thrown me in the bath despite my wishes. Nodding (still unable to find my voice) I 'let' Eric carry me into the bathroom, he moved his hand over a computerized pad and the bath started filling itself. For the first time ever I found myself unable t see an aura, all around Eric there were no colours; nothing to indicate his feelings and next move, it un-nerved me to say the least. All to quickly the bath was filled, carefully Eric lowered me into the water; once I was comfortably seated he release me. I half expected him to hop in with me, but he just kneeled by the edge of the bath; an almost sorry look on his face. Catching what his eyes where looking at I noticed the marks his hands had left on my body, I reached to test a particularly bad one when Eric's hand shot out to stop me.

"You will only cause further damage." I was about to point out that I wouldn't have to worry about that if he hadn't been the one to harm me in the first place. "I am sorry Gabriella" I had only once heard that tone in his voice before and that was when he was talking to Godric, it was in that second I realised he actually cared for me; as in more than a blood bank and a convenient body. I knew I would have to proceed carefully from now on, if Eric knew how he felt then he would probably feel obligated to prove again that he didn't care about me.

"I...I don't know if I w...will ever b...be able to..." I couldn't finish that sentence, my eyes clogged up with tears and I felt them pore down my cheeks. Vaguely I felt Eric's arms wrap around me, sobbing I laid my head in his neck and just let my emotions take a hold of me. Once the tears of sadness stopped, the tears of anger begun. Furious I took my head of his neck and punched him in the arm, feeling slightly satisfied I did it again; more importantly though he let me. "H...How could you? The o...one thing l...left that was mine y...you took" gasping the words out through my tears, I watched a desperate look enter Eric's eyes. Naked he began pacing around the bathroom, his hand running through his hair roughly; finally he stopped and looked at me.

"How could I not, you have infected me Gabriella. I can barley function without having you near me and that makes me WEAK, I haven't felt anything close to this level of emotion, since I was human... I will never forgive myself for losing control, but I can promise it will never happen again" Eric delivered his speech while still looking like a god, _damn him_. I felt my hatred weaken; perhaps Eric and I could coexist; as long as he no longer called me pet...


	19. Chapter 19

**Updates will be less frequent sorry, yr 12 and all. Hope you enjoy this, rather short but at least its something :P **

**Xoxo**

**Future **

"I don't see why I should be concerned with your concerns" I threw my hands at Eric's words, obviously I can't teach an old dog new trick, or in this case ancient dog.

"Well i...it's insulting t...to go to your 'club' w...wearing this" I motioned towards the silver chain wrapped around my neck, the other end of which was connected to Eric's glove clad hand. I swear it was like he had forgotten what had happened two nights ago, referring to the bathroom revelations not the other stuff. Flushing at the memory and feeling anger I forced it down, Eric would get his dues...eventually.

"Until I can trust you not to escape, I intend to keep you close. For your own safety of course" stated Eric like the arrogant prick he was. Fuming I placed my hands on my hips, if he thought I would simply take this lying down, then he had another thing coming.

"L...look how about I p...promise not t...to escape" I knew it was a long shot, and by Eric's scoff I knew he didn't believe me.

"Your word means nothing like most humans, or nearly humans in your case." I had a real urge to punch him then and there, but with his stupid height the most I could do was kick him in the balls, would probably only end up making him mad.

"You f...forget I am p...part Angel, don't I at l...least get brownie p...points for that?" I gave him my extra innocent Angel face, which is hard considering I didn't look exactly like an Angel.

"I have no notion of what 'brownie points' are and I have no wish to. I cannot risk your escaping Gabriella try and understand this...please." Ok so I had made a little progress with Eric, he now said please and the occasional thank you.

"Couldn't you leave me behind; I don't mind spending my last two nights staying in." By last two nights I meant last two nights until Godric had me again, Eric visibly stiffened at my words.

"Well I wish you by my side, even if you cannot be trusted not to leave me." He may be a total prick, but my heart bled a little when he spoke like that; I felt like a mother abandoning her child. Still wanting to be mad, I simply began walking in the direction of the door; knowing Eric would follow...with my chain.

"You look lovely by the way Gabriella." We had been sitting in total silence in Fangtasia for about half an hour, so Eric's admission gave me a start. I didn't bother responding, I knew I looked nice. Half the men in the club where staring at me with what I now recognised as lust, but I felt nothing back. "Will you not even talk to me?"

I glared good and hard at Eric before responding. "Well I am h...here wearing a d...dog collar c...chain; isn't t...that enough?" Growling under his breath about stubborn Vampires, Eric dropped the end of my chain and connected it to his chair. Ignoring me completely he walked down off the dais and made his way over to the Fang Banger section of the club. Slutty outfitted women in tight skirts and corset tops lined the wall, their wears on display so to speak. To my secret dismay Eric selected one that was everything I was not; skinny, blond and compliant. Purposely walking past me with his whore for hire, Eric took her into his private rooms. His blond bimbo giving me a 'his mine now bitch' look, I simply shrugged much to her obvious dismay; it seemed the Fang Bangers didn't like me being the 'favoured' one.

"You know If you want him to think you don't care, you should probably stop glaring at the door." Eric's Childe Pam the pretty blond suddenly appeared next to me, feeling no threat I relaxed.

"I was not glaring, I was glancing with interest." I snapped the words back, wanting to be left alone. To my shock however Pam settled down in Eric's thrown, still chuckling at my comment.

"I can see why he likes you, your spunky; I like spunky." She sent me an obvious seductive look, and once again I felt nothing.

"Great there are plenty of spunky and undoubtedly interested people in this club, go find one of them." I didn't have time to feel bad for being mean, my mind was on Eric and his blond surf board slut.

"Look we probably got off on the wrong foot, but Eric likes you, so I am making an effort to show my support." Sighing I glanced at Pam as she spoke, her Aura was pure which meant truth. I noticed Pam was about to accidentally lean on my chains, jumping forward I grabbed her arm millimetres before it touched.

"Be careful, Eric has me locked up tight as you can see." I motioned to my neck.

"Thanks and yes I noticed those, not particularly flattering. I will see what I can do to find more styled ones, I am sure Eric won't mind." After Pam's words we settled into a comfortable silence, until I broke it.

"How long have you been with Eric?" Figuring I might as well try and find out if he had a softer side; if he did he would have shown it to Pam.

"Over a century and before you ask, yes. Eric has always been an extremely difficult and un-feeling Vampire, probably why we get along so well." _Damn I actually wanted to hear a nice story for once_.

"Have you to ever" I made sex like motions with my hands, Pam laughed at my antics.

"No, most Maker and Childe relationships have a sexual reasoning behind them. But for Eric it has always been more of a friendship, rather like how he is with Godric." Pam's words didn't make sense, Eric seemed almost resentful of Godric at times. Suddenly someone in the bar smashed a bottle, holding it to another person's neck. Pam hardly reacted, just said 'excuse me' and suddenly the two wanna be brawlers where gone.

Bored I continued to watch the dancers, several of the men who had been eying me before where getting closer to the stage; alcohol making them brave. One of them with a red cap on and a beer gut, obviously the leader, stepped up onto the stage.

"Well hey there sweet thang, how bouts you come and dance with me and my buddies." The drunk red neck motioned to the other equally repulsive men, not wanting to speak I shook my head. Still shuffling forward he didn't stop until he was practically at my feet, franticly I looked around for Pam; she must have been feeding or something, because nobody stopped the drunk from grabbing my wrist. Edged on by his friends the drunk pulled on my wrist hard, causing a gasp to leave my lips as the tight chain around my neck was pulled by his trying to move me.

"No release me" pulling my wrist back, my efforts were rewarded with a hand slapping my cheek. The club fell silent at the ring of flesh on flesh, face going red from the attention the drunk twisted my wrist; crying out I felt something snap.

"Now listen here bitch, you're going to come with me and..." His words where cut of as Eric appeared behind him, one huge hand wrapped around the drunks neck and the other casually snapped the arm holding my hand captive. The man in Eric's grasp squealed like a pig, Eric's fangs where out and I even tried to back away he looked so angry; thankfully said anger was for once directed away from me.

"You dare touch what is mine, you pathetic excuse for a man." Eric's hand tightened as he spoke, it was then I noticed the small trail of blood coming from the edge of his lips. For some reason horrified I looked towards Eric's office door, the blond slut chose that moment to walk out. There was a trail of blood coming from her neck and an extremely satisfied look on her face. Chalking it up to Stockholm's syndrome I tried to hide my hurt, Eric must have sensed it though because in my eyes he looked slightly guilty. That quickly changed however when one of the drunk's buddies threw a chair at Eric's back, without fault Eric ignored the smashing of the chair and suddenly had two people hanging by their throats; the third drunk had vanished.

"I urge every Vampire and human here to remember that Gabriella is mine, any further violations against my judgement as Sheriff will be met with extreme hostility." Eric dropped the nearly dead men when he finished speaking, I noted a pink blur (Pam probably) pick up the men and disappear. People parted the way as Eric walked back up to me. Hunching down in front of me he gently took a hold of my wrist, wincing as I cried out in pain.

"It is broken, you will require my blood." Eric's words broke through my pain.

Before I could stop myself I shouted "no", when everyone looked at me I lowered my tone. "I want to go to a hospital, I don't want anything from you." Hissing out the last bit I couldn't help but glance at the blond slut, she was preening and showing her bite marks to all her equally slutty friends. Feeling dirty I suddenly wanted to leave, Eric made a motion to pick me up. Suddenly Pam appeared by his side, she gently laid a hand on Eric's shoulder as he was still quite edged up.

"Perhaps it would be best if I took Gabriella Eric, she doesn't wish to be around you." Eric's face darkened at Pam's words, but he let her pick me up. The chains that where wrapped around my neck suddenly released, before I could look back though Pam started running; into the direction of a hospital I hoped.

**Review if you want, I love hearing good or bad things. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I know it has been longer than normal since an update, sorry about that but yr 12 exams are coming up and panic is my new friend :P hope this chapter captures both character's well, little more Godric and I have figured out what I am going to do with him in this story, I can't wait to write it. **

**Xoxo **

**Future**

Eric released the chain seconds before Pam disappeared with his Gabriella, still feeling fury Eric let the pain of touching silver without guard wash over him.

"Eric baby, can we please go finish what we started?" Dropping the chain he stared at the blond women before him, the one who still had blood dripping from her neck. Having seen the hurt in Gabriella's eyes at seeing the marks of a feeding, Eric had instantly felt something akin to guilt; even though he had only nicked the women with a fang to make it appear he had fed. If Gabriella knew that he could now only be satisfied by her blood, she would probably use it against him. What made Eric wonder however was how Godric was not also addicted to her blood; surly it couldn't be a onetime occurrence that affected only him. To his disgust the blood women actually hopped on stage with him, while all those humans and Vampires watched. Seconds before she touched him, Eric reached out and grabbed her arm; enjoying the hiss of pain from her lips.

"Leave" snarling Eric released her wrist, to his delight not only did she run out the door; but she was followed by every person in his damned club.

"Are you well my child?" Eric didn't need to turn to know who spoke, while they may have their occasional problems Godric meant everything to him.

"Why is it I cannot feed from another?" Eric snapped his head towards Godric "have you tried?"

Smiling Godric slowly walked over to the frustrated form of his Childe, he had so much to learn still.

"Yes I am able to feed from another, your connection with Gabriella is strong; you should not have harmed her Eric." It took Eric a second to realise what Godric meant, he was ashamed.

"Yes I realise that forcing her compliance was a mistake, she is so delicate despite her amusing attitude." Both Vampires smiled at the thought of a seemingly small human standing up to them, but she had and in a way had been successful. Eric felt something troubling suddenly settle in Godric, standing he recognised the feeling.

"The Wolves" spat out Eric, his mind flashing back a thousand years ago.

"Yes, there has been an increase of Wolves spotted around Mississippi. I am planning to go to the King and ask permission to hunt them, I will need you to watch Gabriella for an extra few days; I am sure you will have no problems". Eric felt like roaring, he couldn't hunt for his families' murders and keep Gabriella safe. If the King or any Vampire for that matter found out what she was, then she was as good as dead.

"Be calm my Childe, should I find anything I will call for you. Do not fear that you will miss the destruction of the one you have hunted." Feeling relief at Godric's words Eric bowed his head, he was blessed to have such an understanding Maker and friend.

"How is Gabriella? Has she displayed any new powers?" Back to a less volatile subject, Eric relaxed.

"Not as such, she has been rather difficult though." Frowning Eric thought back to all his attempts to converse with her and her rejection, he still felt a twinge of hurt; deserved though for all he had done and probably would still do.

"Have you tried not treating her like a possession?"

" I cannot have Gabriella thinking that I will drop my guard, the second I do she will try and escape; may even be injured. It is safer for her and myself if we do not become 'friends' like you and her are. Godric you know me better than that."

Laughing Godric ran a hand through his hair, as per-usual not a strand dare went out of place.

"Yes I do my Childe, consider it though. I know she will not be happy to be stuck here for longer, treat her well." Then Godric was gone, Eric didn't mind though. He was too busy mulling over the fact that the Wolves had returned, vengeance may yet be his and the strangely more important fact of how Gabriella was at this moment.

"I swear doc, If you poke me one more bloody time with that needle..." I let the threat hang, the stupid cow in front of me simply looked offended.

"Well I am sorry Miss, but if you don't allow me to numb your arm then this will hurt." I nearly rolled my eyes, what was it with people and thinking I am a delicate thing. Besides with the numbing stuff wouldn't work on me, some genetic thing from my mother's side. I realised a battle when I saw it though and held out my arm, wincing at the pain in my wrist.

Half an hour later I was all better, well I had a stupid looking white bandage on my write but other than that I was hunkie dorie.

"Can we go now? I am tired of these humans staring at me." Laughing I looked over at Pam, she did cut a striking figure in all that pink though.

"Sure thing, just one second." Jumping out of my chair I quickly checked for Doctors, then walking over to one of the cupboards I fazed my hand into it; pulling out a few bottles of pills. Glancing down I checked the labels, yup all the good stuff. At Pam's questioning look I elaborated, " I need something to help me sleep." It was the truth, ever since Eric had 'taken' me, I had been on edge. It was strange almost like my body craved him, not that I would ever let him know that. But I had woken up several times during the night from dreams that where less than innocent, I had awoken reaching for him; but he was never there. I slipped the pills back into my pocket and walked out the door, knowing that Pam would be following. As I knew there would be, a limo was waiting outside of the hospital.

"Eric requested I take you shopping, he gave me his card." I could practically feel the excitement in Pam, obviously she was a woman who loved to shop, well great so was I. Not that I really wanted anything from Eric, but I could always leave the clothes behind when I escaped.

Pam rattled out a few names to the driver the second we settled into the limo, he drove so fast I actually feared for my life. The second the car stopped I jumped out; Pam mistook it for excitement and appeared next to me, a big smile on her face. Grabbing my arm she lead me into some strangely named shop, it took me a second for my eyes to adjust to the lighting change. Gasping I stared in wonder at all the different designer stores and all the Vampires, obviously it was an almost underground secret because there were no humans. It took me about a second to find the kind of clothes I liked, smiling I picked up a simple purple cocktail dress. Since I didn't know much about brands I was astounded at the price, quickly putting it down again. Pam however picked it back up, and gave it to somebody who I only just noticed following us around.

"Don't worry so much, you have Eric's card and he is anything but poor." Smiling I realised she was corrected, so I carefully chose several other outfits; no point it letting money get cold in a bank. After only an hour I was all shopped out, both Pam and myself now in possession of a great amount of new clothing.

By the time we had left Pam and I had grown fond of each other, I didn't delude myself into thinking I had made an actual friend but it was nice to talk to somebody. All too soon I was returned to Eric's home, sighing I bid goodbye to Pam at the door and left her to find something to eat.

"Your home" yelping I turned at glared at Eric, god can't he give terrifying me a rest.

"O...Obviously and i...it's not my home Eric." Walking over with my bags, I handed Eric his card back. "Thank you f...for buying m...me these c...clothes" my upbringing still forced politeness, Eric simply look the card, glanced at it and gave it back.

"Keep it, as my guest I want you to have every luxury."

"A...aren't you afraid I...I will u...use it to buy a p...plane ticket back h...home?" His gaze became direct at my words; suddenly his body was right in front of mine and touching it. Startled I couldn't help the small shudder of desire at his closeness, _damn it what's wrong with me_? Eric's eyes flashed as if he could scent me, embarrassed I tried to move backwards. His hands gripped my waist before I could however; smirking as if he knew what that did to me.

" You won't go back to Australia and even If you did I would follow you, don't you understand Gabriella? You are mine and I keep what's mine." We both knew Eric was talking about my mother's murder and he was right, I couldn't risk returning home and being attacked again; but I could always go somewhere else. "Where ever you are Gabriella, I will know."

"I...I wish y...you didn't" the words were supposed to be strong, but came out soft. Smiling Eric leaned down and kissed the top of my head, I stiffened at the contact.

"I know" suddenly Eric and his arms were gone from around me. Closing my eyes I felt tears stream down them as my confused feelings bubbled over, the bags of expensive clothes fell from my fingers and I sank to the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

It felt like hours before I could finally pull myself of the floor, the tears had long since dried and heaving sobs had taken their place, leaving my throat dry and sore. Vaguely I realised that I missed Godric, his kindness and friendship were all I really had. The fact that I would be seeing him soon didn't halt my sadness, I was consumed by helplessness and I was horrified that it was becoming a regular feeling. Grabbing my bags of clothing I forced myself to walk into my bedroom, _bad Gabriella nothing in this house is yours_. What I hadn't expected in my (his) bedroom was Eric, there was a new flat screen TV on the wall and to my eyes the bed was about twice as big; I did a double take to make certain I was in the right room.

"W...What are you d...doing in my room?" I dropped my bags of clothes at the door, aggravated by his constant need to invade my privacy.

"I have decided that we will be spending more time together, you will accompany me to Mississippi." Spluttering I tried to come to grips with his assumption that I would simply do as he asked, _deep calming breath_.

"Why do w...we even n...need to go to Mississippi? Godric w...will be here for m...me soon anyway" I knew by the smirk on Eric's face that something had changed, that and he couldn't wait to tell me what.

"Godric has given you to me for a longer duration then planned."

"How l...long?"

"Long enough that I require you to join me on my trip, don't worry we are following your precious Godric." It didn't take a fool to notice the jealousy in his voice; in reaction I stiffened myself from offering reassurance. "There is one more thing, the King of Mississippi has a habit of collecting rare things; or so I am told."

"I'm g...guessing you consider m...me a rare thing." Eric nodded in response and moved closer, his tall body rippling with movement; it took me a second to realise he was shirtless. "Wait...Y...you promised you w...wouldn't do t...that to me again." He just smiled in a non-reassuring manner and moved closer, I could feel my lungs seize up as panic coursed through me.

"I have no intention of executing those particular rights just yet; I do however require you to do as I say. That means shutting up, sharing a bed with me and allowing a bonding to take place."

"B...bonding" I moved to what I felt was a safe place, behind the sofa.

"Yes the bonding of a human to a Vampire. We have fed from each other, however I require more than simply that. We must bond three times so the scent is strong and King Russel will know that you are mine. Before you think about it, I advice you not to steal any of my strength's." Seething I snarled at him from behind the couch, my more vicious side coming out with the threat.

"I do n...not steal, I b...borrow" but despite my wishes I felt my teeth ache to sink into him, only not for power but for desire. Suddenly Eric had me by the throat, not enough to harm but enough to warn.

"Regardless, you will not steal from me." His royal bastard of Vikings emphasized the steal part; I knew in the back of my mind that there was nothing I could do.

"I r...refuse" the hand around my neck tightened, breathing heavily I glared at Eric.

"I grow tired of your refusals Gabriella, I give you a choice. The bonding will happen regardless of your wishes, I will however refrain from fucking you until you beg for mercy if you agree to this bond." I weighed up the options in my head, knowing all too well that Eric would probably enjoy hurting me in such a way.

"Yes" I felt the words whisper past my lips, like I wasn't the one controlling them. Smirking Eric carefully released me, I refused to cry again; this bastard had seen the last of my tears. "H...how do we bond?" I knew I wouldn't like the answer; still smiling Eric motioned towards the bed. Deject I slowly walked over to it, before I realised what had happened Eric had me sitting in his lap while his back rested against the headboard. I heard his fangs pop out and tensed, the hair hanging down my neck was brushed aside. Whimpering I shivered in fear, it wasn't exactly fun to be this close to a predator.

"Hush" his voice whispered through my hair, to my surprise I could feel warm air touch my neck; who knew Vampires could breath or pretend to anyway. Then I felt his hands release the straps holding my dress up, it sunk down leaving me clad only in underwear. Gasping I tried to get up, impossible to do with Eric's hands holding my waist in place.

"Y...you promised" I hated it when people lied to me, something I found almost impossible to recuperate.

"I am only going to touch Gabriella, nothing for me all for you." Growling under his breath Eric settled his hands on my breasts, weighing each in his hands. Defeated I lay in his arms, shivering every so often as his fingers massaged and lightly twisted my nipples. "Good pet" I fumed at his words, but until I stole his powers I was useless. Smirking at my lack of response Eric trailed his hands down my stomach, his lips constantly nipping and sucking on my neck.

"I...Isn't this b...bonding possible without t...touching me?" stammering the words out, I sucked in a breath when one of his fangs pierced my skin lightly. Moaning and ignoring my question Eric sucked the blood out of the small wound like it was a taste of heaven, which for him it probably was. The hands on my body suddenly became rougher and I barely felt him tear my knickers away and before I could attempt to punch him in his fat head, two of his fingers pushed into me. Yelping I felt the sting as my body stretched, Eric groaned around my neck "so tight". Gasping I felt the fingers dip deeper, curving so my body arched under the pressure. His thumb circled my clit lightly as his fingers rotated inside of me, I became slowly aware of his other hand toying with my nipples; switching between pinching them.

"Now" snarling from behind me, I felt Eric move his hand of my breast. There was the sickening sound of flesh being pierced and suddenly his bloody wrist was at my mouth, I hardly had time to realise what was happening before his fangs sank into my neck. Screaming around his bloody wrist, blood began dripping down my throat. But because I hadn't sunk my teeth into the wound and if I did so now then Eric would realise what I was doing, the venom that allowed me to borrow abilities was not released. Now un-caring I gulped the blood down, Eric's hand was slamming his fingers into my pussy; the arch of his hand rubbing against my sensitive clit. All too soon the wound on Eric's wrist healed, panting I rested my head against his broad shoulders as his moaned and fed from me. I felt my entire body tighten around his fingers, gasping my hips thrust against his hand. Finally Eric gave me what I wanted and slammed his hand down roughly, moaning my body tightened around his fingers and white fire streaked through me; intensified by the sensation of Eric feeding. Panting Eric released my neck, licking the wounds as my body slowly began to cool down. To my shock he then removed his fingers from my body and brought them to his mouth, groaning in obvious pleasure at the taste. I then noticed the hard bulge resting against my back, Eric must have felt me stiffen for me chuckled under his breath.

"Relax Gabriella, I keep my promises; no harm will come to you tonight." Nodding at his words I relaxed my body, expecting Eric to release me. He seemed content however to simply hold me, the fact that I enjoyed it frightened me more than anything.

"Can I...I go clean u...up please?" At my question Eric sighed and released me. Scrambling like a mouse for cheese I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom, already knowing I wouldn't be able to wash Eric's scent off for as long as I lived.

**Ok that was just a short chapter of naughty put in there before I begin using Season 3 as some of my plot, obviously with Godric some things will change; perhaps a history will emerge between Russel and Godric... Any idea's feel free to review, or if you enjoyed the story also feel free :P **

**Xoxo **

**Future **


	22. Chapter 22

"Must you bring all that?" Frustrated Eric ran a hand through his hair, uncaring that it might mess up the new style Pam gave him. At the moment Eric was watching annoyance in every fibre of him, as his Gabriella decided to bring all of her new clothes. It appeared she had some attachment to material items, not an uncommon trait in female humans.

"I a...am not leaving a...all t...these clothes. Took m...me long enough to s...shop for them" Eric sighed at her foolish belief that he would not purchase her more clothing, he would get her anything she so desired. As she stuffed clothes into suitcases, Eric let his mind wonder over the past night. He had bonded with her the requires amount of times, but still whenever he looked at her Eric felt the need to sink his fangs deep and have her feed from him. Sensing Gabriella had finally finished packing Eric looked down at her. She was quite tiny really and despite her obvious fear of him she hid it well, only appearing in her voice.

"We must drop by Fangtasia before we leave; I have business to attend to." By business, Eric of course meant Pam; she would be in charge of his club until he was sure there were no leads in Mississippi.

Gabriella was surprisingly quite on the ride over to Fangtasia, her gaze directed at something fascinating through the window. She was probably just mad that he had re-connected her chains, something that would become impossible in Mississippi; Russel would wonder why Eric felt the need to do so. The second the car stopped Eric quickly opened Gabriella's door, it seemed everything he tried to do these days was to please her. Ignoring the resentment Eric felt at Gabriella not acknowledging his gesture, Eric began leading his Pet towards the door.

"Eric" the furious voice of Miss Stackhouse ran across the car park. Before he could turn his head a hand slapped him on the cheek, knowing it wouldn't help his case with Gabriella if he killed Sookie; Eric calmly looked at the petit blond.

"What have you done with Bill?" Rolling his eyes Eric contemplated just walking away, Sookie seriously overestimated the value of her Mr Bill Compton.

"I have not seen nor heard from Bill since our last encounter, I suggest you restrain yourself from trying to hit me again. I assure you Miss Stackhouse I will hit you back" Eric felt Gabriella's amusement at the situation. Much to his annoyance Sookie turned towards his Pet, that sickening puppy dog look in her baby blues.

"Please Gabriella, have you seen Bill. I have to know, I don't know what I would do if I lost him." The tears must have undone Gabriella, as she stepped forward and embraced Sookie; a small part of Eric wished that he was Sookie in that moment.

"Hush now Sookie, Bill will be fine. I would know if Eric took him, believe me." Gabriella shuddered in the last part, Eric knew with pride that she was remembering last night and how many times he made her orgasm.

"You don't know him like I do Gabby, he is evil." Sookie's words were obviously supposed to be for Gabriella's ears only, but Eric still heard them; felt a small amount of pride too.

"I know" Gabriella's whispered words brought him down off his happy high. Growling Eric jerked on Gabriella's chain, causing her to release Sookie and gasp for breath.

"Eric what the hell is this, you have her chained up like a dog? You monster" screaming the last part Sookie flung herself at Eric, only to be halted with Gabriella grabbing her arm.

"Please Sookie, he will only hurt you." She shot an attempted evil glare at Eric. "He doesn't have Bill and if he does than I will tell you, please you have to go." Obviously Gabriella sensed his thoughts of murdering Sookie, thoughts that diminished when with a final look at Gabriella and glare at Eric, Sookie got into her car and drove away.

"Eric y...you can't l...let her search f...for Bill alone" Eric merely looked down at Gabriella in amusement; obviously she thought there was some danger in Mr Compton's disappearance. She could be correct. Eric made a note to send Alcide to watch after Sookie; he may not care about her but Eric had a feeling that she was too important to let die.

Storming in his usual manner into the club, Eric handed Gabriella's chain after realising Pam had incorporated gloves into her new outfit; looked like his Pet made a friend.

"Watch after her, I have some business to attend to." Gabriella looked up at Eric shocked, but despite what she thought he was not about to risk her life. "I will be back tomorrow night, Ginger will watch my Pet during the day." Pam didn't even question Eric and before Gabriella could he was gone.

**Ok bit of a plot jump, I am not going to mention all the stuff Eric did for Sookie (Alcide) in much detail; because while it is FanFic this is a completely different take on it. Sorry if people don't like this, but ya know deal lol :P **

Frustrated I glared at the people around Eric's club, not only had I been forced to spend the day with Ginger but I was now once again chained to his damned chair. Pam has informed me, after I nagged her to death. That Eric was looking after Sookie like I had requested, sadly that caused a spurt of jealously. Thankfully I had gotten a call from Sookie telling me that Eric had given her a Werewolf bodyguard; probably an ugly mutt, most Werewolves were. She had informed me that Bill was in Jackson Mississippi, even I noticed that coincidence in that. I hadn't heard from her since early during the evening though, I was slightly worried. Thankfully I had Pam to hold off the hordes of male Vampires who wanted a piece of me, it seemed that having a bond without my bond maker around me; still made me a desirable enough target to risk death. The droves of males had diminished slightly though, for which I was thankful. A shiver ran through me and not the 'yay hot guy' kind of shiver, this one was my instincts telling me to run.

"Everybody out" that voice, I knew that voice. Slowly I turned my head. There was a rather short, well dressed balding man surrounded by obvious goons. Yes this was the Magister, fear shot through me despite my wish. I had only met him once, but that was enough. I had still been new to America then, when his goons picked me up right off the street and tossed me into a trunk. When the car finally stopped I had found myself in an old junk yard, surrounded by hissing Vampires. The Magister had introduced himself to me before personally chaining me to a pipe sticking out of the ground, his intent to feed on me later obvious in his hungry gaze. The only reason I had escaped was because of my abilities, that and the Magister had glanced away long enough for me to disappear.

Mind tossed back to the future, I realised that the club was nearly empty and the Magister was looking at me with confusion; Pam had disappeared.

His cane pointed towards me, confusion clearly on his face. "I know you" his snake body approached me slowly; I knew he would eventually realise who I was and believe me to still belong to him. But I had changed since then, become far harsher. Around us the Magister's goons tore Eric's bar apart, obviously searching for something. The Magister was thankfully stopped from recognising me when he was interrupted; one of his men had found something. It was a blue cooler box or so I thought, then I took note of the glass tubes of blood the Magister pulled out of it. He snarled a few words in an unknown language, then in English muttered "Blasphemer". _Typical he is religious_, the Magister handed the blood back to his goons and suddenly appeared on stage in front of me.

"Where is your master" his words where soft, but I could have sensed the unspoken threat had I been fully human.

"I...I h...have no m...master" like most people the Magister laughed at my stutter, _ignorant small cocked bastard_.

"My dear, you reek of the Vampire Eric. I will ask you again, where is your master? I will settle for his Childe." Before I could kick him in the shins, Pam appeared.

"I am here Magister" apparently satisfied the Magister turned from me, and focused on poor Pam.

"Bring her downstairs; I have a way to bring their master here. Take the human with us" I felt rough hands grab me by the arms, thankfully not before releasing my chain.

It only took a few seconds for Pam and me to be secured above the ground, on the instrument Lafayette had been imprisoned by. To my disgust both our tops were ripped open, the Magister's beady eyes trailing over out figures. He barely had to begin his torture of Pam, before Eric appeared.

"Let them go! I am who you want." I had never felt such fear in his voice, and I felt a small tingle when he said 'them'. "But I have been framed" _Yeah cause that excuse will work_.

" Oh, You've got the wrong man. My dog ate my homework, I saw Goody Osburn with the devil. Excuses are one thing I can assure you; do not get better with age. Do you deny the blood was being sold, in your area?"

"Not on my orders." Even I knew there was hidden meaning in his voice. I could sense Pam's desperation as she was suspended next to me; so far I had remained surprisingly invisible and hoped to stay that way.

"Then on whose? Your Queen's?" When Eric didn't make a noise, the Magister had myself and Pam turned; only this time I was facing Eric. He stiffened when he noticed the fear on my face, the state of my undress probably pissed him off as well. "What shall it be Sheriff. Desecration of the blood or treason against your regent, both among the most dire of crimes." The Magister turned to me, I knew then he recognised me. His cane rose and came down with sickening force on my face, screaming in pain I felt my cheekbone nearly shatter under the pressure. Sobbing my face hung down, thankfully no blood dripped from my mouth.

"It was Bill Compton, he's gone missing. You've seen yourself how easily he betrays our kind for personal gain; I believe he is behind this. And I am gathering evidence to bring him to you, now let me finish my work." Throughout his speech I felt Eric's eyes flickering up at me, my brain could hardly notice though.

"Two days, Mr Northman, or she dies." For a second I thought the Magister meant I would die, but then I realised he was pointing at Pam.

"What of the other one." The Magister laughed at Eric's words, he turned back to me.

"Ah yes, this one." His cane tapped my cheek, causing it to pound pain through my head. "She escaped me once, you know. Was to be my own personal slave, but I see she is yours now. I could challenge you for her, but once you are found guilty of desecration of the blood and sentenced to death...I will simply take her" I let out a sob at his horrible words, I would rather die than become his. "Take your Pet Mr Northman, you have two days; leave." No sooner had the Magister spoken the words then my chains were released and Eric was holding me, unable to stop I cried into his shoulder as the pain from my cheek finally caused me to lose consciousness.

**Hope you enjoyed it, read and review if you want. I am always trying to take your suggestions and wishes in account. **

**Xoxo**

**Future **

**PS: thanks to all reviewers and reader so far, your comments are welcome and I hope you like my story. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Long time no write from me :P sorry about that but I am nearly at yr 12 exams, actually about three weeks away so my stress level is higgghhh as a mother fucking kiteeee. Anyway enjoy this part of the story, took me awhile to get on it. **

**Xoxo**

**Future **

"This is completely unnecessary. I told you I come in peace" Eric purposely put on a light hearted voice as the idiotic guards led him into Edgington's home, Gabriella still unconscious in his arms. Immediately he noticed the well dressed man inside, slicked back hair and an over the top accent gave him away as Edgington's consort.

"Hello. Have we met?" Eric smirked at how the Vampire's eyes flickered between his burden and Eric's own face, the flirting tone of the other Vampire letting Eric know exactly how he was perceived.

"Eric Northman, sheriff, Louisiana Area 5. I've come to see the King "the Vampire's gaze immediately became direct; to his credit he paid Gabriella no mind.

"Talbot, royal consort. Permit me to facilitate" he turned towards the stairs "Russel. Let him go, you idiots" immediately his arms were released, Gabriella moaned slightly at the movement. Talbot's eyes zoned in on her, he would no doubt be able to smell her blood.

"Is she a present, we had one before but she wasn't half as... Delectable looking, allow me to have the chef's prepare her." Talbot clicked his fingers; suppressing the growl in his throat Eric instead cleared it./

"Forgive me, this one is mine." At his words Talbot's eyes zoned in on the bruise forming on her cheek, one eyebrow raised he regarded Eric. "She is rather strong willed and often in need of remaining her place, that being to feed me." Eric licked the side of his lips softly with his words, purposely making it clear that while she was food if he wished Talbot could be more. Smiling Talbot led Eric into a dining room, flicking his finger towards a chaise where he could place Gabriella. Gently Eric settled her onto it, careful not to let her injured cheek touch the cushion.

I could make out fuzzy voices around me, my last thought of the pain in my cheek. A pain that was still there, which meant Eric hadn't given me more blood than gods. Slowly I opened my eyes, horrified I immediately closed them. I was literally in a room of Vampires, two of which I knew another two remaining a mystery.

"Your Majesty, I confess. I sold the blood at my queen's command and accused Bill to protect her. So, what do I do now?" _Well this is new, the great and powerful Eric out of ideas_. "Unless I give the Magister Compton, he'll murder my progeny." I was also worried about Pam; the Magister was an evil bastard and capable of so much pain.

"Darling, so sad." _Ok the King is gay...good for him_. I knew that Vampires often switched sides so to speak, but so far this was the first I had heard of one with a male consort. The man who I now guessed to be King Russel groaned under his breath, I immediately froze.

"The Magister is a nasty little anachronistic toad ... A ridiculous remnant of the Middle Ages. The only power he has over us is the power we give him. There may be a way to solve all our problems. Sleep here, you and your little...Pet, oh and Northman, I believe that your Maker is in town; please invite him to join us tomorrow night." I felt Eric's anger at Russel's demands; even I knew Godric would only appear when he was good and ready. Before Eric could reply, the other Vampire spoke up.

"You're more than welcome, your pet however... well let me know when you are sick of her, she would be a wonderful first course." _Ok officially hate all Vampires_.

"Talbot be nice, Mr Northman is welcome to his little playthings." At Russel's command Talbot settled down into a huff, _spoilt little brat_.

"I would love to stay, how can I refuse." I heard the distinct footsteps of somebody leaving, but they halted near me; thankfully quickly moving on. I only had to wait another few minutes before I felt Eric's presence next to me. Obviously he still though me unconscious, as he very gently lifted me into his arms.

"This way Mr Northman, I have placed you in the blue room." Much to my displeasure, Talbot rattled on about historical items in the house as Eric walked. What confused me more was Eric's obvious flirting with the Vampire, had my prays been answered? Had god turned Eric into a giant homosexual who would never touch me again? Only time would tell. Not quickly enough Eric was finally allowed to go into our new abode, I could feel Talbot's hatred directed at me even through the door. The second I heard it close I squirmed in Eric's arms.

"Let me..." I gasped in pain before I could finish speaking, my entire face ached and speaking hurt worse than having my legs broken.

"Yes, let you what Pet?" I glared up at Eric, not game to speak again and risk the pain. He chuckled under his breath, and then much to my annoyance dropped me on the ONLY bed in the room. I watched annoyed as he inspected every part of the room, he liked to know what was around him no doubt. Finally he stopped and looked down at me on the bed, smirking to himself at how helpless I seemed; he did frown however when his gaze landed on the mark that was on my cheek.

"You will explain to me how you know the Magister, for now however I will heal you." Frowning I shook my head, not wanting anymore of his blood in me.

Suddenly Eric was in front of me, shrinking back into the pillows I watched as he held himself over me in a classic predator's position. Slowly his hand traced the mark over my cheek, before pushing down roughly on it. Crying out at the pain I held a hand to my cheek, the sharp sting of it unimaginable.

"You will let me heal you Gabriella, or I will break you cheek completely." _Gods this Vampire makes no sense_, unable to do anything except nod I laid back. Smirking Eric popped out his fangs and bit into his wrist, once again denying me his strength. I couldn't open my mouth fully so he let the blood drip into it, only a few drops and my entire face felt better. A few more and I shoved him away with a snarl; undeterred Eric licked his wrist slowly as it healed.

"Why so moody Pet" I felt something drip down my chin as he spoke, to my disgust it was his blood.

"I...I hate you" starting to get up, with every intention of demanding a room of my own; Eric's thick arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back onto the bed.

"You will be sleeping with me Pet, best accustom yourself to the idea." Refusing to speak back, I settled for a good glare. He was suddenly above me, hands gripping mine above my head; fear filled me.

"No...you p...promised." Fangs out Eric smiled at my words, at my obvious naivety.

"I promised not to rape you, but your blood it still mine. Now open your legs" to my horror Eric was serious. Letting out a sob of frustration I slowly opened them, already knowing that resisting would prove nothing except my utter helplessness. Leaning down he kissed me lightly on the lips, nipping at them with his fangs. "Good Pet." I froze as he gracefully moved his body down, massive shoulders spreading my legs even wider. To my disgust I felt my body react to his nearness, heat shuffled from my stomach to my clit quicker than I could follow. I knew Eric would be able to smell my arousal, embarrassed I hid my face with my hands. But that didn't last for long, my hands were ripped off my face and I was staring at an angry Vampire.

"You will not be ashamed of your desires while around me Gabriella, nor will you deny me the pleasure of seeing your face." Feeling something flutter in me I tried to ignore it. Something which became impossible when Eric's finger trailed down my lips, gathering moisture my traitorous body produced. He brought the finger up, my wantonness clearly visible on it. Before I could think he wiped the wetness against my mouth, I could taste my own muskiness and was unable to deny the truth of it. Without speaking Eric placed his lips against mine again, his tongue stroked my lips before plunging into my mouth. Unable to stop myself I moaned as his tongue played with mine, all too soon the kiss ended, leaving me panting. And obnoxious smirk on his face, Eric pulled down my panties while moving his body down mine. Gasping I felt the cool air hit my pussy, putting up no fight when he leaned down and kissed where the top of my slit started. Before I could think Eric swiped my pussy with his tongue, moaning while he did it in obvious pleasure. Shrieking to the roof as I felt him circle his tongue around my clit slowly, I grabbed his hair and thrust up against his face. Growling he pinned my hips with one arm and went back to eating me, moaning I felt his tongue shove in and out of my passage; collecting as much of my cum as possible. Seconds before I felt my body tense, Eric stopped. Sobbing in withheld pain, I stared down at him. His fangs were out; I answered his unspoken question with a nod. Smiling Eric wasted no time in sinking his fangs into a place I didn't even know he could feed from. Screaming I felt pleasure and pain both snap through me, tying together until it became one giant abyss of delicious nothingness. Panting I slowly came down from my high, entire body aching in a good way. Looking down I noticed that Eric was still feeding and I was still stroking his hair, I quickly removed my hand. Eric at the same time released his hold on me, looking up his eyes seem to plead with mine. Biting my lip I went back to softly touching his head, content he sank his fangs back in. Hissing at the feeling I forced my body to relax, not understanding what had just happened and unable to face it even if I did. Just when my heart rate began to slow, Eric released his fangs from me. The wound healed instantly because I had recently had his blood, I vaguely noticed that Eric was still sporting some extremely hard wood.

"Thank you Gabriella" looking into his eyes I read the truth in them, he actually had feelings for me. For the moment it may just be because I was food, but he actually felt something beyond what he had felt in a long time. Reluctant to face it I turned my head, instantly feeling like the bad guy when he sighed softly and got up. The covers of the bed were softly pulled over me and Eric leaned down, kissing my now healed cheek slightly.

"Do not stray from this room, the house is guarded by Werewolves and I have no wish to see you harmed. I will be back before dawn, try and sleep." I heard Eric leave the room, using my hands I wiped angrily at the tears seeping from my eyes. Eric confused me more than any creature alive, how could something so evil be so kind suddenly. Was my mind just a big play pen for him? With those troubling thoughts I closed my eyes, already knowing I wouldn't sleep a wink until his cold dead body was resting next to me.

**Ok I will admit 'cold dead body' may have sounded messed up, but people the man is a Vampire so yeah kinda dead :P Reviews make my world go round and any ideas are welcome. **


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING 100% NO SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER (I know I am disappointed too) IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH WRITING MAY I SUGGEST A RAUNCHIER STORY (don't worry more sexy times ahead in later chapters) **

Eric waited annoyed in Edgington's parlour, he could still sense Gabriella in the Blue room and considered it a good sign that she managed to obey him for at least five minutes. He was loath to leave her in the compony of Vampires like Talbot, who only saw his Pet as food (ironic considering that was all Eric should see her as). But Edgington's demand of Godric's presence could not be ignored, even if he had to threaten Gabriella to get Godric to come.

"Leaving so soon?" Smile fixed firmly in place Eric turned towards Edgington and his insufferable man childe Talbot.

"I assumed you would wish for me to procure Godric's presence for you as soon as possible, but if you had something else in mind..." Eric purposely let his gaze land on Talbot, the pretence of desire firmly in place. Edgington chuckled and to Eric's annoyance almost seemed to consider the idea, had Eric misjudged the possessiveness of this Vampire?

"That's quite alright Mr Northman, go find you're... Maker, tell him an old friend wishes to speak to him." Eric nodded respectively but was stopped by Talbot before he could quickly get to Godric.

"Oh and Eric" his tongue twisted the name into something dirty and lurid. "Do watch after your little morsel, several of Russel's other visitors have expressed a wish to meet her." Eric didn't have to wonder who, he had scented Lorena's filthy perfume the second he entered the mansion. No doubt she saw Gabriella as a rival for Bill's attention, Eric would have scoffed at the notion had it not inflamed him with rage.

"I appreciate the... as humans say 'heads up'." Bowing Eric watched Edgington and Talbot ascend the staircase, waiting until they were out of view before speeding away to Godric's location.

It only took Eric seconds to find his Maker, storming into the club his eyes zoned in on the bored looking Vampire. Shoving humans out of the way Eric bounded up the stairs to Godric, immediately the Vampires connected in a way no human or otherwise could understand, it was a mental connected caused by a millennia of respect and friendship.

"Eric" Godric smiled in greeting. "I presume that Mr Edgington has requested my presence?"

"That is correct."

"Is Gabriella safe?" Feeling annoyance that Godric still believed that Gabriella was anything but Eric's he merely nodded.

"The wolf that attacked Sookie, you tracked it to here." Smirking Godric looked around, it was then Eric realised he was in a club nearly full of werewolves. Stiffing he prepared for the inevitable attack, it however didn't come.

"Relax my Childe these wolves are neutered" several growled at that "they will not attack without command. And whomever commands them is not here."

"Then we shall force them to speak." Eric made to stand but a hand stopped him.

"Not this time Eric" Godric switched to ancient Nord "this time we shall be clever." Eric nodded in understanding, perhaps this time it would do well not to try and torture the answer out of something. A flash of fright swept through Eric, glancing at Godric he realised that he had felt the same elation of emotion. Which could only mean one thing, Gabriella had somehow gotten herself into trouble, without speaking both Vampires immediately went in the direction of the distressed young women. _I must remember to teach my Pet when to be afraid and when not to be_.

Wincing softly I hopped out of the gigantic bed; it really was obscene to have such a luxurious house and to be flaunting so much wealth. Snorting in disgust I flicked the corner of the Van Gogh painting with my finger, it wasn't one I recognized which probably meant it was an undiscovered one. My gaze was quickly drawn to the bathroom; I knew I needed to shower after Eric's... attentiveness, but the idea of washing Eric's scent off me bothered my survivalist nature, after all in a mansion full of Vampires was it not better to smell of one in particular then none? Either way I decided to forgo the shower, for now at least and focus on the silver door that was barring me from exiting this room. Grasping a robe I quickly threw it on, sensing that somebody was coming. The annoying noise of clipping heels and a vain walk announced the arrival of a woman; the door to the 'blue room' opened without a squeak. Mustering my courage I glared at the extremely stylish creature that stood in the door way, appraising me with her eye brow lifted and a smirk.

"So you're what all the fuss is about?" The bitch as I now called her, brought her clippie heels into my room without permission. I was almost wishing that I didn't have my stutter at this second, kind off made me look like the frumpy kid trying to stand up to an impossibly popular bully.

"D...Do I know y...you" _damn she really brought out the stutter in me, must be her evil bitch aura_. The Vampire tittered behind her fingers, reminded me of the school girl in Kill Bill before she got her head caved in with nails, I secretly hoped that the same would happen here.

"My my you are a find aren't you, such delicious flavouring in such innocent packaging." _Shut it you southern bell bitch_. "Oh but where are my manners? My name is Lorena dear and you are?"

"Gabriella" she bitch smirked again, _why can't I have cool strength so I could kick her arse. _

"Oh an Australian, I haven't had one of you in an age." Suddenly she was in front of me; stumbling backwards I placed my hands in front of me.

"Wow t...there; do you thing t...that Eric would b...be hap...happy to know that you tasted wh...what is his" the second I spoke the words I wanted to puke, I hated the bastard and here I was hiding behind his name, on the plus side it stilled Lorena's advance.

"And how will he find out when I bury your body in a cold shallow grave?"

"I'm bonded to him." She stilled at that and hissed, fury flashed in her eyes like none I had seen.

"How dare you be bonded to a creature as old and powerful as Eric" _oh god is she in love with him? _"Especially when I cannot even get my own Childe to bond to me" I almost felt sorry for her...almost.

Then she stormed forward anyway, apparently substituting me in place of somebody she hates. As fast as I could move was not enough to avoid the manicured hand that gripped me around the neck; gasping for air I reeled as I was suspended against the wall.

"You, that little bitch Sookie and all others who are unworthy of those that choose them have to learn their place." _Wait she knows Sookie_¸ head becoming dizzy I felt my eyes cloud over. The wing tattoo marks over my back begun to flutter in distress as oxygen was slowly cut off to them, in a last attempt at life I grabbed the wrist holding me up. Immediately I felt something build in me, Lorena must have felt it to because her fury filled gaze quickly became fearful and she tried to release me; I however couldn't release her. My hand attached itself to hers like a magnet and slowly the power building in me began to flow down my arm, my half dead eyes watched in amazement as a bright white light followed the movement of the power. Finally it reached Lorena, immediately she began to shriek. Before my eyes I watched as her once beautiful face became withered and old, young eyes slowly filled with white as the fleshy parts of her face sucked themselves in until they were a thin barrier over bone. All off a sudden my hand released her and I fell to the ground. Watching in morbid fascination as what was Lorena began crumbling away; I couldn't help but wonder if this was her age finally catching up with her. At last all that was left of her was a dried up old husk on the floor, one that any good doctor could tell you had been dead for well over a hundred years.

"Now that was magnificent." Shocked I looked up into the excited face of Russel Edgington, the annoyed eyes of Talbot, the shocked gaze of Godric and the furious glare of Eric.

_Oh shit_.

**Bit of a short chapter I know, but at least I am back to writing :P I was a bit unsure about killing Lorena but she pissed me off so much in the series that I couldn't resist. R + R tell me what you think about her power and what I should do next.**

**As always love to my current reviewers and readers.**

**Xoxo **

**Future **


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter is for Paigeroks09, who took the time to send me a message asking for an update :D sorry I have been a bit slack and will try to fit in more time for Eric and Gabriella, as always I love to read reviews and get more ideas about what to write and don't worry a scene between Gabby and Eric will be written very soon... I mean can you feel the tension between them, Damn. **

"Now Eric how could you bring this amazing creature into my home and not tell me what she is capable of?" rather than sound pissed off as I expected, Edgington seemed simply excited with the prospect of a new 'creature' in his world.

"Forgive me Majesty; I had no knowledge of this ability." Frightened with the sudden and unemotional nature of Eric's words; I glanced at Godric; he was similar in his sudden lack of care. _Surly they don't actually care that I killed the evil bitch_?

"Hmm well" Edgington glanced at Godric, seeming to finally notice him. "Godric it is lovely to see you again, how long has it been?"

"Nearly eight hundred years Russel, you have created a lovely home for your maker Talbot." I was amazed that they managed to have such a normal conversation when I had just murdered one of them.

"Well it used to be lovelier, before Lorena decided to decay all over the Persian Rug. Honesty Russel how can you expect me to keep up the standards of our home, when you keep letting creatures in that destroy it." Talbot's gaze landed on me, I almost winced in guilt from destroying the rug.

"Ah yes, that reminds me... What exactly are you my dear, because if I am correct then I have been searching for you for a very long time." I glanced at Eric and Godric; they didn't make any movement to come to my rescue.

"I...I don't know" under Edgington's glare I found my gaze on the ground, _my what a fascinating part of Lorena, looks like a cloud_.

"Really, because I find that hard to believe. After all your kind do have very noticeable markings, think fluffy white and feathery." _How could he possibly know what I am, has he met more of my kind?_ "Turn around" all playfulness was gone from Edgington's voice as he spoke, without meaning to I found myself obeying. The loose top I had thrown on did nothing to hide the top of my markings, both Edgington and Talbot sucked in a breath at the sight. "Oh my girl do you have any idea how long I have searched for you, I had given up hope years ago." I felt his hand touch the tips of my wings and I threw myself forward, shivers of disgust wrapped through my body.

"They a...are sen...sensitive" whispering my words I was relieved when Edgington nodded in understanding, however his hand clenched and unclenched as if only just resisting touching me. I jumped when there was a knock at the door, one of Edgington's guards quickly whispered something in Talbot's ear and he looked severally pissed off at the news.

"Excuse me darling, that horrible worker of yours is downstairs." Edgington smiled like a child on Christmas morning; apparently this 'worker' was welcome news.

"Keep him occupied Talbot; I need a few words with our visitors." Talbot left with little disagreement, which I believed relieved the entire room.

"Now Eric because you brought such a creature into my presence, I am willing to forgive that you were not going to inform me of her nature. Godric, you're welcome to stay." The last part came out more like an order; typical Eric stiffened at the offence Edgington gave him, sensing a confrontation I opened my mouth.

"W...What is it t...that yo...you want with me?" Edgington seemed surprised for a moment, and then started laughing.

"Oh dear child hasn't anyone told you? Your special, so special that it forces me not to kill you for destroying Lorena; however I will thank you for it, she was so...childish in her affections. Now I wouldn't want to ruin it for your master, let him tell you when he feels it is right and until then please enjoy my...hospitality. Now come" there was no question that Edgington was speaking to the entire room; Eric stormed forward before I could inform Edgington that he was not my 'master' rather my captor. My arm bruised instantly under the pressure of Eric's hand, _so the emotionless facade is an illusion_. Wincing slightly I allowed myself to be dragged from the room, giving Godric a brief smile as I went through the door. The smile stopped instantly when I heard something I hoped never to hear again.

"Nobody cares what you think about anything. Shut up." My entire body stiffened and I was brought back to the night my mother was murdered, that voice was unmistakable. I was shaken out of it when Eric put more pressure on my wrist; obviously he knew how I would react.

"Psycho fugly thug."

Edgington laughed when he opened the doors to the room my nightmare was in, "now children play nice." I froze instantly in the doorway when my fears were confirmed, it had been years but nothing could make me mistake the aura I was not seeing. I ducked instantly behind Eric's large body, thankful that the murderer's gaze hadn't found mine. I felt a gush of wind next to me and was shocked to see Bill standing there, he was covered in blood.

"Ah Mr Compton, did you enjoy your meal."

"Very much your majesty, thank you." _God what is it with the Vampire's and their gaze not meeting mine_. I was alarmed to see that I was not the only human (half) in the room, there was a women tied to one of Talbot's perfect chairs.

"Why is he here Russel?"

"Because I have a present for you, sir" that voice, I shuddered and grabbed onto Eric's top. He stiffened in surprise but didn't seem to mind my touching him of my own violation.

"Yes"

"You're not supposed to bring work home."

"Darling, King. Franklin, you never disappoint" _now I know it's name_ "Shall we retire to the study?" To my relief Edgington then left the room with 'Franklin' AKA murderer, not before he got a glimpse at me.

"Majesty is that...?" Eric turned like a predator and snarled fangs out at Franklin; the sadistic bastard simply looked amused before following his King into the study.

"What is going on here" I glanced out from behind Eric at the woman, getting an actual proper look at her. She was about twenty five with long dark hair and black skin; her eyes stared at Bill the entire time she spoke. "Bill help me, where is Sookie?" _she knows Sookie?_

"Sookie is no longer mine." Bill made to leave but stopped at the woman's voice.

"Please, help me." I winced at the tone of her voice, only just resisting the urge to help her.

"No." Bill left without looking back. The rest of the night was a blur for me; Eric simply dragged me upstairs and locked me into a different room. Throughout the hours I kept expecting him to return, or Godric to come and comfort me...Neither did however and I fell asleep shortly before dawn.

A light tapping disturbed my sleep, confused for a second I looked at the door. Walking over I delicately tapped back; the door opened and the young woman from before poked her head in.

"Are they keeping you captive." Rather than speak I nodded, my mouth gaping and wondering how she managed to escape. "Well come on then, the dead motherfuckers can still wake up during the day." Without waiting she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door, without worry of guards we both bolted out into the sunlight. Instantly my entire body felt better, more alive and I quickly caught up to the other girls fast pace. Freezing suddenly I glanced behind me, there was a massive wolf standing there. I wasn't stupid enough to run and before the girl could I grabbed her hand, "what the fuck are you doing. I am not going back there."

"W...Wolf"

"What?" she gasped when the animal finally noticed us, turning back towards her my eyes implored her to listen to me.

"Y...you know So...Sookie?" nod "tell h...her to stop lo...looking for Bill, whatever hap...happens do **not **look back, ok" the girl nodded before sticking out her hand.

"Tara"

"Gabriella" her eyes widened at my name and I could only presume Sookie had told her about me. The Wolf began charging towards us and Tara took off, however rather than follow her it kept going towards me; I knew it would. It stopped in front of me and instantly I knew something was...off, it had the Aura of a human. Before my eyes it shifted into a very naked man, despite myself I closed them.

"Well well the Angel comes out to play, oh yeah Russel told me about you."

"Well h...he told me n...nothing of you, Dog" the man growled in anger, storming forward he grabbed my arm roughly.

"Who you calling a Dog?" his breath reeked of Vampire blood, _so he controls them_.

"I would suggest t...that yo...you get your paw's off me." To my surprise he instantly released me, _resist temptation to say 'good boy'_. My eyes still closed I could hear the beasts rough panting, his feet making little to no noise as he moved closer.

"Tell me winged one, why is it that I followed your orders just then." When I didn't answer he grabbed my arms and shook me like a doll, "ANSWER ME." Eyes now well open I looked into his, the animal looked truly confused.

"R...release me" to my utter shock and his, the arms holding me captive immediately dropped their hold.

"Your voice" the Werewolf made one last lunge towards me before I gave into the temptation.

"Sit" he did "good Lassie." It took me a second to realise I had stopped stuttering, and my voice had that strange lilt to it... it was pure. Hunching down to where the furious dog was I stared into his eyes, "what is your name?"

"Cooper" the reply was instantaneous; before my eyes the anger in his face slowly faded to a strange sort of peace, almost like I was hypnotising him.

"Tell me Cooper what is it you do for Edgington?" there wasn't even hesitation in his reply.

"I hunt for him, do whatever he asks in exchange for IT."

"What is it?"

"His blood" I looked away for a second in shock, how had Edgington even managed to get the Werewolves hooked on the stuff?

"How long have you been taking Vampire Blood?"

"Since I was born, Edgington feeds it to us as pups so we need it as we mature." I felt true pity for Cooper, he and his pack mates really had no choice when it came to being Edgington's servants...

"Listen to me Cooper, I want you to allow me to leave these grounds safely." The wolf nodded instantly, his eyes still glued to mine. Before I broke contact I remembered one more thing, "If Edgington questions you on how I escaped tell him you couldn't scent me." _There hopefully that will keep him sending more Dog's after me_.

Walking away I noticed Cooper simply took one last look at me, before turning back into a wolf and bounding away.

_Now to find Tara _it didn't take me long, the abundance of swearing coming from a steep incline helped.

"Son of a bitch. Fucking hill." There sprawled at the bottom in an unfortunately old fashioned nightgown, was Tara and her obviously broken ankle. Without wasting time I scrambled down after her, there was a second of panic in her face before she realised I was alone.

"Don't m...move" the stupid words were out my mouth before I could call them back.

"Oh yeah great fucking advice captain obvious." She ended with a small scream as her leg gave an involuntary twitch.

I decided not to reply and simply assessed her wound; it was bad to say the least. Before I could think about using a stick as a splint I felt that same funny shift in my body I had felt when Lorena tried to kill me.

"N...no" mumbling mostly to myself I hardly heard Tara's question, it took everything in my body not to place my hand over her wound. The compulsion seemed to grow as I fought it; Tara screamed when my hand laid over the bone poking out. Eyes filled with tears I met my rescuers fearful ones, "I...I'm sorry". The words left my mouth the second the strange pulling began, Tara began shrieking. Sobbing I tried to concentrate on stopping my power, but apparently it had other ideas. Closing my eyes I relaxed completely, too frightened to watch Tara's face crumble before them.

"Gabriella, something's... what" at my unintentional preys voice I opened my eyes, and looked down in shock. My entire hand was glowing a slight yellow; I could feel underneath it as the broken bone quickly repaired itself and mended the split skin. Sobbing in happiness I stared back at Tara.

"It's n...not trying to k...kill you"

"I know I'm shit surprised too, but don't you dare stop doin what your doin. I can feel myself healin, it's amazing." All too soon the light faded and I removed my hand, leaving clear skin and a lack of scar on Tara's leg.

"Did you know it would do that?"

"N...no the last t...time som...somthing like that happened, i...it killed a Vampire." Tara looked shocked for a second before she smiled brilliantly, hesitant I smiled back.

"Well hell that sure makes you alright in my books, now come on we gotta get back to Bon Temps." I didn't know what it was, wether gut instinct or something else that made me stop thinking about Bon Temps as safety. _Probably got something to do with how many times I been nabbed from around that place, not exactly secure_.

"I...I can't leave."

"What the fuck you mean you can't leave?"

"H...he will find me."

"Who Edgington." _Well ok two people will find me then, Edgington and Eric_. I decided on the safe answer and simply nodded, Tara frowned.

"Well I can't leave without you, what the fuck am I supposed to tell Sookie when she asks why I didn't leave with you." It felt nice to know that Sookie actually cared, but then she probably cared about far too many things for her own good.

"Eric h...he bound him...himself to me and I'm g...guessing that means he ca...can always find me." Tara started back towards the house, startled I grabbed her arm. "Where a...are you g...going?"

"To kill that motherfucker and Franklin while I'm at it."

"N...no" the angry words came out before I could stop them, Tara turned confused and then furious.

"You're in love with that bastard aren't you, even after all he done to you. Yes Sookie told me; damn what is it with you dumbass chicks and your need to fall in love with a Vampire."

"I...I" I looked at the ground in shame, while I certainly didn't love Eric, I couldn't leave him to the mercy of Edgington's fury when he discovered me gone.

"You know what save it." Tara took a second to compose herself. "Look I appreciate you healing me and all, but your dreaming if you think that you will survive Eric fucking Northman's brand of love." I couldn't argue against that, but I knew I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to him or anyone for that matter. "I will tell Sookie about Bill, but if she decides to come to his rescue do me a favour."

"W...What?"

"Slap her" I smiled slightly at Tara's words, while I knew there were some similarities between myself and Sookie I knew I could never forgive Eric if he lied to me like Bill obviously lies to her. But then again Eric wouldn't think I was worth the effort to actually lie to, so honesty was never a problem between us. It was the constant belittling and sadistic pain he liked to inflict on me.

Even to my ears I knew how pathetic I sounded. Sometimes I wondered if Eric was conditioning me to always feel sad and rejected whenever he was around me, so that when he finally decided to be kind I drank it up like it was ambrosia. Either way it didn't really matter, Eric would find me wherever I went so I may as well take advantage of Edgington's comfortable rooms. I mumbled a goodbye as Tara took off, she was obviously eager to escape before dusk. Glancing up at the sky I realised I had a few hours before Eric would wake, might as well take advantage of the sun.

**Slight filler chapter in-between scenes from the show :P I figured if Gabriella can take life then obviously she should be able to place that life into something else. **


	26. Chapter 26

**This part will have nothing from the series in it. KPKisses thanks for the idea, u know which one ;)  
><strong>

Sighing in pleasure I shifted from my front to my back, the roof beneath me making a surprisingly comfortable lounge. The markings on my back moved and swayed with the wind; soaking up what was left of the nearly set sun. I sensed the instance it disappeared; it felt like somebody had sucked away all the happiness in my life... thankfully I adjusted quickly as always. There was a gust of wind to the left of me, _great the sun goes to sleep and the Vampires come out to play_.

"Gabriella." I didn't bother to glance over at Godric, though I was slightly surprised it was not Eric coming to torment me. I was however still pissed at my 'friend', for leaving me to the mercy of Eric.

"W...what do you want?" the slight shuffle next to me indicated him sitting down, he was no doubt thinking I was going to jump off the roof and _end it all _so to speak.

"To talk Child and to apologise, it was wrong of me to betray your trust and leave you with Eric... Did he harm you?"

"No more t...than usual" I levelled my gaze at him. "Wh...Why do you force me to stay with him? Don't bother d...denying that you could hide me, or help me to escape him." Godric's eyes clouded over for a moment and in that second I could practically feel his regret, but sadly for me his determination was still there. As always Godric's Aura was shockingly subdued, despite myself it saddened me to see him so down.

"I feel that you may be the key to changing him Gabriella, helping him."

"W...well forgive me fo...for not wanting to help the monster who holds me captive." A loud crashing noise interrupted the quite peace around us; my guess was Eric had thrown something when he discovered me gone. Looking down I suddenly realised that I was wearing only a bra and shorts, _stupid idea to sun tan_.

"I can sense it you know." Startled at his voice and the change in topic, I watched as Godric's hand ran down my arm. Shivers erupted in its wake and I stifled the need to move closer; not for desire but companionship.

"Sense what?"

"The sun Child, you are embodied with it. It took me awhile to understand why you attracted Vampires. It's because you are a constant reminder of what we have lost, can you imagine never feeling the bright and warm rays you love so dearly again?" His beautiful and pain filled eyes met mine for a second, "never become like me Gabriella, it would destroy you." And then suddenly he was gone; swallowing deep I contemplated what he had said. _True becoming a Vampire would destroy me, so why would he believe that I would choose that fate?_

Standing I made my way over to the window I used to climb up here; taking one last look at the fading sunset I climbed back through. It took me a second to reach my prison and an instant to notice all the commotion around it. Inside was Eric throwing stuff around in a rage, while Edgington was watching impassively and Talbot was franticly trying to get the guards to stop Eric's tirade. The entire situation may have been funny, had I not known the enormous amount of NUCLEAR trouble I was about to be in. Edgington noticed me almost immediately; his slight smirk however gave away his knowledge of me always being on the grounds. I nodded in greeting to him, manners meant a lot to me and so far Edgington had not harmed me.

"Mr Northman I do wish you would stop destroying my home, Talbot is rather bothered by it." Edgington's drawl was slightly amusing even to me; I tampered down a smirk at seeing Eric being patronized.

"How could you let this happen my King, she was supposed to be secure... HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET OUT?" to my shock Edgington didn't blink or seem bothered by Eric's outburst, simply more amused.

"Well she can open any lock Mr Northman and there was the matter or Franklin's pet escaping, perhaps they were in cahoots." His voice suddenly dropped into an annoyed tone "but then again she is your bonded pet Mr Northman. You should be more careful with your belongings." Obviously Edgington knew that that would piss me off, I stomped forward and spoke without thinking.

"Fir...Firstly your Majesty (didn't hurt to stand to formality) I am n...not his pet. **OR **h...his belonging." Before I could finish my already planned speech about freedom for all Angel's and mythical creature alike, Eric grabbed me by the arms and shoved me into my now destroyed room. Yelping I was stopped from hitting the ground by instead hitting Eric's chest, _man he is fast_.

"Majesty I beg forgiveness for the impudence of my Pet, she does not yet know her place." I opened my mouth to argue but his icy hand slammed over it, only an annoying squeak came out as a result. I only resisted the urge to lick his hand because I knew that twisted prick would enjoy it.

"Not to worry Mr Northman, I well remember training a new Pet. Talbot here was quite the little devil before I decided to turn him."

"Only because you where such a bastard my love." The utter adoration in Talbot's voice was unmistakable; _Ulgh Vampires are so messed up_. I however couldn't help but feel jealous for the love I could sense between the consort and his King, a small part of me wished that I could have even a fraction of that deep emotion from somebody.

Edgington turned back towards Eric, "be sure not to be too rough Mr Northman... she is unique and I would be displeased if something happened."

"Rest assured my King, I will handle the Angel well." Thankfully for Eric, Edgington and Talbot were gone before I stomped my foot down on his. The guards, who were normally emotionless, cracked a slight grin as they closed the doors; shockingly Eric had managed not to destroy the silver monstrosities.

Growling in annoyance Eric spun me around, his hand leaving my mouth. For a second he seemed to take in my features, unconsciously his fingers ran through my hair... then tightened. Wincing in pain I was forced to look into Eric's cold eyes, eyes that moments ago had seemed in almost reverence of me.

"Where were you?"

I answered without thought "o...on the roof" his fingers released their tight hold and began absently massaging my head, sometimes I had the feeling that he couldn't bring himself to hurt me for too long.

"Why?"

"I am a...an Angel remember? I just n...need the light, the warmth." My voice drifted out pure as I spoke, the memory of the sun making my lids heavy and limbs compliant. Eric didn't fail to notice the change, but it didn't deter him from his obvious task.

"Why did you not try and escape Pet?"

"N...not your Pet" his hands pressed hard for a second before relaxing. "And wh...why would I escape? Where could I possibly h...hide from you?" _That and the fact that Franklin was going to die by my hands; something only possible if I stayed here in my prison_. Eric seemed pleased with my answer, his fingers continued a soft trail over my shoulders. I glanced quickly around my room, everything was destroyed, only the mattress had survived Eric's fury and it was still covered in the remains of the four poster bed frame. Eric followed my eyes and landed on the mattress, a look I recognised entered his eyes. Despite myself I felt my body respond, however my mind was still mine.

"N...No" I backed away, a feeling entered me that Eric wanted to catch me. His predatory gaze said it all as he subtly and silently followed me, somehow sidestepping all the debris on the floor far more gracefully than I ever could.

"You are to allow me to feed from you whenever I wish." He stepped forward as my back met the silver door, I knew he wouldn't want to get too close to it.

"You c...can't possibly need to feed yet, I know V...Vampires need not feed every d...day."

"True but then our agreement was for me to feed whenever I **wish**, not whenever I **need**." _Stupid bloodsucking fiend and his obviously trickiness, note to self: next time get a contract_. When Eric took another step forward I instinctively hissed, clamping my hand instantly over my mouth. The bane of my existence however didn't seem particularly bothered, merely amused. He moved another step closer and held out his hand, "come". Pissed off I shook my head no; his eyes narrowed and he moved directly in front of me.

"Why bother continuing to defy me Gabriella? I will always get what I want from you."

"Can y...you drink my blood from a glass?"

"And deny myself the pleasurable taste of your skin and the quiver in your body when you try and fight against the inevitable is just... endearing." Rather than be angry at his words, I was sad because I knew I could never fight against him. With that realisation came a sudden clarity, he could drink from me but then I was damn certain I could specify where he drank from. Face blank I held out my arm, Eric looked down in surprise for a second before annoyance followed.

"You think to feed me from your wrist, as if I were a babe Vampire? You insult me Gabriella." To avoid having to respond I quickly used my nail's to slash a small marking into my wrist, _let's see you resist that you overgrown Mosquito. _As I predicted Eric's eyes instantly clouded over, I didn't bother hiding my smirk when he suddenly landed on his knees. It was no offer of allegiance or pledge of love, rather an instinctual need to be closer to my blood. A shockingly cold hand grasped my wrist softly; however my still warm skin instantly heated the appendage. Only a suck in of breath let me know when Eric was about to bite, it must be force of habit that he still pretended to need oxygen. His tongue licked up the running blood, before his sharp fangs sank into my vein. Hissing in a breath I was happy to discover I felt almost nothing when he bit me here, seemed like all my nerves were in my neck and other...places. After about a minute of him feeding I felt my body begin to feel the loss of blood.

"Eric y...you have to stop." If anything he began sucking harder, trying to pull my wrist away I gasped when the unwise move forced the bite mark wider, more blood dripped out as a result. Breathing heavily as my body tried to force blood to pump faster to meet the demands, my eyes clouded with black suddenly and my legs began shaking. Finally Eric drew his mouth away; swaying on my feet and the world around me unclear I hardly noticed being swept up into hard arms. My eyes opened for a second to stare into Eric's face, but I was unable to tell if he had drained me so thoroughly on purpose or by accident; as usual his face showed no outward emotion. My limbs began twitching when the blood flow left couldn't bring enough oxygen to them; a real feeling of dread filled me... Quickly followed by relief, was I finally escaping this hellish place?

"Don't you dare think of dying Gabriella, we both know how easily I could find you in the afterlife." I then knew that Eric had accidentally taken too much blood, joy consumed me for a second when he revealed he actually cared. I was softly laid down on the mattress, almost immediately a bloody wrist was held up to my mouth. As per-usual my fangs refused to work on Eric, so I simply sucked softly at the offered source, my only thoughts on survival. Finally Eric deemed me to have had enough; a slight woozy feeling began to sink in. Trying to sit up I failed and fell back, barely repressing the urge to giggle.

"Whaas wrong wid me?" Eric cursed softly under his breath, my now clear eyesight felt it acceptable to stare at his overwhelming beauty. "Ya know you should be a model" reaching up I softly touched his cheek bones, "or a god" the last part mumbled as an afterthought. It was funny I haven't felt this good since I outdrank a Vampire at Eric's bar; surly he wouldn't have drugged me.

"You get drunk far too easily Pet... if you're going to become Immortal you may want to fix that."

"Whys am I drunk?" sudden realisation entered me, had I driven Eric to drink and then had it transfer to me when I had his blood? Uncontrollable laughter flung itself out of my mouth, this was probably the closed to married I would ever get. I drive Eric crazy and he drinks to deal with it, hilarious.

Before I could tell Eric why I was so overjoyed, I found myself pinned under a mound of bricks.

"I see yous didn't take my advice about gaining weight, sss-like being sats on by a truck." Proceeding to laugh at the image of an actual truck sitting cartoon style on me, I failed to notice Eric's ire growing.

"How did Godric deal with you when you were last intoxicated?"

"He talked to me, said a lot of interesting things... I think. Anyway why you so mad, this is your fault."

"How" came the still angry reply.

"You drink the alcohol, drink from me, drink too much, feed me your intoxicated blood AND wolahh me drunk and you angry again. Can you even remember the last time you were happy Eric?" **(Reminder that Gabriella losses her stutter when drunk, I know she was already drunk around Godric. But I needed for her to lose any inhibitions with Eric) **

"Yes, I had just killed an annoying, drunk Angel who causes me nothing but grief." I smirked at Eric when he answered; decided against pretending to be offended he had tormented an Angel besides me.

"You would thinks that after thousand years alive you could lie, you don't find me annoying Eric."

He looked amused for a second and I doubted my course for a second, however my drunk mind just didn't care. Yawning slightly I shifted my body, unknowingly situation my legs open and either side of Eric's.

"What do I find you Gabriella."

"You find me a delightfully interesting and complex half-breed. Stuck between hating me for my insolence and loving me for it, you're unable to figure out whether I am good for you or bad for you. Thankfully that will always remain the question, as you now cannot do without my blood...hence why you nearly killed me, but then saved me." The sober sentence was the best I could do from reading his Aura, but to me it was quite accurate and going by the look on Eric's face I had hit the nail on the head with my words.

**Yes I am ending it on this almost cliff hanger, I wanted to ask you all whether I should make it a smut scene next or something else... **

**As always thanks for reviewing and I look forward to your ideas **

**Xoxo **

**Future **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone so sorry it takes so bloody long to update, so here is an extra long chapter. It has storyline, my own ideas and oh so lovely sexy time :P enjoy. **

**R+R**

Completely relaxed and unaware of the general shit storm I had unleashed in Eric, my gaze left his and followed the patterns on the wall.

"Why Pet you make it sound as though I actually enjoy being tired to you in this way." Ignoring the small hurt in me I smirked; still engrossed in the wall pattern, one which I had deduced as possibly flowers. Humming under my breath a song mum used to sing to me, I finally deemed it 'ok' to look at Eric.

"You look kinda pissed, wan me to get you a soda." Suddenly happy I began giggling at the image of the Big Bad Vampire drinking a soda, god I missed being able to call it soft drink... Stupid American words.

"I believe I would prefer something with more zest to it." As he spoke his eyes landed on my neck, _oh hell to the no_.

"No way boyo, you just drank me... Too much of me as well" Eric's fangs popped down in answer. Squeaking (in a manner not unlike a piglet) I kicked at Eric, stupid bastard simply laughed and pressed more of his weight onto me. "I mean honestly what would be the point of drinking from me now? I'm full of your blood silly" _yeah that's right put those fangs away_. Snarling Eric released me and hopped up, languidly I followed him. Suddenly something occurred to me.

"We are, I mean you are going to save Pam aren't you?" To say Eric seemed surprised at my change in subject would be an understatement; it did however serve to remind him of something to my annoyance.

"Of course, Pam is very dear to me. Now pet, you never did tell me how you know the Magister." _Damn_ "Or why he was so incensed with you" _double damn_.

"I can't i...imagine" I knew it was a mix of the alcohol wearing off and my fear of the 'bald bastard' that returned my stutter. Smirking Eric moved closer to me, his hand brushing against where Magister had beaten me.

"Really? Because I was under the distinct impression that he knew you quite well, perhaps he was once your master hmm?" Fangs suddenly down I shoved away Eric's hand, hissing at the thought of being 'owned' by that sadistic creep. Chuckling softly Eric, before I could shove him away, leaned down and kissed me roughly on the lips, immediately my fangs disappeared. "Escape him did you? Smart Angel... Now get dressed and showered." Looking at the place Eric was, I wondered for a second what was more important than him tormenting me some more. Deciding to simply be thankful for it I quickly did as he commanded, not because I had any real wish to follow orders but because I was truly curious about Edgington and his involvement in Eric's past.

The second I walked out of my now destroyed bedroom, Eric's hand clamped onto my arm and seconds later he had that damned silver chain wrapped around my neck.

"Do not think for a second I do realize your involvement in Franklin's lack of toy." I flinched inwardly at that hated name, but didn't object to the chain. Anything to solidify my supposed ownership to Eric worked for me, at least while I was under the watch of Vampires like Edgington and Franklin.

We ran into Edgington on the way down the stairs, he looked once approvingly at my bondage and quickly assumed the role of not giving a crap about my existence.

"Sheriff, please accept my apologies. There's a matter to which I must attend." My gaze wondered briefly to his choice of shirt, seriously the big King was wearing a floral pattern... as if sensing my thought Eric yanked me down the last step, insuring I landed roughly.

"Trouble?" _yeah that's right just ignore the Angel on your parlour floor_, I quickly pulled myself up before Eric saw fit to drag me behind him.

"Not really. More of an experiment."

"Perhaps I can be of service." Edgington looked Eric up and down once, his gaze drifted fleetingly to me.

"Indulge my boy Talbot, will you? Let him give you the full tour. Makes him positively blithe." _Ask about Pam, ASK ABOUT PAM_.

"Sir, I have a child of my own in the Magister's bony hands. If you could help as soon as poss..."

"All in good time, Eric." Thankfully he wasn't stupid enough to press more and moved out of Edgington's way. Seconds later Talbot entered, he took one look at me and stuck his nose up.

"Boys only."

"I am afraid my little Pet must stay with me, she is not to be trusted alone." Talbot nodded once, obviously annoyed so Eric cleverly added "show me, everything." Damn maybe Eric is gay...

I zoned out a little in-between the tour, forgive me but I found history duller than watching grass grow. At least until Eric suddenly froze, I could practically feel the tension in his body as he looked at an old crown.

"And this?" He handled it like it was more precious than gold, eyes speaking of a story he would no doubt eventually reveal. So Talbot couldn't see I slipped my hand softly into his, Eric gripped it without thought.

"Just some old tribal crown, he must have hundreds of them. Ah this one's Scythian, I think."

"Viking" _control your anger Eric, you die I die_.

"It's beautiful" unbeknownst to Eric, Talbot was staring at him when he answered "quite". A commotion in the room next to us finally drew Eric away from his crown and Talbot from his staring. My hand dropped Eric yanked me into the Pallor, just in time for me to see the show. Only Eric's chain kept me from jumping towards Sookie as she was shoved into the room by Edgington, she seemed equally shocked to see me. Seconds after Sookie was flung in, Bill was pushed down and onto the floor in obvious disgrace.

"Well, guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust."

"No" the fake mockery in Talbots voice spoke of early disbelief of Bills story.

"He's been hiding something very interesting from us all, now I have a pair. An Angel and a..." before Edgington could finish Bill erupted into a fit of violence. Roaring he broke the banister and stabbed one of Edgington's guards, sucking in a breath I watched as the Vampire melted... Talbot shrieked in annoyance, no doubt because of the mess. There was an almost comical moment of Bill trying to kill the King himself, before being promptly knocked away and into the ceiling. Sookie cried out in distress, her fear alone stopping her from jumping to Bill's assistance.

"Are you serious, I am over three thousand years old." My eyes boggled in my head at the thought and I assumed Godric was old.

"Take 'Bill' to the slave quarters and dispose of him, slowly." An unknown guard grabbed Bill and disappeared, Sookie was stopped from running by my hand on her arm. I prayed she would understand that going against Edgington at this moment would not end well. "Mr Northman, please take my two guests and await me in the study." Nodding Eric grabbed Sookie's arm from me, I debated against arguing but decided to stay invisible and simply follow Eric. He led us into another lavishly decorated room, this once with bookcases and obvious taste.

"Are you insane Eric, you have to help Bill." Sookie and I spoke at the same time. Growling Eric flung us onto the settee, we landed in a tangle of limbs.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to think here." Before Sookie could argue with Eric I gripped her hand hard, I didn't want to see Eric take out his anger on her.

"Well t...think fast, S...Sookie is valuable a...and I won...won't see her thrown away." Eric's gaze met mine, good attention off venerable Sookie.

"She is valuable, I'm just not sure why."

"Surly y...you don't mean to ju...just hand myself and S...Sookie over" the fanged bastards eyes shifted, as if contemplating the idea. A great well of hurt entered me and I spoke before I could dissect exactly why the idea of Eric 'giving' me away hurt so much. "L...Look at me you bas...bastard." Fangs popping out, Eric was suddenly in front of me. His arms caging me in and face inches from mine, frozen I nearly closed my eyes in fear.

"You mean nothing t me, understand? Nothing. I'm very close to getting something I've wanted since I was still human. Do not get in my way." _Ignore the pain, your used to being rejected remember_.

"I hate your fucking guts, Eric Northman." The emotion in me allowing for my pure voice to slip through, Eric froze slightly in reaction, his eyes darkening with an unfamiliar emotion. Sookie was sniffling next to me, before I could comfort her however Edgington walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, a King's work is never done." He took one look at myself and Sookie, grabbed my arm and threw me at Eric. I fought the urge to knee Eric in the balls when he caught me; pity filled me when Edgington began staring at Sookie like he had once done me.

"Leave us." Eric smirked and began yanking me from the room, concentrating harder than I ever had before I managed to send a message to Sookie.

"_I will get you out of this, until then reveal nothing_." Her shocked look at me was the only way I knew she had received and understood what I meant, even if she didn't know she was a fairy that didn't quite mean she was clueless.

I sat on the seat Eric hand chained me to, watching him and Talbot flirt and play cards. Disgusted at both of their general lack of feeling, when even I could hear Sookie crying in the next room, I stared at the wall. _I've been doing this a lot lately; maybe I should become a Painter_...

"Get off me." Jumping in my seat I watched as Sookie was dragged into the room by Edgington.

"Carlo! Take this." Disgusted Edgington handed Sookie over to the other Vampire, feeling my fangs drop down in anger I stood.

"Down pet." Hissing I glared at Eric, sadly I had also caught Edgington's attention.

"My, my the Angel has fangs... you're sure she isn't part Vampire?" the King came closer and I took the opportunity to snap at him, laughing amusement he snapped back as if we were playing a game. Eric chuckled; I could catch the strain in it though. From behind Edgington Sookie was dragged upstairs, alarmed I tried to go after her. Unfortunately Eric chose that moment to grab the other end of my 'leash'; it choked me momentarily before I stopped my flight to Sookie.

"Forgive me My Liege, as I have said she is still in training."

"Quite. Have Timothy bring the car around Carlo." Shouted Edgington after him and the retreating Sookie. "Mr Northman, would you and your pet accompany me this evening?" For once I had no objections, if it meant saving Pam I would cut of the Magister's head myself, once I was done hiding under the bed from him of course.

"It would be an honour."

"Excellent, we have pressing matters at hand. We're going to see an old, friend of yours."

All too soon I found myself bundled into a car with two Vampires, heading for destination unknown...Hopefully Fangtasia.

"Tell me Eric. May I call you Eric?"

"Certainly" _prim prick_.

"What exactly is your relationship with Miss Stackhouse?"

"Well, her lover, Bill Compton, is...Was a constituent of mine. I kept an eyes on them because I knew it was of interest to my Queen."

"So you have no personal attachment?" Eric nodded no. "Excellent, what about your pet." Edgington focused his attention on me, _officially sick of spoken about not to_.

"She i...is my friend."

"Ah she speaks, granted not very well but we will make do." Chuckling to himself and Eric, Edgington leaned forward to better speak to me, I instinctively leaned back. "So tell me, what is Miss Stackhouse?" Shrugging I looked out the window, Edgington laid a hand on my thigh. I knew with a slight press he could break the bone, but I couldn't bring myself to betray Sookie. Seeing that threatening me wouldn't work the King leaned back, contemplating me. "Eric when we return, I wish you to teach your pet to better respect her Elders."

"Yes my King" furious I glared at Eric, though no longer shocked that he would take orders.

"Lorena thinks you killed one of my Werewolves."

"I killed a Werewolf. I was not aware it belonged to you. It attacked me and I retaliated. They are base, primitive creatures. I will freely admit that I despise them. You're the first Vampire I have ever met that didn't feel the same way."

"Of course I do. They're more dog than man. Stupider than dogs actually, but it seemed beneficial to me to use them rather than destroy them."

"How exactly do you use them?" _ah here comes the truth_.

"I give them the blood. Oh, come now. I know that you yourself have been dealing...So don't present to be a Vampire fundamentalist. If all the supernaturals would stop squabbling among themselves and unite, we could conquer humans in a matter of days." I started at this; Edgington gave me a patronising glance. "Not to worry dear, your yourself are a supernatural, one of a kind in fact." Eric brought his 'King' back to topic.

"This is your plan?"

"I prefer to call it my dream."

"Well I like this dream." I could sense that Eric wasn't lying, but then he never made a secret of his disgust for human ways.

"Throughout history, I have aligned myself with or destroyed humans in power... Hoping to make a dent in mankind's race to oblivion, what other creature actively destroys its own habitat?"

"You're preaching to the choir." _Funny for a Vampire who despises humans to use a human saying_...

"I mean, do you remember how the air used to smell. How humans used to smell. Heck at the moment you seem to be in possession of the only creature not contaminated by the scent of this 'new earth'" Eric smirked arrogantly at this, _prick_. The rest of the trip went surprisingly quick for me, I was too busy dealing with the idea that Edgington wanted to literally ruled the world. Rather than allow me to follow Eric out of the car once we finally stopped, Edgington halted.

"It would be best for you to remain here my dear, wouldn't want you getting hurt." Smiling at Edgington's orders, Eric used the chain to wrap around my wrists and chain me to the car seat. Then with a threatening growl of, "Be good" Eric and Edgington were gone. I had gotten a glimpse out the door before it was closed, to know enough that we were not at Fangtasia. Pissed off I glared at the driver through the mirror; even my death look however didn't stop him from guarding me. From outside I could hear pain filled screams of males, shuddering I played a game of tic tac toe in my head. Finally the shrieking stopped and the door opened. I watched silently as Eric undid my chain and forced me to leave the car; I gagged immediately as my foot landed in a pile of Vampire.

"Come." Stubborn I refused to move, well except to get my foot out of good ole Spike.

"H...hell no, w...where are we?" Pissed off Eric gripped my upper arms and flung me over his shoulder. Wasting no time I began screaming and pounding his back, in response Eric slapped my arse.

"Y...you utter bastard, le...let me go." Again another slap, this time hard enough to earn a pain filled yelp. Some doors opened in front of us and we were finally inside the building I had seen, thankfully there were no giant piles of sludge in here. From inside I could hear a woman howling for something called a "Hadley", then Edgington's voice saying "Just give her the damn human."

Presumably we just entered the room with Edgington in it, as Eric immediately dropped me (roughly) to the ground and stood back as if I were diseased.

"Really Eric you should take better care of your Pets, or I might think you don't care about it." Furious I jumped to my feet, lunging at Edgington I summarised that I had simply snapped so this seemed a good course of action. Eric for once was taken by surprise and couldn't grab my chain fast enough; Edgington was too shocked to halt my speed. I had a split second to attack Edgington before Eric threw me off him; it was long enough to sink my fangs in though. Immediately I felt strength enter me and however disgusting the taste I was not about to stop sucking, until a foot hit my side. Screaming I shot across the room, gasping for air when I at last hit a wall. Standing immediately I snarled at the two Vampires across the room from me, my eyes rolled back in my head when Edgington's full strength was absorbed. _Oh hell yeah_. At once Eric launched himself at me, laughing wildly I slammed him into the very wall he had made me hit. I turned around intent on killing Edgington, freeing Sookie and running away, but was stopped. Not only was Edgington standing like nothing had happened, but Godric was standing next to him.

"My dear you didn't think that stealing a mouthful of my blood would weaken me, did you?" chuckling he shook his head, Godric just stared. "I am willing to bet that the blood will wear out of you quickly, after all the amount of power it must take for you to simply be alive would be consuming." I cursed him for being right, already I could feel my body begin to return to normal. Eric wisely stayed away, knowing that while weakened I was still stronger.

"Gabriella please, don't make this any more difficult." Feeling betrayed I glanced at the ground for a split second, apparently enough for Eric. His arms wrapped around me and without delay my fangs receded, my unconscious mind still not viewing him as a viable threat. That didn't stop me from struggling however; as Eric dragged me back towards Edgington.

"Well I suppose I should be mad at you, my little Angel. However I am simply too delighted to learn another of your talents, at this rate you will surpass even Miss Stackhouse for uniqueness."_ Oh I'm honoured_. "Lock her up Eric and ensure she learns her lesion, there are only so many attacks I can allow..."

"Yes my Liege" Eric wrapped his hand firmly around the chain this time. I smirked softly at Godric before my 'master' pulled me from the room, Godric didn't smile back.

Roaring Eric threw me into the room; yelping when I landed on the table or more accurately smashed it to smithereens, I glowered at him from my prone position.

"Are you completely insane? Not only do you not tell the King what you know, but you attack him." Stalking closer Eric snarled down at me, his fangs drawn. _Ok perhaps I crossed a tiny line_.

"What d...do you care an...anyway? Your going t...to give me to him t...to sat...satisfy some ancient vend..." A freezing hand slapped roughly over my mouth, bruising it instantly. Whimpering I tried to pry it off, unsuccessfully.

"You will not speak of such things." Frightened I quickly nodded; it seemed to satisfy him for the moment. "Now as to your punishment..."

"Wh...what no, I...I" backing away slowly I froze when I realized the pointlessness of it, he would just catch me. "Fine" standing up I glared at Eric, he seemed surprised. Obviously he was used to people begging some more before being harmed. Crowding me Eric moved us so I was against a wall; we glared into each other's eyes for a second, then he sighed?

"Must you always be so stubborn?" Numb I nodded yes; Eric chuckled in response then moved away.

"Wait... I m...mean you're not going to hu...hurt me?" smirking Eric moved a step closer, tilting his head slightly.

"Do you wish me to?"

"No" my answer was immediate, but I felt thrown off. Why wasn't he slamming me into a wall or keeping me in a perpetual state of pain... wasn't that how Vampires usually punished people.

"Lay on the bed Gabriella" glancing towards it I shook my head, here comes the pain. "I merely wish to feed. And do not think to trick me with your wrist act again."

"But y...your face is literally cov...covered in blood." As if he had forgotten Eric felt his chin, and smirked.

"I will go wash it off, when I return you had best be in that bed and ready to serve your master." Luckily for him he disappeared before I could throw a lamp at him, phfft 'master' indeed. Glancing at the bed I contemplated the pros and cons of actually doing what he said, so far the wisest choice seemed to be to actually do what he said. Wary I approached the bed, eyes constantly on the door encase Eric returned early. Slowly I settled myself cross-legged against the headboard, hardly breathing. I blinked at he was back, jumping slightly I once again wished I had a lamp near me. Obviously Eric had quickly showered, he smelt like fresh hot water and his hair was damp. Not only that but only a towel covered him for my modesty's sake, I watched entrapped as a single tear of water drifted from his shoulder down until it dipped into his navel. Eric clearing his throat woke me up and I glanced away, face bright red and embarrassed. The bed dipped in front of me and I instantly bared my wrist; cool lips kissed it but moved on. Finally looking up I jumped when Eric's face was nearly directly in front of mine, thankfully he was still wearing the towel.

"I apologise for throwing you into the room, it was necessary for appearances sake." I nodded slowly, hormones in overdrive as Eric's finger caressed the scratch left from hitting the table.

"Ah...where...where do y...you want to feed from." This was the first time I had willingly given Eric the choice, I could freely admit that despite all he had done and probably would do, Eric was really all I had. Eyes heavy he looked me over, I already knew where he would choose though. Without him having to say I slipped down further on the bed and lifted my dress up. Eric's eyes zoned in on my femoral artery, it took all my strength to open my legs. On all fours like a predator, Eric slinked slowly backwards, his gaze never leaving the slow throbbing artery in my thigh. Gripping my knees he intentionally widened them, pushing until straining point before finally settling between them. His hands kept my legs at that distance. I was unable to watch Eric's mouth or head really because of the lack of pillows under my back; I think he enjoyed the element of surprise however. My breath hissed out when I felt his fangs lightly pierce the area, opting for a taste before sinking in.

Crying out in shock when they sunk in my brain stopped, somehow the willingness of my body made the initial bite more arousing and my cry turned into a moan that I muffled. Growling Eric released my legs long enough to remove my hand from my mouth, "never hide yourself from me." If anything I got wetter when he spoke, hips rocking I tried to entice him to bite me again and it worked. Panting with each pull his mouth made, my body strained into his. Releasing my legs again he used his hands to grip mine, slowly he brought mine to where his had been holding my legs open. Catching on I anchored my legs open alone, leaving two of Eric's hands free. With a small tear, my knickers were gone. Breathless I waited for him to touch me, but it didn't come. Looking down I could see Eric's eyes and I knew he was asking permission, that fact undid me.

"Please Eric, touch me." I ended on a squeak when one of his fingers finally slid inside of me, growling at the wetness Eric ground himself into the mattress, seeking relief. So slowly he curled his finger and rubbed it against my walls, sobbing now I knew I only needed him to touch my clit once and I would be free. All sensation and touching stopped, moaning I looked down. Eric had finished feeding and was staring at me, as I watched he brought his cum soaked fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. I knew what he needed, what I needed. Sitting up I pulled on the giants shoulders, he came willingly. Softly I licked his lips, tasting myself on them and inviting him to play. With a growl he did, it was then I noticed the absence of his towel. Every inch of Eric rubbed against me as our mouths finally met, tongues rubbing together I sucked on his slowly imitating sex while rubbing my hips against his. Everything I did was instinctual and apparently the correct thing to do, as Eric ground himself against me harder, to my delight.

"Ask me" his breath gushed against my lips, the part question on them one I already knew the answer to.

"Please Eric, I need you." Looking into his eyes I added "all of you." Panting harshly Eric nodded. Reaching down he placed the head of his cock at my opening, breathing deeply in part pain I felt him push slowly in. Too slowly for my body apparently, my hips pushed up into his and finally Eric was inside of me. We both moaned when this happened, then to my utter shock Eric flipped us over so I was on top. Looking down at him I could hardly believe what I was doing, but I sure as hell wasn't going to question it at this moment. Bracing my hands on his chest I shivered a little at the firmness of it, before slowly pushing myself up and back down. Eric's fingers ripped through the mattress in an obvious attempt to stop himself from asserting control, I knew it couldn't be easy for him. Faster and faster I picked up a rhythm, my hips now pounding furiously against Eric's. All thought of anything bellow me besides a cock left my mind, he became less of a person and more of a thing to reach heaven on. Eric must have realised I was distancing myself, as he once again flipped us. Gasping I stared into the Vampires eyes above me, fangs showing in a snarl he practically whittled my hips down in an effort to make me remember who I was with. Nodding to the unasked question I leaned up and kissed Eric softly on the lips, who was I kidding? I wanted to make love to Eric. He then did something with his hips and my mind shut down, head flung back I screamed out my pleasure. Hips bucking wildly and body clenching around Eric's I felt him slam once more into me before his roar joined mine. Sobbing softly my body slowly came down from the high, I expected Eric to say something cruel and leave but he simply stared at me. Something unreadable in his eyes that to be honest frightened me in its intensity; he eventually pulled his body from mine and laid down next to me. I honestly didn't know what to say, was sex normally this passionate. I mean the last time had certainly been a heart stopper, at least at the end, but this was... something else. Shifting slightly I turned my head; Eric was still staring at me. Swallowing nervously I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder, expecting him to immediately move it away. Once again he surprised me and actually moved his body closer; flipping onto his back he pulled me over so my head was resting in the nook between where his shoulder met neck. Sighing softly I wrapped my arms around him, closed my eyes and decided to worry about everything tomorrow night.

**Bit of a change I know, but I wanted Eric to have a slightly softer side for once AND to show that I can make him nice... I just hope it stuck to his character, I apologise if it didn't. **

**Xoxo**

**Future **

**P.S **

**Please remember to review and tell me what you like/don't like and general ideas of what you would like to read about next. **


End file.
